Regulus Potter-Lestrange
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom (Rewriting the chapters)
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Me: Hello everyone, how are you guys doing? Alright so I kind of thought it would be best to rewrite this story as my grammar has somewhat improved so – enjoy the rewrite and don't worry, the Yule Ball chapter will be uploaded soon but not telling when…**

**Anyway onward to the rewrite story!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Pairings: undecided yet**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's that will come soon and the course of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

-Break Line-

Bellatrix blinked her eyes, trying to remember what happen before blacking out.

She looked around and noticed she was at the living room in Malfoy Manor. She spotted her husband and brother-in-law in the room.

They too had a confuse look on their faces.

"Bella, why are we at Malfoy Manor?" wondered Rodolphus.

"I…I have no idea…I remember that Mother and Father wanted to meet us here for a meeting about something but…"

Rabastan nodded, "Yes I remember that and…after that I remember…nothing."

Suddenly Bellatrix felt pain on her left arm.

She pulled up her sleeve and there on her arm was Dark Mark, the mark for the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix paled, "How…How did I get the Dark Mark? I remembered telling Mother that I was going to be neutral during the war."

Rodolphus walked to his wife then pulled his sleeve and saw the mark, the same for Rabastan.

"…How dare they…How are they!" shouted Bellatrix.

"Bella…"

Bellatrix turned to her husband, "They use the Imperius Curse on us to join with that Dark Lord!"

Rabastan frown, "I can see that…let's go find your sister, Narcissa and see what we missed."

Bellatrix sighs, "Alright."

-Few days later-

"Morning, Cissy what's wrong?" wondered Bellatrix.

Narcissa Malfoy looked away from what she was reading, "It would have seems that Sirius was the Godfather to our young distant cousin Harry."

"Oh…and what is the problem?" asked Bellatrix as she sat by to her sister side.

"Not too long ago I received a letter from none other than Lily Potter," answered Narcissa.

Bellatrix smiled a bit, remembering the times her sister would talk about the young Gryffindor and their friend Severus Snape before frowning.

"How can it be? She was killed along with James when the Dark Lord attacked them."

Narcissa handed the letter to her, "Read it and see for yourself."

Bellatrix took the offer parchment.

_Dear Narcissa_

_By the time this letter has reached you it would be too late for me and James._

_I sent you this letter because I have a feeling that Dumbledore will do something to make Harry live with my horrible sister. In my Will I named you Harry's Godmother while his Godfather is Severus but I know for sure they will just ignore my Will and will go to James' where he named Sirius, your cousin, Harry's Godfather._

_No matter what please don't let Harry be sent to my sister. _

_If necessary use the Adoption potion to make him your own. I know that Harry is somewhere in the Black family line because of James' Mother, Dorea Potter nee Black and I want Harry to grow up somewhere he would be loved not hated._

_I wish I could have met your beloved son, Draco. Harry and Draco would have been great friends growing up together but sadly fate has chosen my path._

_I beg of you watch over my son and any dangers that comes to him._

_I have sent a similar letter to Severus as well. If he agrees then he would make the Adoption potion for you._

_I wish you luck my dear friend._

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

Bellatrix stared at the letter then looked at Narcissa.

"I didn't know that Aunt Dorea married a Potter."

Narcissa nodded, "She did. I looked it up and found out she was disowned after being place in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin and when she said to the family that she would give muggleborns a second chance. It went downhill after she married Charlus Potter."

Bellatrix nodded slowly before smiled, "Well then let's go get him."

Narcissa frown, "Easier said than down Bella. No one in the Wizarding world knows where the child is been kept at and I have no idea where Lily's sister, Petunia lives."

"What! But you read what the letter that Lily send! That muggle is no fit raising Harry on bit!" shouted Bellatrix angrily.

"I would agree to her on that."

Narcissa and Bellatrix turned to face Severus Snape.

"Severus…when did you get here?" wondered Narcissa.

Severus smirked, "Must you ask that silly question to me, Cissy."

Narcissa blushed, "I take it you got your letter then."

"I did and it surprise me to know I'm Harry's Godfather," said Severus before noticing Bellatrix. "I see that your sister has returned to her senses."

Bellatrix blinked a bit, "You know?"

"Everyone knew that you were being controlled. No one in his ranks had that much loyalty," answered Severus.

"I see," murmured Bellatrix. "There was no way that you couldn't remove the curse and Loyalty potion doses, correct?"

Narcissa shook his head, "No, he couldn't. Mother and Father combine their magic and the Loyalty potion was the creation from the Dark Lord himself."

Bellatrix looked down, "I see. Sev, do you know where Petunia is living at right now?"

"I do," replied Severus before realizing why she asked. "You want to get Harry, don't you?"

Bellatrix nodded "It's not fair for a child to be sent to a place to be hated for his magic and be treated unfairly."

Severus sighs, "Very well. I had a feeling this would happen so I already brewed the Adoption potion. All we need is Harry and whoever is going to adopt him."

Before Narcissa could answer, Bellatrix shouted, "I will!"

"Bella…"

Bellatrix shook her head, "No Cissy. We all know that Dumbledore would come here the moment Harry goes missing as I bet he had read both Will of Lily and James. You will be putting you and your husband at risk to be send to Azkaban."

Narcissa sighs, "I guess you have a point but…Bella you have the mark, the moment you are in the open with the child, they will arrest you and send you straight to Azkaban."

Bellatrix smirked, "Now who said about living here in Britain."

Narcissa and Severus were giving her a confused look which made Bellatrix laugh.

"You see, Rodolphus has a squib relative that lives in Salem where is for purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, squibs and even muggles who respect our magic ways. Rodolphus and I wanted to move there in the beginning before we got curse," explain Bellatrix.

"Salem? But that's like the other side of the world Bella," said Narcissa sadly before looking down. "I just got you back and you are going to left me again like that."

Bellatrix shook her head, "Not forever Cissy. Besides you can always come over in the holidays and bring Severus with you."

"I see what you are doing Bella," said Severus before smirking. "You want to make sure Harry is not manipulated and have proper education. I did hear that Salem Academy has a high level Wizarding School."

"They do and Rodolphus' relative, John Wilson is the Muggle Culture Professor there so I can enroll Harry when he turns eight," said Bellatrix.

Narcissa nodded, "Very well. Now, shall we go get little Harry."

-Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging-

"Boy shut up, will you?! Pet, how can I make him shut up?!" shouted Vernon as he carried a young child by his collar shirt.

Petunia looked at her nephew with disgust.

It's been few days that the brat moved in with her perfect family but now it's destroyed because of him. She didn't want nothing do to with him or any of their kind what so ever.

"I don't know Vernon! Just-Just put him in the cupboard with no bottle again!"

Vernon nodded before roughly throwing his nephew into the cupboard under the stairs.

"Hope this will teach you to be quiet, you freak," said Vernon.

Little Harry whimpered softly as he hugged his little legs closely to his chest before falling asleep with a dirty diaper.

Meanwhile, three figures just apparated near the house of number 4.

Severus walked to the door while Narcissa and Bellatrix followed. The dark hair wizard knocked on the door.

Petunia opened the door but immediately wanting to close it but she was not fast enough as Severus placed his foot on the doorway.

"It's good to see you too, Tuny but I didn't come here for a lovely chat. No I came here for young Harry," sneered Severus.

"Look I agreed on taking the boy in but I didn't agree to have you freaks come over to my home, uninvited or wanted!" snapped Petunia.

Bellatrix frown, "Now I know why the Dark Lord wanted some muggles to be killed. You do realize you are giving muggles a bad reputation to all pureblood and some halfbloods, right?"

"I don't give a damn about your freak world now left my house!" snapped Petunia.

"Not without Harry," said Narcissa.

Petunia widen her eyes before paling, "Y-You can't t-that Headmaster said in the letter that the brat has to be with us no matter and…"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "And what?"

"To – To…leave! Out of my property!" said Petunia while trying to close the door.

Bellatrix grab hold of Petunia's hand and pushed her inside before slamming her into the wall. Narcissa and Severus walked in and closed the door.

"Now listen here muggle and you listen well, that boy is a distant cousin of mine and is the last heir to the Potter line. You wouldn't be able to educate him to know his estates and properties. I for one came from the Black line, related to the Potters by my Great Aunt Dorea who can teach him far better than you," said Bellatrix angrily. "Now mind telling me where Harry is or should do I have to make you do something you will regret?"

Petunia was shaking nervously but nodded.

The moment she was released, Petunia quickly went to the cupboard under the stairs and got the boy. She shaved him to Bellatrix without care.

"T-Take him and leave me and my family alone! Never return!" shouted Petunia.

Severus glared at her with disgust, "Oh don't you worry about it, but mark my words Petunia, you may be safe for now but you will suffer soon enough."

Petunia whimpered and back away from them, "L-Leave – NOW!"

Bellatrix shifted young Harry to a better hold to her left side, "Oh we will, shall we?"

-Malfoy Manor, Potion Lab-

"Now all we need from you is to add your blood," said Severus.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded. Both added their blood to the potion that soon changed color.

Severus nodded, "It's ready. Narcissa, do you have a cup for young Harry to drink this potion?"

"I thought ahead Severus, here you are. Let me get Harry," said Narcissa before mumbling something. "…Lily was right, those boys act like they were twins or something."

The others laughed at the comment.

It didn't take long for Narcissa to get Harry to the living room where they all agreed to meet. Severus gave the potion to Narcissa as he was not experiences with young children.

"Harry dear, would you mind drinking this for me?" said Bellatrix softly.

Little Harry eyed the cup a bit but slowly he got hold of it and began to drink it. When he finished, he made a face of disgust as a baby can make.

"Yucky!"

The adults laughed at his action before noticing of the changes.

Harry's hair got wavier while his eyes were combination with green and violet. His face structure was like Rodolphus but with Bellatrix's nose.

"Aw he got your nose Bella," cooed Narcissa.

Bellatrix smiled, "He does…Rod have you contact your uncle yet?"

Rodolphus nodded, "Sure have, I just received the airport tickets and passports. We have until Wednesday to catch our flight to New York then there he will meet us and use a portkey to his home at Salem."

Bellatrix nodded, "Perfect, Narcissa while I go pack can I left Harry with you and Draco?"

"It's fine by me though I believe Draco would be sad to see his cousin leave," said Narcissa.

"Don't worry I believe Uncle Jo can invite you guys for a family vacation there at Salem. They have the best camping sites and the beach is the most wonderful site ever," said Rabastan.

"Well then I guess we will have to discuss this another time," said Narcissa before get hold onto Harry from her sister. "Come Harry, let's go and see what we can do with your cousin Draco".

-Cardiff Airport, Wales-

"Harry say good-bye to Aunt Cissy, Uncle Luc, Uncle Sev and Draco," said Bellatrix.

Young Harry sniffed, "Bye-Bye."

Draco frowned, "No bye-bye Harry! Stay! Please stay with me!"

"Oh Draco sweetie, you will see him again, I promise," said Narcissa sadly before looking over to Bellatrix. "See you soon sister and take care."

Bellatrix nodded then turned to Severus, "Dumbledore does not know yet?"

"Not yet, but I believe he will come to me soon," said Severus before looking over to Harry's direction. "Please watch over him for me…for Lily."

Bellatrix nodded before shifting Harry to her right side, "Harry say good-bye to Uncle Sev."

Little Harry looked at the dark man before giving him a small smile.

"Bye-bye Uncle Sevvie."

Severus smiled a bit, "Be good child and I will see you soon. Be strong and grow happy with your new family."

"Bella, Rod it's time to go!" shouted Rabastan before getting his nephew from Bellatrix's hands. "Harry do you want to sit with me during the flight?"

Harry laughed as he was being toss playfully to the air.

Bellatrix hugged her sister and Draco while Rodolphus shook hands with Lucius and Severus.

That's when Bellatrix ran after her brother-in-law when she spotted him tossing him like a ball while Rodolphus got their luggage.

This was the last time that the Lestrange family was ever heard from in Britain or in the Wizarding world.

Few days later, Barty Crouch Jr. was arrested by attacking the Longbottom's and was sent to Azkaban for life. Luckily the Longbottom's didn't suffer much and recovered within days.

Dumbledore soon learns about Harry's disappearance after sending a squib to live nearby the Dursley's but the family doesn't live there anymore.

It was the last time that the Wizarding world know about their savior, Harry James Potter.

**-Break Line- **

**Next chapter will be the Quidditch World Cup and who do you ask will be there? Why none other than our hero visiting with his parents but wait – is that Sirius Black?!**

**Find out until next rewrite chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 2 rewrite!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's and the classes of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

-Salem, MA, 1994, 13 years later-

"Reggie! Hurry up or we are going to be late to catch the plane to Britain!"

"Hold on Lily! I am almost finished packing and besides the plane is not going for another 4 hours! Have you forgotten about the time difference over at Britain and Salem?"

"…Oh right sorry, but can you at least make breakfast? Mommy and Daddy went to find Uncle Rabastan and Uncle John," said Lily.

Regulus sighs, "Alright Lily, be down there in a few."

Lily smiled before going downstairs. Regulus was about to go down when he felt his two way mirror being activated.

He took it out and saw it was one of his best friends, Irving.

"Reg! When you get back from Britain, you have to help me on that spell I am trying to cast!" shouted Irving.

"I will don't worry about it but," said Regulus before smirking. "Did you by any chance oh I don't know…scared a bunch of outsiders last week?"

Irving whistling softly, "Oh I don't know what you are talking about I – I got to go! See you when school starts Reg!"

Regulus shook his head before putting away the two way mirror. He walked downstairs to find his little sister, Lily waiting patiently at the kitchen table.

Regulus was about to head over to the kitchen when he heard a door knock.

He sighs before going over to the front door and opened it. There standing in front of him was another of his best friends, Nadia with one of her familiar cats.

"Morning Reg, I just came by to say farewell to you and your sister," said Nadia while placing her familiar on top of her long light brown hair. She was wearing her summer dress that had a design of a cat on it with a forest pattern.

Regulus smiled, "Thanks Nadia, why don't you come in? I was about to make breakfast for me and Lily."

"Oh I would love to," said Nadia as she walked in.

Both entered the kitchen where young Lily widen her eyes before smiling happily.

"NADIA! Oh and you brought Tia also."

Nadia laughed, "Of course. Kuppuru was still sleeping when I was about to head out."

Lily frowns, "Aw…oh well, come here Tia."

The Norwegian Forest cat jumped off from her mistress' head and walked over to the young child.

"Ok now besides saying good-bye, what was your real reason for coming over here?" wondered Regulus as he took out some frozen waffles. "Lily, what cereal do you want to eat?"

"Um…Trix, please!" answered Lily before going back to playing with the cat.

Nadia giggled before sighing, "You know me too well Reg."

"Well, we have been friends since grade school," replied Regulus. "So spill, what's up?"

"…I have been getting this bad feelings that something horrible is going to happen to you when you go back to Britain," replied Nadia.

Regulus sighs, "You know Salem is my home, nowhere else Nadia. I promise I will return."

Nadia bit her lip, "What if you don't?"

"Go and tell Headmaster Fudo about the situation," replied Regulus seriously.

"Alright," said Nadia before sheepishly rubbed her head. "I don't want to start Latin without you as I was horrible with French last year."

Regulus laughed, "Right, do you need any help correcting your summer homework?"

Nadia stick out her tongue, "How did you know?"

"I can read you like a book Nadia," stated Regulus before pointing to her back. "Besides, you are carrying your backpack."

"Oh phooey," said Nadia as she pouts. "And here I thought I could able to surprise you. Oh well, can you help me before you leave?"

"Sure, I don't mind," replied Regulus as he took out the reheated waffles. He handed her two pieces before grabbing a bowl and fill it up with his sister's favorite cereal.

"Lily, come eat your breakfast!"

The young child came running to the kitchen and placed the cat onto the floor before taking her seat. Lily eat her cereal happily.

While they were eating, Nadia took out her assignments and showed Regulus. The two worked on it even when Lily finished her breakfast wand went back to play with the cat.

After an hour, Regulus finished correcting his friend's mistakes. Nadia smiled and was packing her things when four adults came in.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Rabastan, Uncle John!" shouted Lily as she dashed to her family.

Bellatrix smiled before picking up her young daughter then noticed Nadia sitting next to her son.

"Oh Nadia, I had no idea you were coming over for a bit."

"Nor was I but I needed Reggie's help with my summer assignments," replied Nadia before getting up from her seat. She hugged Regulus, "Have a great time in Britain and please come back safe. I don't want you to miss the welcoming feast at Salem Academy."

Regulus grinned, "Of course not as Irving and I are making are own version of welcoming for the fresh first year students."

Nadia shook her head before grabbing her familiar and saying farewell to the family. Among all of his friends, she lived the closes as she lives two blocks away from Regulus.

"Well, go grab your things you two," said Rodolphus.

"Come on Reggie let's get our bags!" said Lily happily before running upstairs. "I can't wait to see Seri again!"

"Hold on Lily!" shouted Regulus before smiling a bit. "…you're not the only one who can't wait to see someone."

Bellatrix laughed from her children's actions before looking down with worry.

"Thirteen years Rod. We have not step foot in Britain for thirteen years, are we even ready?"

Rodolphus sighs before walking over to his wife and hugged her.

"I am not sure but…they cannot place us in Azkaban as we don't live there anymore. If they even place a Tracking Charm on us than they have to deal with Salem's authorities."

"He is right Bella. Your son is one of the top students in Salem Academy and he's the best jockey in all of Salem," said John Wilson.

"Don't forget he's been the Karate Champion for four years now," said Rabastan proudly.

Bellatrix smiled of the accomplishments Regulus as made.

No one will ever guess Regulus Lestrange was formally known as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the only son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.

Though there was no connection to Regulus to his old life as he doesn't look like his biological parents one bit as they did a Blood Adoption with Lily's permission.

Regulus had Rodolphus' wavy dark brown hair but his eyes were dark greenish and violet. He was about at least 5 feet tall and was a bit muscular for his age.

He was quite intelligent for his age as he was in the Top 10 in Salem Academy among his class year and his magic core was equaled to Merlin himself.

Bellatrix wanted to change Harry's name so she can give her new son a better life and what way was to name him after of her favorite cousin, Regulus Black.

Harry's official name was Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange.

When Regulus was five years old, Bellatrix got pregnant. It was a baby girl and she named her after Harry's biological mother.

Lillian Bellatrix Narcissa Lestrange was the most polite and caring child that the Lestrange as ever had.

Little Lillian or Lily had her mother's black curly hair that went down to her waist with the softest violet eyes. She was currently 9 years old while Regulus was going to be 14 soon.

"Ready!" shouted the children.

John clapped his hands, "Alright then shall we head out then?"

-Colerne Airport, Wiltshire-

"Harry! Cassia! Mother they are here!" said Draco Malfoy happily.

"Cassia!" shouted 8 year old Serenity Dorea Malfoy.

"Seri!" shouted Lily.

The two young girls hugged each other before they started to chat happily to each other.

Regulus laughed before walking over to his cousin. He swing his arm around his neck, "So how's life been treating you, Draco?"

"Fair I guess though I feel bad for Uncle Sev," replied Draco before smiling. "Hello Aunt Bella, Uncle Rod and Uncle Rabastan."

Bella smiled before hugging her nephew, "Hello dear, you are not causing any trouble to your Godfather, are you? Or to your parents?"

"No Aunt Bella," said Draco as Rodolphus ruffled his gel hair. "Uncle Rod, I just did my hair."

"Lucius, are you sure that he is a boy," said Rabastan before chuckling a bit. "No boy shouldn't think about appearance but rather girls or sneaking out."

"Is Regulus like that?" asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ah well…not that I could think of," said Rabastan before getting hit by his brother. "Hey, what was that for?"

Regulus sighs before looking over to Draco, "So what's been happening for you? How's Hogwarts life been going on?"

"Nothing much really Harry," said Draco before making a face. "But in Hogwarts, there are mostly bunch of idiotic dunderheads that don't know what they are doing. Uncle Sev wishes for you to be there so get some of his stress out."

"I wish I could but sadly I don't live here," said Regulus before smiling. "Hello Aunt Cissy and Uncle Luc, how are you been?"

Narcissa smiled, "Wonderful dear, it's good to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were 10 years old while your sister was just 4."

"Good to see you too as well Regulus," said Lucius Malfoy before smirking. "Your Father owled us not too long ago, that you are the 3rd top student in your school. Congratulations."

"Thank you Uncle but really I just tried my best," said Regulus as he blushes a bit.

"Well shall we get going? Your Godfather Severus should be at the Manor by now children," said Narcissa.

Regulus and Lily smiled before nodding their heads.

-Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire-

Severus Snape was currently at the library as he was looking for a potion book before hear two familiar voices calling out to him.

"Uncle Sev!" shouted Regulus and Lillian.

The two Lestrange children collided to the Potion Master that caused them to fall down.

"I am glad to see you as well children but I would rather like to return to Hogwarts with no injuries," said Severus.

"Oh oops sorry, Uncle Sev."

Regulus got up before helping Lily up and then his Godfather. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were laughing a bit, Rabastan was laughed, Lucius smirked while Narcissa shook her head.

"Children why don't you go and unpack your things to your rooms while we plan for the Quidditch World Cup," said Narcissa.

The four children nodded and ran upstairs. Serenity and Lily went to her room while Draco and Regulus went over to Draco's instead.

"Harry has grown quite a bit the last time I saw him," said Severus. "Is it true that his magic core is equal to Merlin himself?"

Bellatrix nodded, "That's right. Salem Academy tested him before he was enrolled into the school as that's how they place the child to their classes."

"So they are based on their magic core?" asked Severus.

"That's correct Severus. You see, they first test the child's magic core and to see what level their core is at for the moment," said Rabastan.

"But when they tested Regulus, they were shocked to find out that his core was a golden color," said Rodolphus before smiling a bit. "The same supposed color as to Merlin."

Severus and Lucius had their eyes widen in shock.

"They didn't know where to put him so the Headmaster thought it would be best to placed Regulus in some Advance classes," said Bellatrix. "He is the only youngest among his classmates."

"Quite impressive, how his dueling skills are then?" wondered Severus.

Rodolphus smiled, "Great, it would have seems that he inherited both Bellatrix and my fighting skills. You should have seen him in his Combat class competition just a few months back."

"Alright let's talk about this later. Now Lucius, what time do we need to be ready?" said Narcissa.

"Minister Fudge gave me a portkey that will set off around 9 in the morning in August 16," answered Lucius.

Narcissa nodded before looking over to her sister, "Are you going to be using a glamour?"

"I don't think so," replied Bellatrix. "It's been thirteen years since the Wizarding world saw us and if you noticed we have change quite a bit, Cissy."

Narcissa smiled, "You have and I must say, you are looking quite stunning Bella."

Bellatrix had a tan, her hair was straight and cut short to her shoulders and softness violet eyes. Rodolphus had a tan and his hair was short wavy and dark green eyes. Rabastan had a light tan and his hair was like his brother and little green eyes.

Bellatrix smiled, "Oh please Cissy, compare to you I highly doubt it."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes before looking over to the others, "Women and their looks."

The others agreed but were silent when they got an evil stare from Bellatrix and Narcissa.

-Quidditch World Cup-

"Auror Black it would have seems all is well, you can go and relax now."

Sirius Black nodded before walking slowly to where the Weasley's tent was at.

He sighs before spotting some children running around that made him remember his godson, Harry. It has been thirteen years since his disappearance.

He was close to be send to Azkaban but luckily Frank Longbottom was able to save him and told the court he was not the Secret Keeper but Peter Pettigrew.

When he was released, he was ready to get his Godson so he can raise him with Remus just how they promised James and Lily but sadly it never happen.

Albus got a message from Arabella Figg that the Dursley's had move out of Privet Drive and no one knows where they went to.

Everyone started searching for Harry Potter but so far nothing has come up.

Sirius shook his head before heading inside the tent. There in the middle of the living room were the Weasley children, a muggleborn witch Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Ron had invited his friend, Hermione who helps him out on his homework while he helps her out on enjoying life rather just reading books. Fred and George were messing around like always while Ginny was sitting next to Neville as they were talking to each other.

Sirius slumped onto the nearest armchair where Arthur Weasley walked up to him.

"Sirius, how was the patrol?"

"It was alright Arthur. They released us early as the game is about to start soon," replied Sirius.

"Wonderful – children it's time to go!" said Arthur.

Everyone headed out in different pairs. Ron was with Hermione who was trying to tell her who was going to win, Fred and George were arm and arm. Neville was behind of Ron and Hermione as he was helping Hermione understand Ron's language of Quidditch teams.

Just as Sirius was about to walk out, Ginny dashed over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for the tickets Sirius."

Sirius smiled, "You are very welcome now come, all of you will love the Top Box seats."

-Top Box-

"Ah Sirius it's good to see you again…Arthur," said Minister Fudge.

"Yes it has been awhile sir," said Sirius while Arthur was giving him a look.

"How's for the search for your Godson, Sirius?" wondered Minister Fudge.

Sirius was about to reply when they heard an argument going on at the food area. Everyone could see was Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Ron Weasley, the youngest son of Arthur and Weasley yelling at each other.

The current Black Lord sneered his face upon seeing his cousin as he hated his Father as much as he hated Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here, Weasel? Your family can't afford to be here!"

"Shut up Malfoy and for your information I was invited by Sirius Black!"

Sirius and Arthur was about to break up the fight when a young boy came to them.

"Now Draco, calm yourself that is no way a Malfoy should be acting and you…at least be somewhat a better not shout your freaking reply."

Draco sighs before blushing a bit, "R-Right forgot – just stay away from me Weasel!"

"I wouldn't dream of being near you!"

Draco grit his teeth before walking away from the food area. The wavy raven teen shook his head before glaring a bit at Ron.

"Look, I don't know what's the deal you having with my cousin but just ignore him and there will not be no trouble at all, alright? Later."

"Um…right, sure."

Sirius blinked a couple of times. Cousin? But how can that be?

The only living Black's were Narcissa and Andromeda who was disowned by marrying a muggleborn wizard Ted Tonks.

There was no trance of Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers since thirteen years ago as well. Sirius thought that was a bit suspicious but shook it off.

Arthur sighs, "Well I am glad that is over with. Never liked Lucius' kid as he is riot and hates muggleborns like his rotten Father."

"True that," murmured Sirius before the two went over to where the children were at and started watching the game.

-Malfoy's Tent-

"That was awesome! I had a feeling Viktor was going to get the snitch," said Regulus happily. "

Yea but they didn't win though," stated Draco.

"Who care who wins, it's all about the tricks Draco," said Regulus.

"I get your point I guess," said Draco before frowning. "I just wish that Weasley wasn't there though. He and his family ruined a perfect Quidditch game."

"Yea about that, what happen? I never seen you act like that before," wondered Regulus.

Draco sighs, "Sorry cousin but the Weasley's and the Malfoy's never get along after what happen few centuries ago. You see, a Malfoy married to a Weasley and had two children but the youngest had fall in love with a Catholic woman and told her who he really was, she attacked and almost killed him. Samantha didn't trust muggles since that day but William tried to reason with her. Never the least they divorced, Samantha Malfoy got the child that was almost killed while William Weasley got the oldest. That is why the Malfoy's never like muggles cause of the close call our ancestor had to endure."

"I see," murmured Regulus before sighing. "Sorry Draco but where I live there is no such thing about pureblood or halfblood nonsense."

"I remember a bit when I visit there the last time," said Draco before smiling. "Hey when is your next race coming up?"

"Around the fall I believe," replied Regulus.

"I hope my family and I can go so we can cheer you on Harry," said Draco.

Regulus nodded before feeling a tug from his coat. He looked down to see it was his little sister holding onto his coat.

"What is it, Lily?"

"Reggie, can we walk around? I asked Mommy already and she said that as long as I am with you its ok," replied Lily.

Regulus thought for a moment, "Why not. Draco you want to come?"

"Love to but I promise my sister that I will play with her after the game," replied Draco.

"Alright then have fun with your funeral," said Regulus as he placed his sister on to his shoulder.

Draco pouts, "Thanks for the support cousin."

Meanwhile, outside of the campsites, Remus and Sirius decided to walk around and watched some younger children playing around.

"It's good to see those smiling faces," said Remus.

"Yea," murmured Sirius before sighing. "I wonder if Harry would have liked Quidditch. What would have been his favorite team?"

Remus sighs sadly, "We will never know Padfoot but don't give up hope. The main vault for the Potter's is still active so that means Harry is still out there…somewhere and alive."

Sirius smiled softly before spotting the same boy who stop the fight between Draco and Ron. That's when he noticed a young girl riding on top of the boy.

He stared at the young girl before widening his eyes. Sirius tapped onto Remus' shoulder to get his attention.

"…Moony please don't say there is a younger version of Bellatrix on top of that young man?"

Remus turned to where Sirius was pointing and sure enough he saw a young girl that looked a lot like Bellatrix.

He was about to reply when suddenly his eyes turned golden a bit before returning back to his original eye color. Sirius took notice.

"Moony?" wondered Sirius.

"…Sirius, you know my 'furry problem' makes my smelling stronger right?"

Sirius nodded.

"And that is why I joined to for the search for Harry, remember?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, yes I know that but would you get to the point why your eye color changed."

Remus sighs, "That young man…he has Harry's scent."

Sirius widen his eyes before having a serious face, "I need to go and find out."

"Wait! Let me Sirius!" said Remus. "I need to fully sense the young man's scent up close."

Sirius grit his teeth before nodding his head. Remus sighs before walking towards the two children.

"Oh that was fun, brother! Come on I want to see if Seri tried out Draco yet," said Lily.

Regulus laughed and was about to reply when he sees a man walking over to them.

"May…I help you, sir?"

"I hope you can young man."

"What can we do for you, sir?" asked Lily.

"I was wondering if you by any chance know someone named James."

Regulus thought for a moment, "No, not that I could think of it. My family and I live oversees and we came here for a visit to some relatives."

"I see, very well then thank you."

"Welcome," said Regulus before looking up. "Hold on tight Cassi as I don't want you to fall when I start running back to the tent."

Lily nodded before holding onto her brother's head.

The moment the children left, Sirius walked over to Remus with a bit of hope in his face.

"Well? Was it really his scent Remus?"

Remus started at his best friend before turning his head to where the children ran off to and formed a small smile.

"His appearance may have changed but his eyes still has the same shade of green. They may look a bit darker but they still have that same shine that Lily had."

Sirius grin happily before frowning, "But that girl. I know for sure she looks so much how Bellatrix looked when she was just a young child."

"Then would you say this would be a job for Snuffles then," said Remus with a look.

-Malfoy's Tent-

"Seri have you made Draco tried yet?" asked Lily as Regulus placed her down.

There on the floor was Serenity on top of Draco's back laughing while Draco was sweating.

Regulus laughed, "And here I thought that the older sibling should have the most energy. You are losing your touch dear cousin of mine."

Draco glared at his cousin, "Oh shut up Harry!"

The young girls giggled before they spotted a grim like dog coming inside the tent.

"Oh look a doggie!" said Serenity as she walked slowly towards him. She bend down and started petting him along with Lily, "Oh brother, can we keep him? Please!"

"I don't know, what you think Harry?" said Draco as he lean over to Regulus. "Should I let my sister have the dog after what she did to me?"

Regulus smiled, "I don't know but you should really go and ask your parents Seri."

"Ok…you wait right there doggie, I will be right back," said Serenity before getting up. "Come on Lily, help me get my parents to keep this doggie."

"Ok, be back doggie," agreed Lily.

As the two young children dash to find Lucius and Narcissa, Regulus went to pet the unknown dog.

"It's a 30% chance you might be coming home with us or trying to find your owner boy. I wonder who you belong to thought if you do have an owner."

"Maybe some muggles that live around here Harry," said Draco as he walked over to his cousin.

"Maybe," murmured Regulus as he started to pet the dog before frowning a bit. "You know, you never call me by my first name, Draco."

Draco shrugs, "Beats me Harry. Most likely is because I know you before you were adopted."

Regulus sighs, "I guess. Mom did say that we were inseparable when we met. They can never separate us apart even though I was only here for a short time before my family left to Salem."

\"Good point H – Regulus," said Draco as he corrected himself.

Regulus laughed a bit while unknown to them, the dog's eyes widen a bit.

"My Mother told me that you were named after this one cousin of theirs…but he was killed by that mad Dark Lord," said Draco.

"Me too. It would have been nice to have met my namesake but sadly I guess no," said Regulus before blushing a bit. "H-Hey um how's Daphne been doing?"

Draco smirked, "I was wondering when you are going to ask me about her. She is doing great and last year she had the highest scores besides me and this muggleborn, Granger."

"Great to hear as none of the girls in my school don't have much brains," said Regulus before biting his lip. "They only want to be with me because I'm the strongest wizard…I wonder though…"

"Wonder what?" asked Draco.

Regulus leaned over to him, "I wonder if it would been the same if I still had my old name, Harry Potter? You know, the girls over at Hogwarts."

Draco was about to reply when the dog started licking Regulus and was wagging his tail happily.

"Easy there! Down boy, down!" said Regulus before seeing his sister and cousin with sad face. "Judging by the looks of your face, they said no."

The young girls nodded.

"Mommy said we can't keep him as he could have been ran away or a stray," said Serenity sadly.

"But they did say we would be getting one soon – in our 10 birthday!" said Lily.

"That's good to hear," said Regulus before getting up. "Alright boy, get going. If you do have an owner then go back to him or her as I bet they are worried about you."

The dog barked before running off in a blink of an eye.

-Weasley's Tent-

"Are you positive it was him Remus?" wondered Albus Dumbledore.

Remus connected Albus when Sirius went over to investigate if the young man was really Harry or not.

"Of course Headmaster, I would never lie something about this," said Remus.

Just then the grim dog came up to them before slowly changing back into Sirius Black.

"Well?" asked Remus while Albus and Arthur had hope in their eyes.

The only answer Sirius gave them was a huge smile before shouting.

"HARRY HAS BEEN FOUND! MY GODSON HAS RETURNED!"

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Chapter four in hope will be re-uploaded soon as I will be undergoing a surgery on the 20****th**** so be warn that I will not updated until I am healed.**


	3. Chapter 3 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 3 rewrite!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's that will come soon and the course of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

**-Break Line-**

Regulus rubbed his eyes and slowly got up before noticing he was lying on a bed inside of a school infirmary. But why was he – then he remembered.

His parents and uncle decided to walk around a bit while his little sister was holding onto his hand. They took a rest near the forest when they were attacked by some Aurors.

His mother told him to take Lily away from the fight while they hold them off.

Regulus ran as fast as he could while holding onto Lily who was shaking in fear. He was getting close to the apparate point when he heard a spell that hit him onto the side.

Everything turned black afterwards.

Regulus curse silently before looking around to see his sister was sleeping peaceful next to him. He placed his hand on to her forehead before sighing in defeat.

"Damn, they found me. I wonder – of course that blasted dog! It must have been an Animagus Auror. Damn my stupidity."

That's when the doors open and came in was an elderly man with ridiculous dress robes and two gentlemen, one he meet at the World Cup campsite.

"Ah Harry my boy, it's good to see you are alright for all these years," said the elderly man.

"Albus please, I am sure that those Death Eaters did something to him! I mean they did a legal blood Adoption potion on him. They most likely gave some Loyalty potions as well!"

"Now Sirius calm yourself. Let's talk to Madam Pomfrey first to see what she has found?"

Regulus was giving them a confuse look onto his face before hearing a door open and came in was a woman. She stopped in mid-tracks before glaring over to the three strangers.

"Sirius Black, there is no need to shout like that," scolded Poppy before looking over to Regulus and Lily. "If you can see that a young child is sleeping so please refrain from shouting."

Sirius looked down sheepishly while the other man shook his head.

"Poppy, we came here to see if Harry is alright," said Albus. "Like if there is any Potions inside in his system."

"I was about to do that when you three came in," said Poppy as she waved her wand at Regulus. A few minutes later, Poppy got the results, "Sorry boys but there is no Potions in his system."

"Are you positive?" asked Sirius. "Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers were bunch of evil bastards and were loyal to the Dark Arts."

Poppy was about to reply when Regulus spoke up angrily.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO MY MOTHER, YOU BASTARD!"

At the moment Lily woke up and was rubbing her eyes. She looked over to her brother before noticing she was not in her room at Malfoy Manor.

"Reggie, what's going on? Where are we? Where are Mommy and Daddy?" said Lily nervously.

"Yes, where are they?" said Regulus angrily.

"Those people will be serving a very long time in Azkaban for their crimes," sneered Sirius.

Regulus glared, "You cannot sentence people who are not residents in the area to prison!"

"Harry, Bellatrix and Lestrange brothers did some horrible things when they join with Voldemort in the first war. I wouldn't be given a trail after they see the Dark Marks," stated Sirius.

Regulus laughed, "They don't have those blasted marks on their forearm anymore."

"What?!"

"How is that possible?" asked Sirius in shock.

"They had it removed by a surgeon who was a halfblood, I was only five at the time," replied Regulus before glaring at them. "Besides, it was not their fault for those crimes – THEY WERE FORCE TO JOIN WITH THAT MAD MAN!"

"Bellatrix must have lied to you Harry!" shouted Sirius before gritting his teeth. "She was a lying witch since she was younger."

"OF COURSE!" snapped Regulus before getting out of bed. "If you had to be force into believing all that pureblood nonsense. Do you know where we have been living for the past 13 years?"

"Somewhere isolated where they can make you loyal to the Dark Arts and to Voldemort," sneered Sirius.

Regulus shook his head, "No, you dunderhead. We've been living where purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, squibs and muggles live peaceful. We help each other out, no one there are prejudices of who is who there."

Sirius and the other two had a shock look onto their faces when the doors opened up and again but this time it was Severus Snape.

"Oh thank goodness," murmured Regulus. "Lily look, its Uncle Sev."

"Uncle Sev? UNCLE SEV!" shouted Lily before getting off from the bed and dashed over to Severus' legs. "Uncle Sev, where is Mommy and Daddy?"

"They are fin, don't worry," replied Severus as he placed his hand onto the child's head. "Your Uncle Lucius is getting a private trail for them. Regulus there might be a slight chance that the Wizarding board will ask you to testify how your life was with them."

Regulus nodded his head but Sirius wouldn't have it.

"Like hell he would Snape," said Sirius angrily. "He will staying here at Hogwarts with Remus where he is safe and away from those Death Eaters bastards!"

"NO!" shouted Regulus. "You may have been my Godfather when my biological parents were alive but now I have my adoptive parents with new Godparents. I have to stay with him instead, right Godfather Severus?"

"What?!" shouted Sirius while the other two had a shock look onto their faces.

Severus smirked before looking over to Regulus, "Indeed, now come along as everyone is worried about you and your sister. Narcissa was close to storming over here when she heard what happen to your Mother. Lily what did I say about pulling my hair?"

"Sorry Uncle Sev," said Lily before giggling. "I can't help it, it's so soft."

"Lily?" said Sirius.

"Yes Black," sneered Severus before smiling a bit. "Her full name is Lillian Bellatrix Narcissa Lestrange and this is Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange, both are my Godchildren."

"Why would that filthy Death Eater cousin of mine use the name Lily for her ungrateful daughter?!" shouted Sirius.

Lily started crying and lowered her head onto godfather's hair. Regulus grit his teeth before glaring over at Sirius.

"How dare you – HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY SISTER YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!"

Remus and Poppy widen their eyes while Albus and Sirius couldn't believe on what Regulus just said.

"H-Harry no, y-you don't understand," stuttered Sirius.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" snapped Regulus.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what a blood traitor means?" asked Poppy seriously.

"Of course I do," replied Regulus. "But for me, a blood traitor is when someone who never support their family and never gives a chance to get to know them. Do you Lord Black know anything about how my Mother and my Aunts where treated when they were younger!"

Sirius opened his mouth before closing it as he couldn't answer Regulus question. How could he know how his cousins were raised? When they visit, Bellatrix and Narcissa followed their family beliefs while Andromeda went against it.

Severus sighs before placing his hand onto Regulus' shoulder, "Come, we have to get going. Poppy I will be taking them back to their Aunt Narcissa if they are fine."

Poppy nodded slowly, "Y-Yes, they are completely fine. Only that the young child was under shock so let her rest for a while."

Severus nodded but just before he left, Albus stopped him.

"Severus, if you please stay behind for a while."

"Right," murmured Severus before taking Lily off of his shoulders. He gave Lily to his godson and opened the door, "Regulus, would you mind waiting for me outside of the infirmary with your sister?"

Regulus nodded before leaving the room where Severus had enough time to place Silent wards to the door and not a second to soon, Sirius began to shout at him.

"YOU KNOW THIS WHOLE TIME WHERE MY GODSON WAS YOU BLOODY SNAKE?!"

"Severus, why did you keep this to yourself? You know that young Harry needs protection and training when the time he needs to face off Voldemort," said Albus sadly.

"YOU KEEP MY GODSON AWAY FROM ME JUST LIKE HOW YOU KEEP LILY AWAY FROM JAMES IN THE BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" continued Sirius.

While Albus and Sirius were shouting at Severus, Remus looked straight to Severus' eyes and noticed the emotions going through them.

Remus gritted his teeth, "BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU AND LET HIM SPEAK!"

Sirius and Albus immediately stop while Severus was mainly surprise to have Lupin on his side for this one time.

Severus sighs, "Thank you Lupin…as for your questions, my answer would be Lily."

"Lily? What do you mean, Snape?" asked Sirius.

"Thirteen years ago, Lily sent me a delay letter telling me if something happen to her then I would be taking care of Harry or Narcissa Malfoy nee Black as she chose us as his Godparents from her Will. If for any reason that Harry was sent to her awful sister, Petunia, she gave us full permission to do a Blood Adoption ritual," started Severus.

Sirius and Remus looked like fishes while Albus was furious.

"It was the same time that we found out that Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan were under some Loyalty potions and the Imperius Curse. It was Bellatrix idea to go get Harry out of Petunia's guardianship. When we got there, the child was inside the cupboard under the stairs and looked as if he had hardly much to eat and had a few small bruises. It was there that Bellatrix offered to blood adopt young Harry and take him somewhere far from here for safe measure," finished Severus.

"Cupboard…no food…" murmured Sirius before looking over to the Headmaster. "Sir, what's the meaning of this? Why did you send Harry over to Petunia and not to Remus?"

Albus sighs "For his protection as the wards can only be active from another blood relative and Petunia was the only one left."

"I could give him that protection Headmaster!" snapped Sirius.

"How Bellatrix raised Harry?" asked Remus.

"How Lily would have if she was alive," replied Severus before smiling. "The child has Potter's mischievous mind with the Lestrange brothers in the mix but has the intelligence of both Lily and Bellatrix. Regulus is very cunning but sweet child and the pranks he did when he was little were unbelievable."

"…Can…Can I see those memories?" asked Sirius in interest.

"They are private memories Black with my Godson, why would I give them to you? You were cruel to me when we attended here at Hogwarts,' sneered Severus.

Sirius was about to snapped at him but Remus stopped him before looking over to Severus.

"May I speak to Harry before the three of you leave?"

Severus sighs, "It is not me to decided but Regulus and I advise you to use his new name rather his old one."

Remus nodded, "Of course."

"Right, give me a second," said Severus as he removed the wards and opened the doors a bit. It took a few minutes when the doors open fully and came in was Regulus while his sister was hiding behind his legs.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"H-I mean Regulus, all I want to say is that I am so glad that you are alive and well. I was afraid that I lost you so many years ago," said Remus sadly before smiling a bit. "If it's possible can we spend some time and maybe I can tell you about your biological parents?"

Regulus thought for a moment, "I always did wonder what James Potter was like. I only got stories about my Mom and how wonderful she was. My Dad on the other hand, no one knew him much but they didn't want to say bad things about him either."

"If you like I can tell you as well?" offered Sirius.

Regulus glared at him that caused Sirius to flinch.

"I don't think so. I don't want to be anywhere near you just yet. You need to gain my trust and by doing that you really need to hear my Mother out."

Sirius sighs, "I will see what I can do but first, um I'm sorry about my outburst to your little sister. Are you alright little one?"

Lily looked up from her brother's legs before nodding.

"That's a start," murmured Regulus. "Mr. Lupin I will sent you an owl message later this week but my little sister is coming along, fine by you?"

"Of course I will wait till then H-Regulus," replied Remus before smiling softly. "Sorry need to get used to saying your new name."

Regulus smiled "You were not the only one. Draco always calls me by my original name so Mother decided to keep my original name as my middle name so it would make sense for him calling me Harry."

"Well, I'm glad you are safe Mr. P-Lestrange but I am afraid that you must come back to Britain. You must be prepared to fight Voldemort when the time comes my boy," said Albus.

"I don't have to listen to you sir as you don't have any authority over me," said Regulus angrily. "Yes I have to give you respect but I'm fine where I am attending as of right now so if you don't mind I don't want to upset more my Aunt, now excuse me."

Regulus turned sharply while his sister ran after him.

Albus stood in shock while Sirius and Remus couldn't believe what Regulus said to the Headmaster. Poppy and Severus had a small smirk onto their faces.

"Well if you would excuse me Headmaster," said Severus before stopping at the doorway. "Regulus is quite intelligent and hard to fool. He is not going to stand around to become your sacrificial lamb, good day Headmaster."

-Malfoy Manor-

"Regulus and Lily! Oh thank Merlin you are safe and sound thank goodness!" said Narcissa as she was hugging them to death.

"A-Aunt C-Cissy, c-can't breathe," said Regulus while Lily was trying to get loss from the death grip of her aunt's.

"Oh sorry dears, why don't you go to Draco's room? His friends are here right now," said Narcissa. "Don't worry Lucius will get your parent's a trail and will be out from those holding cells."

"Right, thanks Aunt Cissy," murmured Regulus before the two Lestrange siblings walked upstairs to their cousin's room.

The moment he knocked on the door, Draco opened it and dragged him inside before closing the door. He looked over at his cousin before sighing in relief.

"I'm glad that you are alright Harry."

"I was only stun Draco, no broken bones or anything," said Regulus before making a face. "Merlin, you are worse than your Mother."

Draco's friends were sitting around his room. Regulus took a seat by Daphne Greengrass and Draco took a seat by Theodore Nott. Lily walked over to Serenity where they started to draw at the table.

Draco grinned sheepishly before slapping his forehead, "How can we be so careless Harry?!"

Regulus sighs, "How are we supposed to know that dog was Auror Black?"

"I guess so," murmured Draco before taking a seat at his bed. "So what's going to happen now, Harry?"

"I…I have no idea," answered Regulus.

"Don't worry Reggie, your parents will be out of there soon. You have our support," said Daphne Greengrass as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks," said Regulus before smirking. "So how's Hogwarts?"

"Oh it's wonderful Reggie dearest," replied Pansy Parkinson. "I wish you can come and visit so we can give you a tour around the place."

"I think he will be at the library most of the time Pansy," said Theodore Nott.

"Right," murmured Pansy while Blaise Zabini laughed a bit.

Regulus sighs, "I would love to attend Hogwarts because my biological and adoptive parents went there but the problem is the Headmaster. He will go on about the whole Boy-Who-Lived crap to the students and all."

"Forgot about that," murmured Theo.

"So there is a slight chance that you might be coming to Hogwarts," said Blaise before grinning. "Wicked!"

Theo frown, "Blaise, don't forget that if he does come to Hogwarts, the students would suspect him to be sorted into Gryffindor."

"No, No, No! Reggie is a Slytherin!" said Pansy as she shook her head.

"I for one don't want to be here any longer," said Regulus softly. "At least in Salem, I don't have to deal with that kind of crap minus the fangirls that follows me at the Academy."

Draco and his friends didn't know what to say while Daphne wanted to hex the supposed fangirls.

"Reggie, look what me and Seri did," said Lily as she and Serenity walked up to him. "Doesn't it look pretty for Mommy and Daddy?"

Regulus took the picture and saw it was their family all together once again along with Severus and his friends back at Salem.

"It's wonderful Lily and yes Mom and Dad will love it. Now come on, it's been a long day and it's past your bed time," said Regulus as he picked up sister.

"But," Lily yawned "I-I'm not sleepy yet."

Regulus, Draco and his friends laughed softly as Lily and Serenity were getting sleepy and rubbing their tried eyes.

"Come on Seri, time to bed," said Draco as he picked up his little sister. Serenity just nodded before laying her head onto her brother's shoulder and fell asleep instantly.

"Wait Draco, let me help you," said Pansy as she got up rather quickly.

Draco shrug before leaving the room with Pansy following close by. Regulus was about to leave as well when Daphne walked up to him.

"Let me help you Harry," offered Daphne.

Regulus nodded and left the room with Daphne walking by him, shoulder to shoulder.

The moment the pair left, Theo and Blaise were laughing of the plain obvious that Pansy has feelings for Draco while Regulus and Daphne had something kind of connection between them.

Meanwhile, downstairs at Lucius' study room, the adults were discussing about the trail that Lucius is trying to make for the Lestrange family.

"So are they going to give a trail to my sister and her family?" asked Narcissa.

"They are thinking around October like they couldn't find any trance of the Dark Mark on their forearms," replied Lucius as he lean over at the armchair.

Severus sighs, "Didn't you not tell them that their children go to Salem Academy?"

"I did but Dumbledore butt in and assist that Regulus needs to be enroll to Hogwarts," replied Lucius. "Until the Lestrange trail that is."

Narcissa girt her teeth before slapping her hands to the coffee table.

"I wouldn't allow it! Dumbledore would try to do something to Regulus if he goes to Hogwarts."

"If he does then you don't have to worry about him," said Severus before smirking. "The child would most likely be sorted to Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

Narcissa sighs "Very well, I need to send an owl message to Salem Academy and John telling them what had happen. I would request for the Headmaster to send Regulus' education records."

"I will try to get Fudge to move the trial date sooner," said Lucius before smirking. "Or have the Salem Academy Headmaster under their ass because they have their best student here."

Severus smirked, "Of course you would Lucius but now if you would excuse me but I need to talk to Minerva about a temporary transfer student that will be attending his 4th year in Hogwarts."

"Of course Severus," said Lucius.

Severus was about to leave before remembering something.

"Oh and Lupin asked Regulus to spend some time with him and tell him stories about his biological Father. Regulus only agreed if his sister comes along, good night."

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other, not knowing if it was a good idea. But it was Regulus decision, not theirs and he could handle himself on his own.

"Let's talk about this in the morning dear," said Narcissa while Lucius nodded.

After a few weeks, Regulus found himself at Diagon Alley and was getting his school robes with Draco. He will be going to attend Hogwarts until his parents trail.

Regulus sighs, "I can't believe I am going to that blasted school."

"Come on Harry, don't be down like that. I mean at least you get your wish by attend the same school as your parents did, right?" said Draco.

"Mm you do have a point there," murmured Regulus as he rubbed back of his neck before frowning. "But I still don't like it."

"Right," said Draco before smiling. "Hey look at the bright side, you can get to help me torture the Gryffindors in Potions."

Regulus smiled a bit before seeing an elderly woman walking up to them.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, are you here for some new school robes?"

Draco nodded, "Yes Madam Malkin and my cousin here as well. He's transferring to Hogwarts temporary until his parents are done with a business meeting."

Madam Malkin nodded, "Very well, come to the fitting rooms."

It didn't took long for their robes to be done but when they were about to leave, Draco ran into someone. It was Ron Weasley and a girl with curly brunette hair.

"Weasley, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going through your brother's clothing instead or do you have enough for the hand me down robes" sneered Draco.

Regulus sighs, _'Here we go again. Don't they get tried at snapping each other's throats?'_

"Shut up Malfoy! It's none of your business," snapped Ron.

"Ron please he is trying to bait you just like always, just ignore him," said the brunette.

"Yes Weasley listen to Granger," sneer Draco before smirking. "At least she has more brains than you…I always wonder how you are passing your classes? Is she helping you cheat or help you check your homework before handing to the Professor?"

Regulus saw the redhead's face was getting red while the brunette was glaring at his cousin.

Regulus made a face, _'I'm already miss the peace from Salem…I wonder how long I will go insane after this.'_

"Draco can we just please go. I have to meet with Mr. Lupin at the Leaky Cauldron later today and my sister is coming along with me."

Draco sighs, "Fine, let's go. My Mother should be done getting our books and Severus getting our potion supplies."

"Come on Hermione, Ginny is waiting for us" said Ron but was stopped when she didn't move.

"Did…Did you say, Mr. Lupin?"

"That's right, why? Do you know him as well?" wondered Regulus.

"Yes, he was our Defense of the Dark Arts Professor last year but how do you know him? I never had seen you before."

Regulus glared at her, "I don't have to tell you. I don't even know your name."

"I answered what you asked me so have manners to answer my question."

Regulus frown, "You could have not answered, you know. It's your chose to answer but seriously it's ruder not to give your name."

Hermione frowned for not realizing it.

"Oh well my name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend, Ron Weasley. We are going to our 4th year, what about you?"

"Pleasure…I'm Regulus Lestrange, a Salem Academy 4th year student but unfortunately some events happen that I'm forced to go to Hogwarts until it's solved."

"Lestrange? LESTRANGE!? HERMIONE GET AWAY FROM HIM, HIS MOTHER IS THAT INFAMOUS BELLATRIX!" shouted Ron.

Regulus grit his teeth, "DON'T YOU DARE INSYLT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! SHE WAS FORCED TO MAKE THOSE CRIMES BY HER OWN MOTHER AND FATHER YOU BASTARD!"

Hermione and Ron widen their eyes in disbelief on what they heard. Regulus glared to Ron before storming off the store without saying anything.

Draco walked over to Ron and grabbed hold onto his shirt. He glared at the redhead before grit his teeth.

"You have no idea what you just did Weasley."

-London Park-

"Go have fun Lily," said Regulus.

"Yay swings!" said Lily happily as she dashed to the swing set.

Regulus smiled before taking seat at a nearby bench and Remus sat next to him.

Remus sighs, "So I heard you ran into Ron and Hermione earlier today, can you tell me your side of the story"

Regulus frown before sighing, "Yea, I met that guy who by the way was insulting my Mother and thought this crazy idea I was going to hurt Granger. Fucking idiot! I have friends back in Salem who are muggleborns, squibs and even muggles."

"So it's really true then," said Remus as he ran his hand over his hair. "Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers were really controlled."

Regulus nodded before making a face, "Is it that hard to believe that my Mother, Father and Uncle were being controlled by some potions?"

"Yes," replied Remus. "But please do understand. Most of Voldemort's followers were from the Black family and it was suspected that Bellatrix and her sisters to follow in their family footsteps."

"Oh well that would explain it," said Regulus before smiling a bit. "So what did James Potter did for a living and how was he like in Hogwarts? Uncle Sev didn't want to say anything because he didn't know much about him as they were not good friends."

"Ah I see Severus did become the better man than us. Well were to start – ah let's start the first time we meet Severus and Lily…"

-Hogwarts, Sept, 1 -

"Welcome my students to another wonderful year but before we start things off, we have a transfer student all the way from Salem Academy who kindly accepted to come to Hogwarts," said Albus happily.

Regulus who was waiting outside of the Great Hall with that Grounds Keeper named Rubeus Hagrid. The friendly half giant was talking how he meet him when he was just a baby.

Regulus sighs before opening a bit of the giant doors to the Great Hall just when he heard Dumbledore say something that he should have suspected.

"Let me introduce you to your savior who now goes by the name Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Potter-Lestrange!"

'_You just have to say that you fucking old coot and that is not my legal surname at all,' _thought Regulus angrily before feeling Hagrid place his large hand onto his shoulder.

"Shall we Harry?"

Regulus sighs, "Sure but Hagrid, my name is Regulus now."

"Oh right, sorry about that Reg," said Hagrid as he open the doors. "Shall we?"

Regulus nodded before walking next to the half giant where Regulus started to hear whispers. Regulus shook it off as he looked over to the Head table where he saw his Godfather who was giving him a supporting smile.

That gave Regulus some calmness before walking over to the stool where Professor McGonagall who had a black old wizard's hat.

'_Must be how they sort the students here,'_ thought Regulus as he took a seat at the stool. He felt the hat being placed onto his head before hearing a voice into his head.

"_**Ah Mr. Potter has shown up – oh you went to Salem Academy and are quite an intelligent student as well,"**_said the Sorting hat.

"_**You can say that but can we get along with this," **_said Regulus before glaring a bit. _**"And it's Lestrange, not Potter."**_

"_**Of course Mr. Lestrange," **_said the Sorting hat. _**"Now let's see where to put you child. Mm you have both Lily's intelligences, James' bravery and you adoptive parent's cunning and ambition…but where to put you?"**_

"_**Which house can I make the Headmaster upset?" **_wondered Regulus.

"_**Ah that would be Slytherin child," **_replied the Sorting hat._** "Albus believes you will sorted to Gryffindor just like your biological parents but you don't have the right trait for a one. That leaves Slytherin or Ravenclaw, which would it be child?"**_

Regulus thought for a moment before smirking, _**"I believe you know which one Sorting hat."**_

The Sorting hat chuckles, _**"Very well then – **_**Better be Slytherin!"**

Every student sat in frozen with their mouths open in shock. The Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the Wizarding world was to be suspected to go to Gryffindor like his fallen parent's.

Oh how wrong they were.

Moments later the Slytherin house clapped and cheering. Not because they have another Black or Lestrange in their house but the savior of the Wizarding world.

Is it possible that a cunning wizard like Regulus be good as well?

"WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM!"

Regulus smiled a bit before giving back the Sorting hat to Professor McGonagall who had a frown on her face.

Regulus shrugs it off before getting up from the stool and walked over to where Draco and Daphne was seating at. He took Draco's left before looking up at the Head table to see his Godfather smiling at him before taking a glance to Dumbledore.

The old wizard had this dark aura surrounding him before slowly it turned to a calming one.

'_Take that you fucking old coot,'_ thought Regulus before Draco placed his arm around his neck.

"This year is going to be great!" said Draco happily. "The Gryffindors have no idea what's going to hit them!"

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Draco this is only temporary until my parents are out before moving back to Salem so I can resume my education back at Salem Academy."

"You don't have to remind me about that Harry," said Draco sadly. "Let me at least enjoy it while it last, alright."

Regulus sighs, "Fine."

Daphne laughed a bit before noticing that Ron was looking over to Regulus while Ginny was eyeing him with such determination in her eyes.

She glared at her before grab hold onto Regulus' arm which made Ginny widen her eyes.

Daphne smirked before blushing a bit on how she was holding onto Regulus. She was about to let go when he stopped her.

"Don't…I needed that," said Regulus. "This place has so much negative energy…I needed some positive ones to negate the negative ones…please don't let go."

Daphne smiled happily before resting her head to his shoulder.

"I promise I would not Harry."

Regulus sighs in relief before hearing a shocking news coming from Albus.

"Now before we begin, this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament! And the winner will be receiving glory and the prize money whoever wins against the other two schools."

"What?! Is that old coot mad or something?" asked Regulus.

"We think so," murmured Blaise while the other Slytherins nodded.

Regulus dropped his head onto the table, "That's it! Insanity is going to be the end of me here!"

**-Break Line-**

**Oh no poor Reggie, forced to go to Hogwarts, can't he ever catch a break at all? I don't think.**

**Next Chapter: Regulus starts Hogwarts and drama starts as Dumbledore has something plan for Regulus. Will Regulus ever talk to Sirius or ignore him completely?**

**Until next time my readers, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 4 rewrite!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's and the classes of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

**-Break Line-**

Regulus was sitting peaceful as possible in his house table while his cousin was talking to Blaise about Quidditch. Pansy and Daphne were talking about something but what most of the students were talking about was the Tri-wizard tournament.

Regulus just shook it off.

His instructors told him about it back when he was twelve years old. It was a dangerous game for the strongest wizards and witches to see if they have what it takes to be the best back around at the 1200s.

"Come on Harry it's time for Defense," said Draco.

"Coming," murmured Regulus.

Daphne smiled a bit before grabbing hold onto Regulus' hand. She gave him a supporting smile which Regulus gave back.

Draco's small group was heading out of the Great Hall when they were stopped by Ron and Hermione. Regulus could see that the redhead had a smug on his face.

"Come Harry, let's us show you to the Defense class and you can seat by me," said Ron before smirking. "Much better sitting with those slimy Slytherins if you ask me."

"I don't think so Weasley. Besides if I'm not mistaken, I'm a Slytherin as well," said Regulus before glaring at him. "Anyway, these slimy Slytherins you are talking about are my friends and cousin."

"Friends? Oh come on Harry, they are a bunch of future dark wizards and witches," said Ron before offering his hand. "Come with us Harry, the side of good where you rightful belong."

Regulus sighs before rubbing his forehead and glared at Ron.

"Where I rightfully belong is at Salem, not here Weasley. But no, your blasted Headmaster and your damn Ministry had to mess things up for me and my family! Just leave me alone, got it?!"

Ron and Hermione step back a bit to see that Regulus' eyes turned a slight dark shape of dark violet-green and it was glowing a bit.

Hermione shook it off before walking close to Regulus, "Please Harry, we will fill you in what you missed since your disappearance. I can even help you with your work so you can catch up with the rest of us."

Draco and his friends started laughing that got Hermione annoyed.

"And what's so funny, Malfoy?" demanded the brunette.

"You offering to help Harry out on his homework," replied Draco in between laughs. Regulus smirked a bit as it was a bit hilarious.

"What do you mean? I scored the highest last year so I am capable of helping Harry here to catch up on his work," said Hermione while Ron nodded.

"T-That's not it, Granger," said Pansy before smirking. "Regulus here, is quite intelligent and was placed 3rd top strongest wizard in Salem Academy. So in a way…he will be tutoring you instead."

Hermione had a shock look onto her face before frowning.

"Top 3rd? But I was placed 2nd."

"Salem Academy is for wizards and witches that have powerful magic cores or have some kind of Element magic," explained Theo. "Hogwarts may be the best in Britain but Salem Academy is for the best."

"And why didn't I get an acceptance letter?" asked Hermione before glaring at them. "You can see I am the best from our class year so why am I not over there instead?"

Regulus sighs, "Because only a few Britain wizards and witches get those acceptance letter as you guys have Hogwarts. Salem Academy are for American wizards and witches."

"Now if you would move out of the way," said Draco.

"Not without Harry," said Ron.

Regulus grit his teeth before walking pass them. He turned his head to them before glaring, "You two are nothing to me so you can't tell me what to do and that's Lestrange to you. Only my real friends call me by my middle name."

Draco and the others smirked before after Regulus and took him to their class. Meanwhile at the Head table, Albus had a grim look on his face to see what had happen.

"I fear for young Harry's safety if he continues to be in the house of Slytherin. Young Malfoy and his group of friends are not such a wise chose to be friends with."

Severus glared over to him, "What pray tell is wrong with them Albus? They are just children who are just barely learning about life."

"Everything is wrong in the house of Slytherin Snape!" snapped Sirius. "It filled with bunch of dark wizards and witches in training!"

"Watch what you are saying Black," sneered Severus before smirking. "One step out of line and you can say bye-bye to Regulus – permanently!"

Sirius widened his eyes before getting up from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall.

Albus frown, "Now Severus, you shouldn't give a hard time to Sirius, he just found his Godson. Couldn't you at least let him talk to young Mr. Potter-Lestrange for a few minutes so he can get to know him better?"

"If you don't recall Dumbledore, Regulus is my Godson now, not Black's," said Severus angrily. "He lost his title when Harry took that Blood Adoption potion with Lily's permission. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to teach."

-Defense Class, 5th years-

"Alastor Moody, ex-Auror and your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to – end of story goodbye thy end, any questions?" said Moody.

Regulus and the other students shook their heads as their new Professor continued on.

"Now when it comes to the Dark Arts," said Alastor before grinning. "I believe the practical approach but first which of you could tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir," answered Hermione.

"And the reason why they are called that?" asked Moody.

"Because they are unforgivable," continued Hermione. "If you use anyone of them you will…"

"Will send you one ticket to Azkaban, correct?!" said Moody.

The students nodded their heads while Regulus had a confuse look on his face.

"Now the Ministry says you're too young to see these curses– I say different!" shouted Moody. He turned around and started to write something onto the blackboard.

"You need to know what you are up against! You need to be prepared – need to find another place for that chewing gum than underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!"

The students turned around to see Seamus with a disbelief look and was holding onto a chewed gum onto his right hand.

"What no way? How can he see the back of his head?" whispered Seamus. Ron shrug his shoulders before the two ducked as their Professor tossed the chalk towards them.

"Up here classroom!" shouted Moody before looking around. "So, which curse should we say first? Weasley!"

"Y-Yes?" said Ron.

"Stand," ordered Moody.

Ron slowly got up while Moody lean a bit to him, "Give us a curse."

"Well," said Ron. "My Dad did tell me about one…the Imperious Curse."

"Oh your Father would know all about that, gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief few years ago," said Moody as he walked towards his desk. He took out a jar that had three large spiders, "Perhaps this will show you why."

Ron had a pale look on his face while a few of the students were a bit curious to see what was going to happen to the spider. Hermione was just glaring.

Regulus watched as the one-eye wizard opened the jar before leaning over to his cousin.

"Is it that bad to cast that curse here in Britain?"

Draco nodded, "The Ministry labels it as dark magic so no one can use it along with the other two. The Torture curse and the Killing curse."

Regulus frown, "There a no such thing as dark and light magic. A friend of mine that graduated from Salem Academy had to cast it on a criminal because he was running away from them."

"So where you live…the Unforgivable curses have uses?" whispered Draco as Moody was taking out a spider from the jar.

Regulus nodded, "That's right but I never seen it how it works. Its rumor to be quite painful but it depends on how much you want the pain to be."

"That's what Father and Mother told me when I was little," whispered Draco.

Regulus looked up to see that Moody calmly took out the spider and pointed his wand at the small creature.

"_Imperio!_"

The small spider started to move a bit before staying still. Moody then waved his wand where the spider followed suit as he started to make the spider to dance.

Everyone slowly began to laugh before the spider landed on Vincent Crabbe.

"Don't worry, completely harmless," said Moody as Vincent was trying to protect his face.

Than Moody waved his to wand to another direction. The spider went to one of the Patil twins hand and was slowly climbing onto her robes.

She took a few deep breathes before Moody moved the spider onto Ron's head. The redhead was having a panic attack as the spider was so close to him.

"If she bites…her venom is instant kill," warned Moody.

Draco laughed a bit harder to see Ron in such a state. Regulus just shook it off and lazily watched as Ron was being tormented.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Moody before pointing his wand over to Draco, making the spider go to his nose.

"Get it off! Get it off!" begged Draco.

Regulus sighs before calmly taking off the spider of his cousin. He gently laid the small creature on this desk before the spider was forced to move again.

"What should I do next?" wondered Moody as he made the spider go near a window and below him was a jar with water. "Toss it out of the window or…drown him?"

The students keep quiet while Moody made the spider return back to him.

"Many witches and wizards have claimed to have done You-Know-Who's beating under the influence of the Imperious Curse but here is the rub, how do we sought out the liars?" said Moody slowly. "Another, another – Longbottom was it? Up! Professor Sprout tells me you have an attitude for Herbology."

Neville nodded slowly before biting his lip, "T-The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct, Correct! Come, come. Particular nasty one, the Torture Curse," said Moody as he guided Neville to the front of the class.

He placed the spider on the desk and pointed his wand at the spider once again

"_Crucio!_"

The spider started to violently move from the massive pain he was receiving but Neville was feeling uncomfortable as to the some other students.

"Stop it! Can't you see it bothering him! Stop it!" cried out Hermione.

Moody who was into the spell, shook his head before stopping the curse. He grabs the spider before walking over to Hermione's desk and placed the spider onto her books.

"Perhaps," said Moody. "You can give us the last Unforgivable curse Miss Granger."

Hermione who was in tears, shook her head. Moody sighs and was about to cast the curse when someone spoke.

"The Killing Curse also known as the Death Curse where I live."

The students turned their heads to see Regulus Lestrange standing.

"Yes, that one," murmured Moody before pointing his wand at the spider. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The students stared at the once alive spider before Moody looked over to Regulus direction.

"There is a reason why it is called the Killing Curse but throughout the years, only one person was ever survived this curse, am I right…Mr. Potter-Lestrange?"

Regulus sighs before looking down at the dead spider, "You mean me…I guess it's true for human history but there are some creatures that can survive being hit by that curse."

"Oh and what are they?" asked Moody in a bit interested.

"Vampires, who have no beating heart and Spirits who are already died," answered Regulus.

"Correct," murmured Moody before taking out a vile out of his robes and drink it.

Once the class ended, Regulus and Draco left the room before Blaise laughed a bit.

"I can't believe you were able to outsmart a retirement Auror," said Blaise while Theo nodded.

"That guy was he really an Auror, Draco?" asked Regulus.

Draco nodded, "He was and the best as what I have heard from my Father but he's also paranoid."

"Make sense but still it's no wonder no one here can't beat that You-Know-Who. At Salem, the authorities can use the Cruciatus Curse or the Death Curse to killers, rapists, or if anyone who did something unforgivable," explain Regulus.

A few passing students stopped to hear what Regulus was saying.

"Wait! Are you telling us in Salem, they can use those dark curses and not get sent to a prison?" asked Susan Bones.

"Pretty much I mean their title is unforgivable but they could be used for good as well," said Regulus.

"Oh please don't be fooled," said Ron before forming a fist. "Those curses are meant to be dark no matter what or how you use it."

"Oh, really?" said Regulus before smirking. "The disarming spell, Expelliarmus is listed as a light spell, right? So what happens if you sent the person flying towards a cliff and having him killed?"

"Well I-I umm – Mione?" wondered Ron.

"I-I don't know," said Hermione before shaking her head. "But what is true is that the Unforgivable curses were made for dark proposes. Many have died of dark wizards using them."

Regulus sighs, "That may be true to your history but not mine. The Cruciatus Curse or the Pain Curse, can be used to scare off enemies and sent off any spies to us. The Death Curse can be used to end a person's life if he or she is suffering too much. The Imperious Curse or the Control Curse can be used on criminals that would not stay still for testing. Now was there anything dark about that?"

"Umm…well no I…I guess not…if you put it that way," said Hermione as she was feeling embarrassed.

"Never label something before reading their full effects and what uses they can be performed. All spells can be harmless if you cast it properly and maturely but if you are a foul to cast them like a dunderhead…well like my friend says 'No mind than no brain' and she was placed 4th in my school, now if you excuse me," said Regulus.

Hermione stood there in shock as Regulus walked out of the hallway. His cousin walked up to him before wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"You sure you were not supposed to be in Ravenclaw, Harry?"

Regulus smiles, "Oh quite it Draco, I don't want to miss dinner as I am rather hungry after that weird lesson."

Draco laughed, "Alright come on then."

-Dumbledore's Office, after dinner-

"Headmaster, there is no way that Potter would come to our side," said Ron angrily.

"What happen?" asked Albus while Sirius and Remus were leaning on a wall.

"Potter questioned about the Unforgivable Curses being dark spells but we all know that they are dark no matter what," answered Ron with a sneer.

"But his points were not that bad Ron," said Hermione.

Albus sighs, "Never the less, you two have to get him to agree on staying here in Britain. The trial for the Lestrange's have been moved at the end of October which is a month away."

Ron snorts, "I highly doubt that they will be declared innocent. My Dad told me that the Lestrange's were fighting with You-Know-Who during the first war!"

"What you say is true Mr. Weasley," said Albus before shaking his head. "But they didn't bare the Dark Mark on their forearm. That is why they are getting a trial to be question."

"I don't see why they can't just be sent to Azkaban," murmured Ron.

"They are not residence here any longer so the Wizarding court has find some way for the Lestrange's to be prison for their crimes," said Albus. "In the meantime, you must convince young Harry to stay here in Britain."

"Maybe I can put some Love potions to his drinks but in small amounts," suggested Ginny.

"Wait – what!" said Sirius while Remus had his eyes widen in shock. "Love potions?"

"Yes I believe that would work," murmured Albus, ignoring Sirius outburst. "It would give a reason for Harry to beat Voldemort when the time comes."

"How about telling him about the Potter's, his birth parents?" said Hermione.

"That is taking care of by Remus, correct?" said Albus.

"Y-Yes, I did tell him a few stories about James and Lily," replied Remus.

"How about tell him the crimes that Bellatrix did when she was a Death Eater?" said Ginny.

Albus was about to reply when Sirius shook his head.

"Headmaster if don't recall I believe H – Regulus knows about Bellatrix's past along of the Lestrange brothers."

Albus widens his eyes before shaking his head, "How I did forget? Thank you Sirius for reminding me. There is much to do but so little time."

"Of course, Headmaster," murmured Sirius.

"Well off to bed children, you have a long day tomorrow," said Albus.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione nodded before leaving the office. Sirius and Remus were about to leave as well when Albus stopped them.

"Sirius, try to get a chance to talk to you Godson as he needs to understand that we need him for the upcoming war."

"Um…that is going to be a problem Albus," said Sirius sadly. "H – Regulus wouldn't want to be near me after my outburst back at the infirmary."

"Then try to win Severus good side," suggested Albus. "Young Harry seem to be quite fond over him."

"Me? Being civil with – Snape?!" said Sirius. "Like that is ever going to happen Albus! I hate him and he hates me!"

"Try Sirius," said Albus. "It's for the greater good, for all of us."

"…I will try my best," murmured Sirius before he and Remus head out.

-Severus' quarters-

"I am glad to know that Regulus is doing wonderfully," said Narcissa happily. "My son, Draco can be quite protective for his cousin."

Severus smirked, "You got that right. Draco and his friends are there with him and making sure he is safe."

Narcissa smiled before she felt a tug on her robe. She turned to see it was her daughter and niece.

"Aunt Cissy, can I go and find my brother? I miss him really badly," said Lily softly.

Narcissa sighs before picking up the small child, "I'm sorry Lillian but you can't. You can get lost quite easily around here and you are just only eight years old."

Lily looked down sadly, "So when can I see him again?"

"Give him some time to adjust his new schedule and then once he is settled, Uncle Sev will set a date for you to meet with your brother," replied Narcissa.

"Ok," said Lily happily before jumping off from Narcissa. She and Serenity took off at the corner where they were drawing a few pictures.

Severus was about to speak when there was a sudden knock on the door. Narcissa raised up her eyebrow before looking over to Severus.

"I thought the students should be in bed by now."

Severus frowned, "They should be."

"Then who would be knocking at your door around this time," wondered Narcissa as Severus walked over to the door and opened it.

Severus widen his eyes before glaring, "What do you want Black? I'm quite busy."

"C-Can we talk?" asked Sirius.

Severus was about to decline when Narcissa walked over to them.

"S-Sirius?"

"Cissy? W-What are you doing here?" wondered Sirius.

Narcissa smiled, "Oh like any Mother would do, seeing how my son and nephew are doing. Though I did came to see how Reggie is fairing here in Hogwarts."

"I-I see," murmured Sirius.

"Again what do you want Black?" asked Severus again.

Sirius sighs, "Can…Can we talk discuss this inside? Its…Its about H – Regulus and it's really important that I need to tell you."

Severus looked straight to his eyes to see the emotion of betrayal in them. The Potion master sighs before opening the doors for him, "It better be important Black."

Sirius nodded before going inside and took a sit at the couch. Narcissa sat next to him while Severus sat at an armchair that was near the fireplace.

"Spill Black. What about my Godson? And why did you want to discuss this inside my private quarters?" said Severus.

Sirius sighs before telling them what was planned in Dumbledore's office. The plan to get Regulus to stay in Britain, beat Voldemort when he returns and if he survives, marry him off to Ginny Weasley.

"I see," murmured Severus angrily. He sighs, "Now I understand why you want to discuss this inside my quarters. None of Dumbledore's gossip portraits are here."

"I thank you for telling us dear cousin but," said Narcissa before frowning. "That's still does not change the fact that Regulus will not talk to Sirius."

Sirius sighs sadly as what his cousin said was true.

"Not…unless he fulfill Regulus' request," stated Severus.

"What?" said Sirius.

"Request?" wondered Narcissa.

"Yes, you see before leaving, Regulus said that he will only talk to him once again if he reunites with Bellatrix and hear her out," said Severus.

"Ah I see," said Narcissa before smiling. "Well then let me go see if the Ministry will allow a visit. I was planning to go and visit my sister anyway."

"I guess if I want to talk to Regulus then very well," said Sirius. "I'll wait for an owl message to when we visit Bellatrix."

Narcissa nodded before getting up, "I best be going, it's a pleasure seeing you once again Sirius and good night Severus – Lily and Serenity! It's time to head home."

Lily and Serenity dashed over to Narcissa as Sirius got up as well.

"I best be off than…thanks Snape for listening to me," said Sirius before leaving quite quickly.

Severus blinked a few times before looking over to Narcissa. Young Lily and Serenity had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Did Black just thank me in a civil way?"

"I know he was horrible to you when both of you attended school but it's all in the past," said Narcissa before smiling. "Sirius has a pure heart, he just has trouble of listening to it."

"Right," murmured Severus before narrowing his eyes. "But I'm only allowing this because of Regulus and his protection. Let Black be our little spy in Dumbledore's little plan of his."

"Of course Severus," said Narcissa. "Say good night to Uncle Sev girls."

"Night Uncle Sev!"

"You will tell me when Reggie is not busy, right?" asked Lily.

Severus smiled, "Of course Lily and don't worry, it wouldn't be long. Your brother will catch up in no time and you'll get to talk to him soon."

Lily smiled before giving Severus a hug and ran back to Narcissa who was waiting at the fireplace. She grabbed hold onto both of the girl's hands and floo back to Malfoy Manor.

Within a week, Sirius received an owl message from his cousin saying that the visit date will be on the 29th of October. Two days away from their trial date which is on Halloween.

The same time as when announcement of who will be representing for each school.

In the meantime, Sirius was trying his best to protect Regulus from anyone. He would make sure that the house elves would not put any unknown potions into his godson's drinks.

Sirius in some way was glad that Draco was by his godson's side throughout mealtimes and would be the one that picks the foods and make sure there is nothing wrong with it.

'_Maybe…the Malfoy's have changed,'_ thought Sirius before looking over to Dumbledore. _'I will protect him Albus even if it means protecting him from you as well.'_

Sirius looked back to see Regulus seating next to the young Daphne Greengrass. The Lord Black know that the Noble house of Greengrass were neutral for the first war as they didn't want anything to do with some nonsense.

That's when he noticed a fainted blushing coming from Daphne and Regulus being so close to the young Slytherin blond.

'_You sure know how to catch a girl Harry… just like James,' _thought Sirius happily before taking a glance over to the Gryffindor table. He noticed how Ginny was glaring at Daphne with so much hateful eyes

'_Well now, history sure like to repeat itself. It's just like when Snape and James were fighting over Lily but this time is the girl's that are fighting over the male…this is not going to end pretty.'_

**-Break Line-**

**Bad Dumbledork! Bad Ginny! Leave Reggie alone!**

**Reggie did stir up the students in Hogwarts about the Unforgivable Curses, don't you think? And will Sirius be able to protect Harry from the supposed Light wizard Dumbledore and team up with…Severus?!**

**Next chapter: Sirius and Narcissa visits Bella in the ministry holding cells while Regulus deals with Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they are trying to get him to the light side but Draco and the Slytherins would not allow them.**

**Until next time peeps as I will try my best to update soon but I make no promises…ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 5 rewrite!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's that will come soon and the course of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

-Ministry-

"Would you stop it?!" snapped Sirius.

Narcissa frown before hitting her cousin's head.

"Now Sirius, behave yourself. It's been a while you have not seen Bella and you have to make a good impression."

Sirius sighs, "Let's just get this over with."

Narcissa shook her head, "You never change Sirius…come on then."

It took them about a few minutes to reach the holding cells. Sirius and Narcissa waited for a few minutes before the guards brought in Bella and the Lestrange brothers.

"You have an hour Lady Malfoy and Lord Black," stated the guard before leaving.

The room was in complete silence when Bella starting speaking.

"It's been a long time Siri, how have you been?" wondered Bella softly.

"Fine," murmured Sirius before glaring at her. "I just want answers."

Rodolphus snorted, "As if you are going to believe us if we tell you."

Sirius sighs, "I may have not for the start but Albus is planning something to do with Har – I mean with Regulus."

"I will not allow that old coot to use my nephew!" said Rabastan as he stood up angrily. Rodolphus grabbed his younger brother and sit him back down

"Calm down brother! Reggie will not follow that blasted old man!"

"Besides what we know that Dumbledore is planning for my son, what is there that you came here to ask," stated Bella.

Sirius sighs, "Is it true that you were subject onto believing of the pureblood ways in our family? Regulus said that we had the same problems."

"I see," murmured Bella before smiling. "It's true. Let me tell you what Narcissa, Andromeda and I had to endure with our parents, dear cousin."

-Hogwarts, Slytherin table-

Regulus was eating peaceful when he felt his two-way mirror vibrate. He grabbed hold onto the mirror before dropping his spoon from a familiar shout startled him.

"REGULUS LESTRANGE, I'M GOING TO BURN YOU INTO A CRISP!"

Regulus, Draco and a few of the Slytherins covered their eyes from the sudden shouting coming from the two-way mirror. Regulus picked up the mirror before glaring over to his friend.

"Will you calm down Astrid?!"

"CALM DOWN?! YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE STILL OVER AT BRITAIN! WAS IT THE BASTARD DUMBLEDORE? DID HE FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU AND FORCE YOU TO STAY? IF HE DID I WILL SO HAPPILY TAKE THE LIBERTY AND SEND HIM TO HELL'S GATE!"

The students shivered and couldn't believe that someone would dare to think about challenging Albus Dumbledore.

Regulus sighs, "I highly doubt you can do that. What would your sister say to you if she ever found out you went crazy once again?"

"As long as you don't tell her," said Astrid before pouting. "She went to parent mode when she found out about Daniel."

"I still can't believe you do that to him," said Regulus before making a painful look. "I feel pity for him on what you did to the guy."

Astrid smirked, "He deserves it though…that bloody pervert."

Regulus shook his head before Draco lean over to his cousin's right shoulder.

"Hey there Astrid, how have you been?"

"Hello Draco, it's been great," replied Astrid before frowning. "Well it would have if that blasted old fart wouldn't meddled in."

"True but then Reg wouldn't be attending here at Hogwarts. Hi, I'm Daphne."

Astrid looked through to see a girl with long blond hair with sapphire eyes. She titled her head before giving a wink over to Regulus.

"Ah! So you are that Greengrass girl that Reg doesn't stop talking. Glad to finally meet you. Reg, you didn't mention that she is a beauty, why have you not ask her out yet?"

Draco and his friends laughed while Regulus and Daphne were blushing deep crimson.

"L-Layoff Astrid," said Regulus. "Nadia! Are you there?"

Astrid's face was changed to another girl's face and who had a cat top of her head.

"You called?"

"Does Headmaster Fudo knows about this situation?" asked Regulus.

Nadia nodded, "Yes. Your Aunt Narcissa send a message to both of them. Headmistress Fudo demanded to meet with Dumbledore and have a few words with him."

"I say send my minions to that blasted bastard to hell!" shouted Irving as he appeared next to Nadia.

Regulus sighs, "I thought you were ban to use your undead army as you use it on last year's Halloween party without your parent's permission."

"Um well…not exactly…I mean if it's – damn it Reggie! You have to spoil my fun to destroy people I want to see hurt or burned alive!" whined Irving.

"Undead army?" questioned Blaise.

"He's a Necromancy mage," replied Regulus. "Their magic is a bit different than regular magic."

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were quite curious as Necromancy mages were quite rare. To the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, their faces were deep pale.

"Come on Reggie! You promised!" said Irving. "I wasn't able to perform that prank at the Welcoming feast!"

Regulus sighs, "I know I promise but…I can't go back until the Britain Ministry release my parents and my Uncle from prison."

"Prison?!"

"What in the fucking hell are they in prison?" demanded Astrid.

"They think that they are these loyal followers to this mad man Dark Lord," replied Regulus before making a face. "Not only that but they believe that they kidnap me since I am their blasted savior from the same crazy Dark Lord."

Irving frown, "That's stupid if you ask me Reg."

Regulus sighs "You're not the only one who thinks that. Oh and it's supposedly that Dark Lord is still out there and it is my duty to beat him when he returns."

"Shouldn't that be an Auror's job?" asked Nadia.

"It should but for some odd reason, those bastards are not doing their blasted job," sneered Regulus. "To give rid of this upcoming Dark Lord is my job, not theirs."

Astrid snorts, "I swear Britain wizards are becoming lazy by each generation. I think is because of those blasted inbreeding to keep their magic 'pure' – don't they know anything about birth defects?! Incest?!"

"I don't think so Astrid," murmured Regulus.

"Do you know when your parents are going to get out of prison?" wondered Nadia.

"No clue but they have their trial on October 31," replied Regulus.

"So you'll be back before Thanksgiving," said Nadia.

"I hope so," murmured Regulus before smiling. "Can't miss our Thanksgiving event, can't I?"

Irving and Nadia nodded while Astrid smiled before remembering something was supposed to happen in Britain.

"Hey wasn't this year that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament?"

Regulus sighs before scratching his cheek, "Um well…yes."

"…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT OLD MAN THINKING? THAT'S IT! I AM GOING OVER THERE AND CURSE THAT BLOODY FOUL!"

Regulus covered the mirror and the shouting became muffled. The words his friend was going to use was not kid friendly.

Once the muffling became silent, he uncovered the mirror to see an annoyed Astrid but she looks calmer.

"You done?" asked Regulus.

"Yes," murmured Astrid.

"Reg, just promise us that you will be careful," warned Nadia as she bit her lip. "I feel that someone might put your name into the Goblet."

"Are you sure? Are you positive?" said Draco.

Nadia opened her mouth before closing it and shook her head.

"I can't say for sure as it's a feeling," said Nadia.

"I will be careful and thanks for the heads up, Nadia," said Regulus as Nadia smiled warmly. "Talk to you guys later then."

Astrid smiled, "Ok Regulus, talk to you later and please don't outsmart the students as you usually do."

Regulus smirked, "Who me? I don't know what you are talking about Astrid."

"Of course," murmured Astrid before smiling. "Take care, my dear friend."

Regulus shook his head before putting away the mirror. He looked up to see the students were looking at him rather weirdly.

"Ok," said Regulus before getting up. "I am heading to the library, what to come along Daphne, Draco?"

"Of course," said Draco while Daphne nodded.

Hermione watched as Regulus left the hall and having second thoughts about him.

The Headmaster told her that when they would find Harry Potter, he would need some help to understand the situation they were dealing with but it would seems that he already knows.

She shook her head before making a face when Ron was talking once again with his mouth open.

"Ronald, have some manners."

Ron glaring at her, "Oh come on Hermione, lighten up will yea. We need to find a way to make Harry understand that we need him back."

Hermione sighs, "I know but as long as he is with those Slytherins, we can't get near him at all."

"Let me think of something," murmured Ron before smiling. "For now, we can try to be nice to him or something if not then we can use Love potions," said Ron.

"He shouldn't be at the Slytherin table at all!" snapped Ginny before she grit her teeth. "He should be here at the Gryffindor table with me!"

Hermione sighs before looking back to the doors of the Great Hall. In some way, she felt sorry for Regulus as a lot of people were suspecting so much for him.

-Salem Academy, Headmaster Fudo's Office-

"This is an unfortunate event. What do you think, dear?" said Jessie Fudo, the Headmaster to Salem Academy.

Yumi Fudo, the Headmistress to Salem Academy had a frown on her face.

"Not happy Jessie. Those Britain wizards' bastards have no business locking up the Lestrange's and having our best student to attend in that weak school board!"

Jessie sighs, "So when will you be going over there then?"

"Soon with a few students including Professor and Auror," replied Yumi. "I have a strange feeling that something terrible is going to happen and young Regulus needs our help."

"This is about the Tri-Wizard tournament, correct? You think that someone will foul the Goblet and plant Lestrange name in there?" said Jessie.

Yumi shook her head, "I don't think…I know. I need to start packing and send word to the students that will be coming with me."

"Right," murmured Jessie before making a face. "Just make sure you don't go overboard that would cause you to get ban from Britain like Russia and Australia."

Yumi smirked, "Those bastards were asking for a lesson or two dear."

Jessie shook his head before making a letter to the Ministry of Magic in Britain for a bit of a warning on what was going to happen.

'_I hope Regulus is not forced to play that blasted tournament. The child is gifted but I will not risk his life for just a barbaric game…Dumbledore you old coot, you better watch out."_

-October 31, the Lestrange Trial-

"Bring out Bellatrix Lestrange," said Lady Bones.

Regulus was sitting next to his godfather and his uncle.

He watched as the Aurors dragged his mother roughly to the chair in the middle of the room before they cast the binding spell on her so she would not move.

It took a lot of his might to not curse those blasted Aurors for mistreating his mother like that.

It was a good thing that Lily was not here as Daphne's mother took the liberty to babysit his sister and his cousin for today.

He watched as they gave his mother the truth serum and started asking questions to her.

"State your name," demanded Lady Bones.

"Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black."

"The serum is working, you may begin questioning her," said Lady Bones.

Albus nodded before standing up and looking over to Bellatrix with a small smirk on his face.

"Were you a follower to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

Everyone starting talking while Regulus was furious as the question that Dumbledore asked was a misleading one.

"Lock her up!"

"Send her to Azkaban! Where she belongs!"

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Sirius Black standing.

"Let me ask that question in another matter. Bellatrix, were you loyal to the Dark Lord from the beginning?"

"No, my husband, brother-in-law and I wanted no part with that mad man and the war," replied Bellatrix in monotone.

Everyone gasped while Albus was furious. Why was Sirius going against him of all a sudden?

Sirius nodded, "Bellatrix, what were you planning to do if you didn't want to join with the Dark Lord in the first place?"

"We were planning to move to someplace where muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods work side by side and live together peacefully."

"And yet you joined with the Dark Lord. What changed your mind?" wondered Lord Greengrass.

"Before we were left, my Mother and Father request to meet with us for a farewell but it was not, it was a trap. They cast the Imperio curse on me, my husband and brother-in-law and gave us Loyalty potions at huge amounts to insure we stay loyal to the Dark Lord."

The room stayed quiet as the court was stunned on what they heard.

Albus was beyond furious but he had something on his sleeve.

"If you were not loyal to the Dark Lord then why did you kidnapped Harry Potter?"

"Lady Lily Potter nee Evans sent my sister a delay letter saying that she was Harry's Godmother and Godfather was Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince. She didn't want Harry to be raised by her muggle sister as she knows he will be treated horribly. She gave us permission to take Harry if he ends up in Petunia's care and another to do a Blood Adoption potion."

Everyone was speechless while Albus wanted to curse someone right now. He was about to question her again when Lady Bones spoke.

"That's enough! Give her the antidote so we can move on."

The Wizarding court questioned the same thing to the Lestrange brothers and they answered the same responds as Bellatrix.

"Can Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange formally known as Harry James Potter come forth please," said Lady Bones.

Regulus took a deep breath before walking up to the middle of the court and he bowed to show his respects. The Wizarding Lords were a bit shocked but shook it off.

"Mr. Lestrange, can you tell us how the Lestrange's treated you for the past 14 years?" asked Lady Bones.

Regulus nodded and began telling on how Bellatrix would teach him about manners and Rodolphus teaching him about being a gentleman. Rabastan would take him out to parks, lakes and camping trips during the weekends.

He talked about his life in Salem and how the people over there don't show any hatred to one and the other. He even told them that he had a few friends that were muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods.

Lady Bones smiled, "I am glad you had a wonderful childhood. Normally you'll have to wait until tomorrow for my answer but I can see there is no need."

"But Lady Bones," started Albus.

"Enough! I find the Lestrange's innocent and free of charge from their crime as they were under the influence of the Imperio Curse and Loyalty potions. They will be sent to St. Mungo's hospital to be treated from their ordeal, case closed."

Regulus sighs in relief as Severus placed his hand over to his shoulder.

"Nicely done Regulus. You can visit your Mother in the weekend as I just got a message from your Headmistress that they have arrived at Hogwarts along with your friends."

"Really? They are here?" said Regulus before smirking. "Then that would mean that Irving and I can do that Halloween prank."

Severs shook his head, "I fear for the students in Hogwarts now."

"Aw come now Uncle Sev, it's all in good fun," said Regulus with an innocent smiled.

"Of course," murmured Lucius as he walked up to them. "Bellatrix send an owl message about your last Halloween prank in Salem Academy. I felt sorry for those poor students."

"You are one mischievous child," murmured Severus.

Regulus looked innocently, "Whatever do you mean Uncle Sev?"

Severus' eyebrow twitched, "Never mind you just proven my point child."

Regulus grinned before getting hit by Narcissa while Sirius laughed. Regulus looked at him for a moment before giving him a small smile at his direction.

"See you in later…Padfoot," said Regulus before leaving with his family.

Sirius had a shock look on his face before grinning happily. Remus walked up to him and heard his friend mumbling.

"He remembers…he remembers me…"

-Hogwarts, Dinner-

When Regulus got back, he saw that his friends from Salem were indeed there, waiting for them with his cousin and his friends.

"Introductions I take," said Regulus while everyone nodded.

"I go first! The name's Irving Valdis and I'm a Necromancer. Pleasure meeting you British wizards," said a boy with curly hair and mischievous dark brown eyes. "I love on pranking and scaring people when I please."

"Oh Irving. Hello I'm Kylee Alesea and I'm a Light mage. Nice to meet you all," said a girl with long dark ebony hair and light brown eyes. "I just love non-magical and magical creatures but mostly cats though."

"That true all right as your familiar is a cat. Hello I'm Nadia Uzumaki, I'm an Elemental mage and foresee what is going to happen by feeling," said a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. "Reg is like a big brother to me."

"So you are like a seer," wondered Pansy.

"Mm I guess you can see that but seers foresees visions of the future while mine is by feeling," explained Nadia.

"It's like foreshadowing. The name is Lelouch Fudo and I'm a Fire sorcerer," said a young man with short black hair and stunning purple eyes. "Reg and I were sort of rivals back when I was attending in Salem Academy before going to Salem Institute."

"Salem Institute?" wondered Blaise.

"It's a wizarding college. Hey there, I'm Astrid Thorstenson and I'm a Fire mage," said a girl with dark hair and brown eyes. She narrowed her eyes at them, "I warn you, if you mess with my friends, you'll be in deep trouble."

Draco and his friends backs up a bit before laughing nervously.

"Oh yes, do that and I have to punish you. Greetings, I'm Astrid's older sister, Yuki Thorstenson and I'm a Shadow mage," said a young woman with long black hair and sapphire eyes. "I'm also a Professor in Salem Academy."

Draco and his friends flinches when they could feel a bit of her dark aura while Astrid was pouting.

"Aw come now Yuki, lighten up for once. Hey there little Hogwarts students, I'm Jack Raiden and I'm a Thunder mage," said a young man with spiky blond hair and light blue eyes. "Like Lelouch, I'm attending in Salem Institute."

"Jack is right, Yuki. Hello, I'm Michael Aviur and I'm a Water mage," said a young man with white hair and silver eyes. "I was attending Salem Institute before getting a job as an Auror."

"Wait did you say Aviur," said Daphne.

"That's right," said Michael before making a face. "Where is she now?"

"She is currently staying at the infirmary because her baby familiar is sick right now," replied Millicent.

Michael frown, "That means she wouldn't know that we are not here until tomorrow morning…great, just fucking great."

Regulus and his friends laughed while Draco and his friends were a bit lost. Draco was about to ask his cousin when Nadia smiled over to Regulus.

"Oh Reg, I'm so glad that your parents are out of those holding cells so that we can return back to the academy soon."

Regulus smiled, "Once they are healed up, we will head back to Salem without hesitation and where I true belong."

"Right!" said Irving before leaning over to them. "Oh just a heads up to you all, don't eat the desserts."

Astrid frown, "Don't tell me it's that Halloween prank you two have been planning about."

Regulus and Irving looked at each other before they shook their heads.

"No, of course not," said Irving as he waved his hand. "But seriously, don't eat it."

"Irving, Reg," warned Astrid.

"H-Hey look, Dumbledore is about to announce the champions," pointed out Regulus.

Everyone turned to see that Dumbledore was standing in front of the Goblet of fire.

"Now let's see who will representing for which schools, shall we?"

The students clapped their hands as the Goblet started to select the chosen champions. They were Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was about to speak once again when the Goblet lightening up again before spitting out another champion's name.

He grabbed the burned parchment and paled seeing the name. Albus turned around before looking over to the Slytherin table and shouted.

"Regulus Potter-Lestrange!"

Draco and the others had a shock look on his face before covering their ears from Regulus slapping onto the table.

"HOW IN THE FREAKING HELL MY NAME CAME OUT OF THE GOBLET OF FIRE?!"

-Break Line-

**Oh dear…I hope Yumi would not curse Dumbledore – oh what am I saying! Yumi cures him to hell!**

**Dumbledore must be on watch when Bellatrix gets word that her adopted son is forced to be in that barbaric tournament hehe…oh my.**

**Next Chapter: Bellatrix and the Lestrange reaction, Yumi's talk to Dumbledore, Halloween prank and etc…that I can't think of right now hehe…so you must wait**

**Until next time my readers…ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 6 rewrite!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's that will come soon and the course of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

-Break Line-

"HOW IN THE FREAKING HELL MY NAME CAME OUT OF THE GOBLET OF FIRE?!" shouted Regulus as he stood up angrily.

Yumi Fudo walked over to her student before placing her hand onto his shoulder.

"Calm down young Mr. Lestrange, let's go discuss this with Mr. Bagman and the Professors."

Regulus sighs, "Fine – but I don't make any promises if anyone gets burned."

Yumi shrugs her shoulders before walking with her student to the other room. Before going inside, she gave Dumbledore a furious glare.

Albus step back away a bit as he can see that Yumi's eyes turned dark purple. The others followed Yumi to the back of the room, leaving the students at the Great Hall confused.

At the Slytherin table, Yuki was holding down Astrid with her shadow magic while Lelouch and Jack were holding onto Michael.

"Let me go sister! Let me go!" shouted Astrid. "I'm going to burn that blasted old coot to piece! How dare he let this happen?!"

Yuki sighs, "And let you burn down the school like you did to that kid's house few years ago? No thank you. Now calm down and sit quietly, Headmistress Fudo will handle this and wouldn't allow Regulus partake this barbaric tournament."

Astrid sighs dramatically before pouting and crossing her arms as her sister let her down.

Irving smirks, "How much do you guys wanna bet that Reggie will burn that old coot instead?"

"You sure it would be Reggie or my Mother who will be doing the burning?" asked Lelouch with a straight face.

The younger Academy students thought for a moment before making grim faces.

"Headmistress Fudo."

Meanwhile, on the back of the room, Yumi had her eyes closed as the other Professors asking questions about her student or doubting his statement.

"Headmistress Fudo is the young lad telling the truth?" asked Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

"Of course not, the boy must have done something to get in!" shouted Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang.

"Now, now let's calm down for a minute," said Albus.

While the adults were trying to get some answers, the champions were talking to Regulus.

"So did you really come from Salem Academy? I heard it is hard to get in there," said Fleur.

Regulus nods, "It is hard to get in but my Father had a relative that works in Salem Academy. He helped me sign up and give word to the Headmaster and Headmistress."

"Really? What does your relative work at in Salem Academy?" wondered Cedric.

"Uncle John is the Muggle Culture Professor," replied Regulus.

"Is he a wizard or a squib?" asked Viktor honestly.

"He was born as a squib and when he finished his studies here in Britain, he traveled to Salem and got the job as a Professor there," relied Regulus.

"Fantastique!" said Fleur happily. "Can you tell us about the classes they teach in Salem Academy?"

"Sure, come by at the Great Lake, my friends and I hang out there after class," said Regulus before looking over to Cedric and Viktor. "You two can come along as well."

"I will be happy to, thanks for the offer Regulus," said Cedric.

"I am a bit interested as the classes are based on the level of your magic core, correct?" said Viktor.

"That's right," said Regulus before making a face. "Ah man, Headmistress Fudo looks like she is about to burn Dumbledore to a crisp."

Cedric turned around to see the raven witch glaring over to his Headmaster. He could see that Yumi's eyes were crimson red instead purple.

"I have no idea what he said to her but," said Cedric before frowning. "I don't think it was wise to make her mad though."

Regulus made a grim face, "The past 38 years, she has been banned from almost every wizarding country as she can cause trouble or…trouble just likes to come along with her."

The three older students were laughing nervously as to know powerful Yumi Fudo is. That's when a man that was wearing a black hat and a black suite was coming up to them.

"Now than this is an unexpected but never the less, Mr. Potter-Lestrange you have to participate in this tournament if you want to keep your magic – Oh, I'm Ludovic Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Regulus frowns, "Keep my magic? Is partaking this tournament forms a magical contract?"

"Yes but how did you know that?" asked Ludo.

"Don't you think I am just a child Mr. Bagman?" snapped Regulus. "I have studied different subjects which includes magical contract – don't you know the consequences you just made you foul!"

Everyone backed away from the young teen as they could feel his raw magic coming out. Yumi sighs before walking over to Regulus before placing her hand onto his shoulder.

"No need to start a fire storm child. I highly doubt none of them knows any basic elemental healing magic."

Regulus could feel the calming magic that his Professor was sending to his core before taking a deep breath. He gave a nod as signaling her that he was alright.

Yumi smiled before walking over to Ludo and got up to his face with her crimson glare.

"Do you fully understand what a magical contract does when the person does not put their own name in the Goblet?"

"Um well…they umm…"

"A magical contract is an ancient art in that start in the mid-1600s where a witch and wizard sign with their magic to form an unbreakable bond. In the 1800s, they started to it as a blinding contract to criminals if they were release and vow not to commit a crime doing their probation," explained Yumi before narrowing her eyes. "Tell me Mr. Bagman, do you think is alright for young children to be under such an ancient art? What do you think the wizarding world would do when they find out about this?"

"H-How did you know that?" asked Dumbledore while the others were stunned to hear this.

"I may look young but I am older than all of you," replied Yumi as her eyes turned back to purple. She sighs, "You British wizards like to cause drama."

"So what is going to happen?" wondered Regulus.

"Well you don't have to participate the tournament as your magic is not linked into the Goblet and your official name wasn't used as well," said Yumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Igor.

Yumi smirks, "His official name is Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange not Regulus Potter-Lestrange."

"But he is a Potter!" shouted Alastor.

"Not anymore," said Yumi. "You see, Bella explain to me that the biological Mother of Regulus gave permission in case she dies that Regulus would be blood adopted."

"Yes, we are aware of the blood adoption but what is that has to do with his surname?" said Dumbledore.

"Everything Albus. This was no ordinary blood adoption as this one replaces the original blood with the new adopted parents," explained Yumi. "So basically Harry Potter no longer exist."

Everyone had a shock look on their faces.

"So that would mean," said Olympe.

Yumi nods, "Whoever placed that false name in the Goblet, would have to take Regulus place instead as it took their magical core not Mr. Lestrange."

"Then who put Lestrange's supposed name in the Goblet?" wondered Igor.

"Hand me the Goblet and I can find out who did it," said Yumi. "But it is going to take some time for me to find out the culprit."

"Well then, this is an unfortunate dilemma," said Ludo as he rubbed his chin. "Mr. Lestrange, are you still willingly partake the tournament until we find whoever placed your supposed name?"

"I will let you know tomorrow Mr. Bagman," replied Regulus.

"Right, let's go Mr. Lestrange as I have a Goblet to investigate," said Yumi but before leaving, she glanced over to Dumbledore.

"Ah!" shouted Dumbledore as his butt was burning.

Minerva quickly casted the water spell to extinguish the flames. Everyone looked over to Regulus who was held up his hands.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it."

That's with Albus turned over to Yumi who was smirking at him and had her crimson eyes out.

"Oh I'm sorry Dumbledore, did that burn?"

Regulus laughed quietly before following his Headmistress out of the room and back inside to the Great Hall. The students watched as Yumi walked over to the Goblet before picking it up and walked out with it.

While the other Professors and the champions came out of the room, Regulus walked back to his friends where they ganged up on him.

"Alright first off, did you burn Dumbledork or not?" asked Irving.

Regulus sighs, "I wish I could but sadly I couldn't as I could have burn the others as well. You know I'm still training on how to properly control my fire magic."

"I hear yea Reg as I'm trying to control mine as well," said Astrid before making a face. "The last time I lost control was last year when I argued with my sister and it released on its own."

"It's a good thing I used the shadows to form a shield if not then I could have been seriously burned," said Yuki before grit her teeth. "But you did burned down the house you brat!"

"And who's fault was that," said Astrid before smirking. "Besides Mom said you have to be nice to me until I can control my emotions properly."

Yuki's eyebrow twitches, "And when is that going to happen? You have the same temper just like Dad does!"

Astrid was about to reply when they heard screaming and shouting all over the Great Hall. That's when they heard Pansy screaming.

Lelouch looked down to see that the desserts turned into roaches, their drinks turned into maggots and the candles, top of the ceiling started to drip down of acid liquid.

"What in the world?!"

The students looked up to see that every Professor had a different hair color and skin while the Headmaster had a pig face and purple zits all over him.

Regulus and his friends laughed crazy while Draco and the others were dumbfounded.

"What just happen?!" demanded Pansy as she had a disgust face.

Irving grinned happily while Regulus smirked a bit before the two clapped their hands together. Their prank was a success, like always.

"Hey, why Professor Snape didn't change?" wondered Tracy.

"I warned Irving not to ever prank my Godfather as he can hold a grudge," said Regulus.

"I don't want to die young!" whined Irving before whispering. "I hear that he cuts students fingers if they are troublemakers."

"Well at least now we know why you gave us a warning not to eat," said Theo as he was poking at the maggots.

"You can still eat them," said Irving. He grabbed one maggot and ate it, "They have full of protein if you don't know."

Pansy and the other girls minus Astrid and Yuki made a squeamish look on their faces.

"How long are they going to be like that?" asked Yuki.

"Umm Reggie?" wondered Irving.

Regulus thought for a moment, "About a few hours I believe."

Astrid pouts, "Aw that's not long enough you guys. You should have made it for a whole day or something."

"I wish I could but then the prank would have not been finished right on time," said Irving.

"Well then – oh! Harry, what would your Mother would do if she finds out about this?" wondered Kylee.

Regulus pales, "Fuck! She'll go 'Kill Bill' on the school or something!"

"Kill Bill?" asked Blaise.

"It's a muggle saying," replied Draco.

"Basically she will go crazy on everyone she sees," said Lelouch while burning the maggots inside of his cup.

Pansy and the others had a shock look on their faces while Draco and Daphne smiled as they know Bellatrix would do such a thing.

"Dumbledork is so died," murmured Astrid.

-St. Mungo's Hospital, late night-

"I am glad you are out of there Bella," said Narcissa.

Bellatrix smiles, "So am I and once we are discharged, we can go back to Salem. I will not have my son near that blasted Headmaster any longer!"

Narcissa looked down nervously, "About that Bella…it looks like you have to stay until Regulus finishes his year here at Hogwarts to return back home."

Bellatrix looked at her sister before narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean? Tell me Cissy."

Narcissa sighs, "Promise me you will not storm out of the bed and kill the Headmaster to pieces."

Bellatrix frowns before nodding, "Fine but make no promises when I do get out and see that blasted old coot."

"I guess that's something," murmured Narcissa before sighing. "Alright what I am going to tell you is something that even Lucius couldn't believe."

Bellatrix waited patiently for her sister to speak as she can tell it was difficult for her to say it.

"You know that Hogwarts was going to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament," said Narcissa as Bellatrix nodded. "Well…somehow Regulus' name came out of the Goblet."

Bellatrix twitched her eyebrow before closing her eyes.

"Can you give me a minute Cissy?"

Narcissa nodded before getting up and walked out of the room. The moment she closed the door, Bellatrix exploded.

"FUCKING DUMBLEDORE, YOU ARE FREAKING DEAD! I WILL TOTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG ME TO STOP –"

Narcissa sighs heavily before looking to see that some healers were looking at her with a strange look on their faces. She gave them a wave before smiling a bit.

"You might not want to enter there for a while…if you want to have your insanity intact."

The healers nodded as they trusted her. They got nervous and uneasy on what Bellatrix was shouting.

Narcissa sighs before going to the cafeteria and wait for her sister to come down.

-Hogwarts, Great Hall: Morning-

Regulus and the others were enjoying their breakfast when the morning owls were coming by. Regulus and Draco spotted the Malfoy's eagle which landed in front of Draco.

The blond teen took the letter while Regulus gave the eagle some meat before flying away. Draco opened the letter before grinning like crazy.

"What's up with you? Why are you grinning like a mad man?" asked Regulus.

Draco smirked before looking over to the Head table.

"Just wait and see dear cousin of mine."

Regulus and the others was confused before looking over where Draco was pointing at. It was the Head table and spotted that the Headmaster was holding an all too familiar red envelope.

"Oh this is going to be good," whispered Pansy happily.

Regulus pales a bit before leaning over to his cousin.

"Don't tell me that is from…"

"Yup, Mom told your Mother last night and well…let's just say one healer has to take a vacation" said Draco.

Regulus sighs, "Oh Mother…at least she is taken her anger at the right person this time."

Astrid giggles, "Let the show begin."

The moment the howler was opened, the whole hall heard the angry voice from the former and infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.

"HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD?! I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU, YOU BLOODY COOT! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD YOU HEAR ME! Sadly I can't as I promised my sister though – YOU BETTER FIND OUT WHO PLACE MY SON'S NAME IN THE GOBLET YOU PIECE OF TRASH IF NOT I WILL TORTURE YOU AND CUT YOU INTO PIECES WITH A FUCKING SWORD!"

The howler suddenly turned into flames and left the great Albus Dumbledore in silence along with everyone else.

Regulus, Irving and Astrid started to laugh as they couldn't contain their laughter from the faces that the students were giving.

"Oh man, your Mom sure can bring hell Reg," said Irving as he was at the ground laughing.

"Oh that was…priceless – ouch my side," said Astrid as she was holding onto her stomach.

"That's Mom for you," said Regulus as he was recovering from his laughter.

"Hey, Millicent," said Michael. "Is her familiar still sick?"

"Celeste got better late last night and came to the dorm pretty late," replied Millicent. "I was still awake when she came back with her little Phoenix and told her that you were here."

Michael pales before placing his hands onto his head.

"Who are – wait a moment! Their other roommate is that brat Nyla!" hissed Pansy before gritting her teeth. "She is always messing around with my stuff when I am not in my room!"

"You are related to her? Is she your distance cousin?" asked Tracy.

Michael was about to replay when out of nowhere, he was on the ground and a girl with blond hair that went down to her waist and had crystal blue eyes was on top of him.

She grinning happily before head locking him onto his neck.

"MIKEY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DID YOU MISS ME? OH WHAT I'M I SAYING, OF COURSE YOU DID! HOW'S MOM AND DAD? WHY DID YOU MENTION YOU WERE COMING OVER HERE FOR A VISIT?"

Draco's friends were watching with a confuse look on their faces while Draco, Regulus and Daphne shook their heads. Irving and the others had a smile on their faces.

"Nyla! It's so good to see you once again," said Kylee.

"Hey there Nyla, how have you been?" asked Nadia.

"Hey girl, what's up?" greeted Astrid.

Nyla looked up before smiling, "Hey there guys, long time no see. Reggie! How are things over in Salem? Still the champion of horseback riding?"

Regulus smiles, "You know it, Nyla. How's your baby Phoenix? I heard that she was ill for a few days."

"Oh she's fine now," replied Nyla. "Hagrid healed her for me and said that she needs plenty of rest."

"Oh that's good and all but – would you mind getting off of me?!" snapped Michael. "I'm not your personal bed!"

Nyla stick out her tongue before getting off him.

"You're such a meanie brother."

"B-Brother?!"

"W-Wait, is she is your sister Michael then why is she attending here in Hogwarts not in Salem Academy?" asked Blaise.

"Tell you after class," replied Michael. "See you guys by the Great Lake as you guys need to get to class. They are about to start soon."

Draco's friends nodded before heading out of the Great Hall and to their lessons for the day.

-Hogwarts, Great Lake-

"So what's the story of Nyla attending here in Hogwarts?" asked Theo.

Michael sighs, "About that, you see she did attended Salem Academy but for some odd reason, Nyla never developed an elemental magic."

"Some students, mostly the girls bullied her because of it and teased her constantly that she was not one of them," said Regulus.

He can recall the times that young Nyla would run to him after being teased by her roommates. She would cry onto his shoulders before he would send a message to their year house leader.

"That's horrible," said Tracy.

"It…wasn't that bad," murmured Nyla before flinching a bit to see her brother glaring at her. "Ok, OK maybe…I guess some of the teasing and bulling were a bit bad but I could have handle it."

"And you getting depression, no thank you," said Lelouch. "It was the summer before Nyla turned 12 when Draco and his family came to visit for Regulus' annual horseback race. It was there that Draco was talking about his first year in Hogwarts which got Nyla interested."

Nyla smiles, "I mention this to my parents and load be hold I was transferred to Hogwarts for my 2nd year. I was happy to know that I would have two friendly faces there."

"Who are you staying with then?" wondered Astoria.

"Our Aunt Samantha," replied Nyla happily. "She lived in France before marrying to a man who was a squib before the two settled here at the outskirts of London. She is really fun and the best cook in the world!"

Michael smiles a bit, "I could imagine she is. How is she and Uncle Roger?"

"They are perfectly fine," replied Nyla. "Actually, we were planning to head over to Salem for winter break."

"You don't say," said Michael before noticing four Hogwarts students coming towards them. "Who are they?"

Draco and his friends turned their heads before making a disgust face.

"That's Granger, Longbottom, Weasley and his little Weasel sister," replied Blaise.

Regulus recalls meeting the redhead and brunette not the other two. He watched as the four students got closer to them before out of nowhere, the small redhead came running towards him.

"Harry, why don't you hang out with us? My brother feels sorry on what he said about your Godfather and…um God-brother."

"Oh really," said Draco suspiciously. He glared, "I highly doubt that of all of you people would apologize to my family for anything."

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Ron before clearing his throat. "So what do you say Harry? We can talk about Quidditch."

Regulus sighs, "I don't think so Weasley. I'm no fool so leave me alone. Can't you see that I am hanging out with my actual friends?"

"Friends? Yea right – oh hey, how were you able to enter the Tri-Wizard tournament?" asked Ron. "Even my brothers couldn't fool the Goblet so how did you do it?"

"I didn't place my name in the blasted goblet!" snapped Regulus. "Someone else did it but failed as my official name is Regulus Lestrange not Regulus Potter-Lestrange!"

"But you are a Potter!" said Ron.

"Not anymore," said Nadia happily.

Hermione frowns, "No, he is. Even if he was blood adopted, he would still have his biological parent's blood in him."

"If they used the modern blood ritual, Granger," said Lelouch.

"Modern?" wondered Hermione. "You are telling there is more than one way to blood adopt?"

"There is," said Astrid. "In our school there is a class that teaches rituals and one of the lessons explain to us about few different blood adoption potions there are."

"The one that Regulus took was an ancient blood ritual that replaces the blood of the biological parent's to his adoptive ones," explained Michael.

"So he's no longer a Potter but a Lestrange," said Yuki. "Though by legal rights, he still owns the Potter Vaults until he's at age as he was the last living Potter."

"So not only he gets the Potter's fortune but also the Lestrange's as well?" said Ginny happily. Ron widens his eyes as he couldn't believe it either.

Regulus could see the greed shine through Ron and Ginny's eyes before sighing in annoyance. He got up from where he was sitting and dusted himself.

"If that's all, I must be going."

"Wait!" said Hermione. "Even if your name does not match, don't you still have to participate in the tournament?! It is under in a magical contract which could let to losing your magic if you don't play."

"For a supposed brilliant witch, you are not so bright at all," said Regulus.

"What do you mean supposedly bright witch? I will let you know that my grades have been the top since my first year," argued Hermione. "I study hard to be the best to show the others that I am worthy to be here."

"Sure grades are important but let it control your life, you will miss the real important things Granger," stated Regulus. "Besides, I don't need to participate in the tournament as the Goblet didn't register my magic into the magical contract."

"Register your magic? That doesn't make sense," said Hermione. "I read a book about magical contracts and it states that you must fulfill the contract or you will lose your magic."

"Not true if you placed the wrong name," said Regulus. "Once you sign the contract with your legal name then it will register your magic core where you have about a year or so to fulfill what you vowed to do."

"You are saying that I am wrong?!" snapped Hermione a bit.

"No, I am not Granger," said Regulus. "Now if you would excuse me – would you let go of me Miss Weasley!"

Irving and Astrid looked at each other before smirking and grabbed hold onto Ginny's arms. The two pulled the small redhead away from their friend and pushed her onto the ground.

"Back off!" shouted Astrid. "Reg doesn't need a cling brat like you!"

"Yea, we don't want a little girl like you hanging around with us," said Irving.

"Harry! Tell your rude friends to be nice," said Ginny.

"I don't think so and only my friends can call me by my middle name," said Regulus before narrowing his eyes. "And last time I checked, we are not friends."

"Wait!" shouted Ginny as she got up but was pushed down again by Vincent and Gregory.

"Hey, don't push my sister like that you slimy Slytherins," snapped Ron.

"What are you going to do about it?" sneered Pansy before smirking. "Aw is the little lion going to cry for Mommy. Go on, I'll be happy to watch."

Regulus sighs before getting up and headed back to the castle. Daphne and Nadia frowned before quickly following their friend.

Draco and the others soon followed leaving Ron caring for his sister, a dumbstruck Hermione and a speechless Neville behind.

-Break Line-

**What is Regulus going to do? Is he going to participate in the tournament or not? Is Yumi able to find out who was trying to place Regulus' name in the goblet? What do Sirius and Remus is going to do about it once they know the truth of Dumbledore?**

**So many questions! So little time…find out in the next chapter where Regulus is going to announce his answer to Ludo and what is this…Bellatrix is at Hogwarts?! Oh this is not good…run Dumbledork as you butt is not safe anymore!**

**Until next update everyone…bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 7 rewrite!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's that will come soon and the course of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it, peace!**

-Great Hall, Nov. 2-

"Where's Reg?" wondered Nyla.

"Headmistress Fudo and Mr. Bagman wanted to speak with him," replied Draco. "Don't worry, he should be – ah! Here he comes."

Regulus entered the hall before walking over to the Slytherin table and took a seat by Draco.

"So any chance that you can tell us what you discuss with Headmistress Fudo and Mr. Bagman?" wondered Nyla.

"Oh you will learn about it soon enough," murmured Regulus.

Draco and the others had a confused look on their faces before seeing Mr. Bagman and Yumi walking down to the hall and stood in front of the Head table.

"If I can have your attention everyone!"

The students stopped what they were doing and looked up to hear what Ludo was about to say.

"I would like to announce that the Tri-Wizard tournament will be a Quar-Wizard tournament! And our fourth champion will be none other than Mistress Regulus Lestrange who will be representing Salem Academy!"

The students gasped before looking over at the Slytherin table with different expressions. The Gryffindors were glaring to him angrily, the Ravenclaws were rather curious and the Hufflepuffs were in shock.

Ron girt his teeth before getting up angrily and pointed to Regulus.

"How in the world can he partake this tournament? He's not in his 6th year! He's in his 4th year!"

Yumi sighs, "Mr. Lestrange may be in his 4th year here in Hogwarts but in Salem Academy, he is in his 7th year. He has mastered Potions, Charms and Transformations and he is quite skilled duelist."

The Ravenclaws were now looking at Regulus with an awe expression while the Hufflepuffs were amazed. The Gryffindors were in disbelief on how powerful Lestrange was.

"If there are no further questions," said Ludo before nodding. "The tournament will start soon after weighting the champions' wands on the 13th, good day to you all."

Ludo left the Great Hall before Yumi followed suite.

Soon the hall was filled with whispers where Regulus placed his hands over to his head.

"Great, just freaking great. And here I thought that for once I wouldn't be the center of the attention."

"Face it cousin," said Draco before smirking. "There is nothing normal happening when you are around. If I recall, in your 2nd year tournament, you were able to perform a wandless spell to a 3rd year student."

"You did what?" said Blaise in shock.

"You call that not normal," said Regulus before frowning. "I guess…in your point of view, it can be rare but in the academy it's quite normal."

"Well I don't care what's normal or not," said Nyla before slamming her hands onto the table. "Why did you agree to partake this blasted and barbaric tournament?!"

"And have Britain wizards think we are bunch of cowards," replied Regulus. "Nyla, Salem Academy as a reputation to uphold to have the strongest wizards and witches known to man. If word got out that a student from Salem didn't want to partake a simple but yet barbaric tournament, the academy will receive negative reviews to future students."

"Oh right," murmured Nyla.

"Well, at least you are not alone here Reg," said Yuki.

"That's right!" said Irving happily. "Dude, we can so freaking prank on those Weasley siblings and having Nyla back into the team – nothing can stop us now!"

Michael pales before placing his hands onto his head.

"Oh Merlin, no fucking way!"

"Oh be quiet brother," said Nyla before grinning. "Just like the good old days but I have two partners in crime that could help us."

Pansy made a face while Draco shook his head.

"Not the Weasley twins."

"Weasley twins? There are more Weasley's?" asked Regulus.

"Yup, Fred and George but they called themselves Gred and Forge," replied Nyla happily. "I meet with them when I pranked back that damn spirit, Peeves because he got me busted as I was only four minutes late for curfew – four minutes! Blasted spirit!"

"I imagine that he never mess you ever again," murmured Michael.

"That's right!" said Nyla before smirking over to Pansy. "You might want to watch your back Parkinson."

Pansy grit her teeth before getting up and marched out of the hall when suddenly they heard her scream as the doors closed on her.

"What did you do this time?" asked Michael.

"Oh nothing too harmful," said Nyla as she was eating her sandwich. "I just magically changed her books to slugs and worms."

Regulus and Irving gave her a high five while some where shaking their heads. Daphne, Astoria and Tracey had a disgust look onto their faces.

Daphne lean over to Regulus, "Remind me never to make Nyla my enemy."

"No problem," murmured Regulus before getting up. "Come on, let's get going. By the way, Astrid, we need to meet up with Headmistress Fudo near the Quidditch field to practice on our fire element."

"Right, I guess we will see you later then," said Astrid.

Regulus nodded before walking with Draco and the other Slytherins. Astrid, Kylee, Nadia and Irving went with Yuki, Lelouch and Jack.

There were a few other Academy students that tag along.

Yuki, Lelouch and Jack were giving a group of students to continue teaching them. Astrid went with her sister's group, Irving and Kylee went with Lelouch while Nadia went with Jack.

Throughout the day, Regulus was getting nasty looks from the Gryffindors. Draco and his friends had to make sure that none of them would send a hex or curse Regulus.

Soon classes was over and Regulus was hanging out right by the Great Lake once again. He was sitting by a tree that was not too far from the lake while Draco was on his right and Daphne was on his left.

Theo and Blaise were standing near the lake while Pansy was sitting by Draco. Tracy and Millicent were not too far from them and was looking over at a textbook.

"You really like to hang around here, don't you Reg?" said Irving before jumping to the first tree branch. He hanged himself upside down before looking down to his best friend, "I guess it's not a bad view."

Regulus shrugs, "It's the only place I feel calm besides the dungeons at the Slytherin common room. The other places…I get a horrible vibes and you know who are making them."

"Right," murmured Astrid as she sat across to Regulus. She rubbed her shoulders before glaring over to her sister, "Couldn't you go easy on us? We don't have much healing magic to heal our sores you know."

"Like that is my problem," said Yuki before looking over to her right. "I spy with my little eye, two identical redheads."

Nyla turned over to see the twins coming towards them. She grinned happily before grabbing hold onto Regulus.

"Come on Reg! Let me introduce you to the Weasley twins!"

"W-Wait! Nyla!" said Regulus before being dragged away from the lake.

"Greetings little Aviur."

"Hey there guys, I like you two to meet my best friend, Regulus and over there is my older brother, Michael," said Nyla.

The twins grinned before bowing a bit.

"Pleasure to meet you Regulus Lestrange, the name's Fred."

"What's up mate? The name's George."

"And an honor to meet big brother Aviur," said Fred.

"Last year, she told us that you took down a bloody Mountain Troll within matter of seconds!" said George happily. "Is it true?"

"Don't forget, she said that you have a Panther as a familiar!" said George.

Michael smiled nervously before looking over to his little sister.

"Can't you control your friends?"

The blond teen giggled before walking over to them and pulled them away from her older brother.

"Okay you two, calm down for just a bit and my brother would answer your question. Is that right Mikey?"

Michael frowns before sighing and nodding his head.

"Alright, yes I do have a Panther as a familiar and her name is Shadow. Yes, I did fight a Mountain Troll who was attacking a town and didn't took too long to kill him off."

The Weasley twin's eyes shine brightly before placing their hand over to Nyla's shoulders.

"You have the most amazing brother ever! Better than our older brothers!"

"I do?" said Nyla as she made a face. "Well yea, I guess he is ok but first thing first, why are you guys over here? Did you finished the potion yet?"

"What potion?" asked Michael in question.

"A prank potion, I believe," murmured Draco.

"You guessed right, little snake," said Fred.

"And no, we don't have it done as we need help," said George before taking out a parchment. He handed it to Nyla, "Something goes wrong on step three before the potion explodes."

Nyla looked over the recipe before shoving it to Regulus' face.

"Well you mastered Potions, mind you help us make this potion?"

Regulus sighs before taking the parchment and looked over the recipe. He could see the mistake they made within seconds.

"I believe I can help but first, what kind of prank potion is this?"

Nyla smiles, "Turns you into your worst fear."

-Potion Class, Nov. 13-

"30 points from Gryffindor!" snapped Severus before looking over to Regulus. "Mind trashing that worthless potion Mr. Lestrange?"

Regulus nodded before snapping his fingers and Ron's cauldron vanished while Severus went over and investigate another student's potion.

"Bloody Snape," murmured Ron.

Regulus frown but didn't say anything before cleaning Ron's area and walked back to his godfather's desk.

As Regulus finished his course Potions classes and trying to get his Mastery, he is currently helping his godfather to deal with his 4th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class.

Astrid who also finished her courses, was helping the Longbottom boy with his potion.

Hermione frowned as she felt a little jealous to know someone was a bit smarter then she was. She watches as Regulus calmly cleaned out Ron's area with ease and no wand was used.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the there was a knock on the door. Severus frowned before walking over to the door and opened it.

There stood a 6th year Slytherin student.

"Professor Snape, sorry to disturb your class session but Mr. Bagman is requesting Mr. Lestrange to weight their wands."

"Very well," said Severus. "Mr. Lestrange, you may go. Miss Thorstenson can help me through the rest of the class period."

Regulus nodded before grabbing his things and followed the 6th year student to a room where inside was the three other champions and a few reporters.

Ludo was about to speak when he saw Regulus came in.

"Ah come in, come in Mr. Lestrange! Thanks once again for escorting him over here Mr. Anderson."

"No problem sir," said Anderson before leaving the room.

"Alright then, before weighing your wands, let's have a few shots with the champions," said Ludo happily. "Mr. Lestrange, come over here and Miss Delacour, please sit down over here and Mr. Diggory and Mr. Krum, you two stand over there."

Regulus felt awkward and uneasy of the reporters. He never liked the attention even back home at Salem when he wins the annual horse track races.

After a few pictures were taking, Mr. Bagman came in with Ollivander who will be weighing their wands.

"Hello to you all, it's a pleasure seeing you again Mr. Diggory," said Ollivander. "And a pleasure meeting all of you, shall we begin?"

The wand maker first weighed Viktor's, Fleur's and Cedric's before going over to Regulus'.

Ollivander widen his eyes before they shine brightly in delight.

"In all my years of wand making, I never came across to this particular wand with such core and wood before. You my boy, just made me a happy wand maker."

"What do you mean Ollivander? What is so interesting about Mr. Lestrange's wand?" asked Albus.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, his wand I am holding is made out of Harmony tree which thought to be extinct, 200 years ago," replied Ollivander. He held up the glass like wand before smiling, "The core is made out of three materials, a feather from a legendary elemental Phoenix, a Dementor's tear and Basilisk venom."

Cedric grins, "No offense there Lestrange but you have quite a powerful wand."

"You don't say," said Regulus as he got back his wand and put it away. "In the Academy, there are many other students who have four cores in their wands. Hell some older students uses magical staffs or stones instead."

The adult's mouths drop while the reporters couldn't believe what they are hearing.

"Its powerful child," said Ollivander. He rubbed his chin, "I say that the wand you have can rival to the legendary Elder wand which supposedly made out of Death himself."

"Well that's news to me," said Regulus while the other three champions nodded.

Albus was shocked as well before shaking it off.

"Well wands weight and all of them are perfectly fine," said Ollivander. "Best of luck as this tournament is no walk in the park."

Regulus and the other three nodded before watching the wand maker leave the room.

"Alright, one more thing to finish this off before you four run off," said Ludo as he clapped his hands. "A small interview from each of you."

A woman with blond hair and was wearing a rather flashy and tight green dress walked over to them. She had to push the other reporters to walk to them.

"Now Mr. Bagman, let me introduce myself – the name's Rita Skeeter. Pleasure meeting all of you…mostly you, Mr. Lestrange."

"Right," murmured Regulus.

"So shall we begin?" said Rita before smirking a bit. "I say let's start…with the youngest."

Before Regulus could say anything, Rita dragged Regulus away from the others to the other side of the room and found a small storage. She opened it and pushed Regulus inside before closing the door.

A quill and a notebook appeared right next to them while Rita placed some silent charms at the door.

"So you're the famous and former Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," started Rita. "Tell me, how did you become the adopted son to the infamous Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange? Did you know during the First War, that your adopted parents were followers to the Dark Lord?"

Regulus frowns, "Hey, my adopted parents were proven innocent and were truly never followers to that mad man. And my name is Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange, madam."

"Yes but of course, your adopted parents were innocent and I must say that gave a quite shock to the Wizarding world," said Rita before leaning over to him. "But come now, your our savior – Harry Potter! Regulus Lestrange is just your adopted name child, why hid the truth?"

Regulus grit his teeth, "I don't think you should be asking personal questions into this interview or do you want to lose your bloody job?"

Rita backed off a bit before clearing her throat.

"A-And how in the world are you able to do that Mr. Lestrange?"

Regulus smirks, "If your little mind can't recall but my adopted Mother was a Black which means Narcissa Malfoy nee Black is my Aunt and Lord Lucius Malfoy is my Uncle who had more power in the Ministry so he can personal deal with you, don't you agree?"

Rita pales before smiling nervously to him.

"S-So you went to Salem Academy, correct?"

Regulus nodded and answered all the questions that Rita throw at him before walking out of the room. He was close to letting out his element magic, he ran into Sirius Black.

"Ah Reg! You don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

"Um…I don't mind Sirius," replied Regulus. "Was there something you need? Because I'm not in the mood of to talk much."

"Rita, right?" said Sirius before smiling softly. ""That woman can be a pain in the neck and makes such ridiculous stories but even though she makes it such lies, they are true."

Regulus frowns, "Is that supposed to make me feel better, Sirius?"

Sirius winks, "No but don't worry. The Weasley twins and I will prank her for you but in the meantime…I know what will. Come follow me, Reg."

Regulus sighs before following his ex-godfather down to a few hallways. They passed the Great Hall and walked in front to a portrait that had a woman with a pear on her hand.

Sirius tickled the pear for a few seconds before the portrait opened.

Regulus walked in and could see that they were at the kitchen. He could see a few house elves working and others were cleaning some dishes with their magic.

"What can Missy do for you young Masters?" asked a house elf who appeared to them.

"Two warm hot chocolates with whip cream," replied Sirius.

"Right away, sir!" said Missy before disappearing.

"How did you know that I like hot chocolate with whip cream?" asked Regulus.

"Because I told him."

Regulus turned around to see Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan. He smiled happily before running over to Bellatrix.

"Mom, Dad! Uncle Rabastan! You're here? How?"

"I gave them permission," replied Sirius before smirking. "Dumbledore may control the school but he doesn't control the Ministry or where I work at."

"Which we appreciate that you let us," said Rodolphus.

Bellatrix smiled before placing her hands onto her hips and faced her son.

"Now, please tell me that you didn't have to partake that blasted tournament?"

Regulus bit his lip before sighing, "You might want to take a seat Mom. Let me finish explaining before you go and hex Dumbledore, deal?"

Bellatrix frown a bit before nodding, "Very well."

They took a seat at the counters while Missy returned with the hot drinks before getting Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers theirs.

Regulus sighs, "Don't get mad but I-I decided to enter the tournament."

**-Break Line-**

**Regulus decided to enter the tournament?!**

**Oh what is his mother's reaction going to be and about his father's and uncle as well? What are Sirius and Remus are going to do about Dumbledore's plan? And will Ginny leave Regulus alone?**

**Until next update everyone…Bellatrix is finally in Hogwarts…oh Dumbles better be careful if not…hehe – bye guys! **


	8. Chapter 8 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 8 rewrite!**

**Summary: Au Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good ****Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's and the courses of Salem Academy.**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

**-Break Line-**

"I-I had a chose to enter the tournament," said Regulus before biting his lip. "And I chose to enter it – but I have a good reason!"

"And that will be?" asked Bellatrix.

Regulus sighs before explaining to his parents and uncle of what Britain wizards would think if a student from Salem Academy not partake a tournament.

"I don't want to ruin the reputation of my school," finished Regulus.

Bellatrix sighs softly knowing why Regulus was popular among the girls in Salem Academy. He shows that he was kind, caring and think of others before himself.

Many of the girls would say that they were his girlfriend or were his friend when he was younger. The boys, on the other hand, were sending Regulus a few glares or pretended to know him to show off to the first year's students.

"I understand but be careful Reg," said Bellatrix. "This tournament is not like any of the ones back home. Do you understand me?"

Regulus nods, "I do Mom and don't worry, I'll be fine. Promise."

Bellatrix smiles before getting up, "Well then if you would excuse me gentlemen but I need to talk to…Headmistress Fudo. Where could I find her Reg?"

"Mm I believe she should be at the library," replied Regulus.

"Thanks dear and I will see you later you two," said Bellatrix before leaving the kitchen.

Regulus was getting a weird feeling but shook it off when his adopted father placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this son? Even full trained wizards have difficulty completing this tournament."

"I am Dad," said Regulus before smirking. "Who's the one that beat that supposed best Auror in his 3rd year?"

Rodolphus widen his eyes before smiling while Rabastan laughed. The younger Lestrange placed his hand onto his brother's shoulder.

"He got you there brother but he's right, Reg can show these blasted wizards a thing or two. Is that right, Reg?"

The young wizard grinned while Sirius looked at them.

"Reg, really beaten a trained Auror?"

"That's correct Sirius," replied Rodolphus. "Regulus beaten Auror Jackson within 15 minutes of the duel and afterwards, Jackson was out of breath while Regulus was standing with full strength."

Sirius whistles before looking at Regulus.

"My, you're quite a duelist, are you Reg? Must have gotten it from the Black family line."

"Don't forget, us Lestrange's are quite duelists as well," said Rabastan.

Suddenly a different house elf appeared in front of them and looked horrified.

"Help! Help! Master Sirius, someone is attacking the Headmaster!"

Sirius widen his eyes while Lestrange brother's silently cursed before all of them headed out of the kitchen.

"Damn it Bella," murmured Rodolphus. "I really hope she doesn't go overboard."

"Dad, you really honestly believe that Mom will go easy to that old coot," questioned Regulus as they turned to a corner.

Rodolphus and Rabastan paled a bit before dashing towards the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile inside of the Headmaster's office, Albus was using his chair as a shield while Bellatrix was casting spell after spell towards the elder wizard.

Yumi was calmly leaning over to a wall that was close to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"You are not going to stop this, are you?" asked Godric.

"Would you, Lord Gryffindor?" questioned Yumi.

Godric turned to see Albus dodging another spell. He looked over to Yumi, "No…not really. He does in way deserves it, Lady Fudo."

"Good, now let me watch the show," said Yumi before magical summoning some popcorn.

"P-Please, Mrs. Lestrange," said Albus nervously. "Let's talk in a more…civil manner."

"You want to talk Dumbledore – THAN STARTED TALKING ON HOW MY SON'S NAME CAME OUT OF THE GOBLET OF FIRE?!" snapped Bellatrix.

"Now Mrs. Lestrange, please calm down so that I can explain to you," said Albus before dodging another spelling coming towards him.

"Calm…down?!" shouted Bellatrix before marching to Albus' desk and placed her hands onto the table. "I SHOULD CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM! AFTER THAT I WILL SHOVE THEM RIGHT IN YOUR ANUS AND WORK YOU LIKE A FUCKING PUPPET!"

Albus pales and backs away from his desk.

"I swear if anything happens to my son in this fucking tournament," said Bellatrix before leaning over to his desk. "I will cut you into pieces and bury your remains before setting that part of the ground on fire while I used it to roast my food! Do I make myself clear, Headmaster?"

Albus nodded his head with his face was pale as white.

"Good, oh there will be pie afterwards if you live that is," said Bellatrix softly. "Now if you would excuse me Headmaster, shall we go Yumi?"

"Of course, have a good day Headmaster Dumbledore," replied Yumi.

Godric shook his head as he watches the two women left a scared elder man.

When Bellatrix and Yumi reached down to the stairs, they run into the Lestrange brother's, Sirius and Regulus.

"Regulus dear, why are you running over here?" asked Bellatrix.

"To make sure that you haven't killed the Headmaster," replied Regulus. "Headmaster Fudo, why are you here?"

"Keeping my promise to you," replied Yumi before smirking. "But I didn't promise to allow Bella to snap and hex the old coot."

"Right," murmured Regulus.

"Question, Dumbledore is still sane, right?" asked Rodolphus.

Bellatrix and Yumi looked at each other before smiling to them. Rodolphus and Rabastan shook their heads while Sirius was a bit of a lost.

Regulus lean over to Sirius, "Mom can get really nasty when you upset her. The same goes with my Headmistress."

"Ah, I see," said Sirius softly.

"Now then, shall we go to see Draco, Regulus? And if I remember correctly, doesn't young Nyla attend here as well?" said Bellatrix.

Regulus smiles, "She does come here Mom and sure, Draco and the others should be at the Slytherin common room by now."

"Was she sorted to Ravenclaw, son?" wondered Rodolphus.

"No Dad," replied Regulus. "She was sorted to Slytherin which makes sense as she can be quite cunning when it comes to her pranks. Why do you ask? Didn't Nyla's Mom told you she was sorted to Slytherin?"

Rodolphus sighs, "I was sort of busy and didn't ask Ella about her sorting."

"And your Uncle and I did a bet," said Bellatrix before smirking. "You owe me 10 galleons and a trip to Russia, Rabastan."

"Damn," murmured Rabastan. "And here I thought she was Ravenclaw material."

"Nyla?" asked Sirius.

Regulus smiled before telling Sirius about Nyla and his other friends in Salem Academy while heading towards to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room.

-First task, Nov 24-

Regulus was adjusting his jumper that had the Salem Academy school symbol on his back while the other champions were doing their own things before waiting for directions.

Yumi was able to inform to Regulus that the first task was going to be about dragons, full grown female dragons.

Regulus was sure that his adopted parents were ready to kill Dumbledore while his uncle was ready to struggle someone.

The young wizard shook his head before seeing Ludo coming in to the tent and told them to come gather around. He held a purple bag that let out black smoke.

'_Must be the dragons,'_ thought Regulus.

Each champions pulled out a miniature version of their dragon they had to face off.

Viktor Krum had to face a Chinese Fireball while Fleur Delacour had to face a Common Welsh Green. Cedric Diggory had to face a Swedish Short-Snout while Regulus had to face a Hungarian Horntail.

'_Great, it has to be me to face the most dangerous dragon known to wizards,'_ thought Regulus.

The task was to avoid the dragon and collect the golden egg that was among of the normal eggs.

Viktor was up first and was able to get the golden egg but lost some points as the dragon end up breaking a few of the normal eggs.

Follow up was Fleur who barely got her egg as she was close onto being burned when she was about to grab onto the golden egg.

Next up was Cedric who transformed a few rocks to wolves as decoys while he sneaks behind to get the golden egg. It worked but the moment he grabbed the egg, the dragon turned around and started firing at him.

Regulus sighs in annoyance. These are supposed to be older students with high level magic core?

'_I don't want to sound rude but I could have done those simple spells just last summer,'_ thought Regulus before getting the signal he was up next.

The young wizard walked over to where to enter the field and waited to be called out.

"Finally, our last champion – Regulus Lestrange who is representing Salem Academy!" shouted out Ludo.

Regulus stepped out of the entrance and slowly walked out. He carefully walked over close to the dragon was staying at and guarding her supposed eggs.

'_Well here goes nothing,'_ thought Regulus before walking over to the dragon.

The Horntail gave up a warning shot towards Regulus but he was able to reflect to the right and straight to a boulder.

"Listen to me! I'm not your enemy!" shouted Regulus.

The Horntail gave out a roar before firing another fireball towards Regulus.

Regulus was reflect back again before grit his teeth and his eyes shift into bright emerald eyes.

On the stands, Draco and his friends were on edge while Regulus' friends were sitting calmly on their sittings. Not too far from them, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were watching in suspense.

"Damn it Harry, he should really get out of there or do something," said Ron as he clench onto his hands onto a fist.

"At this rate, he will get burned or worse killed if he doesn't get out of the way," said Hermione.

Ginny was holding onto her skirt tightly and hoped that her future boyfriend and husband will make it out alive.

Daphne was looking at the field with worry but noticed that Regulus' friends were looking rather bored. She grit her teeth before snapping at them.

"How can you guys be so calm about this? Regulus was close to getting hurt – twice!"

Astrid lazily looked over to her before smiling at her.

"There is no need to worry about Daphne. Reg has faced tougher opponents and it they are much stronger than this Horntail dragon."

"Astrid, Regulus has to get the egg and avoid hurting the dragon, remember?" said Yuki.

"No," murmured Astrid before sticking her tongue out to her sister.

"Very manner," said Yuki.

"What I can't wait is when Reg is going to transform!" said Irving excitedly.

"Transform?" asked Nyla before narrowing her eyes. "Ok, how much powerful has Reg gotten the last time I saw him?"

"He learned a few abilities after you were transferred here to Hogwarts," said Michael. "You will be quite surprise what he knows at such a young age."

"Such as?" asked Nyla impatiently.

Irving smirks, "His hidden ability of Metamorphmagus combining his Animagus form."

Meanwhile at the teacher's stands, Yumi had Bellatrix under a bind spell as she wanted to struggle Albus when she spotted the dragon.

Yumi gave a slight warning to Rodolphus and Rabastan to not attack in case it is necessary.

"Yumi, let me go! That bastard deserves what's coming to him right now!" snapped Bellatrix.

"And get banned for stepping foot into Hogwarts and likely send you to the holding cells once again, I don't think so Bella," said Yumi before smirking. "Besides, you should know that your son will not go down quite so easily."

"She's right, you know," said Rodolphus. "Regulus has been training since he was ten years old."

Bellatrix sighs, "I know that but it doesn't stop me from worrying for my son, Rodolphus!"

"I know how you feel Bella but you need to sometimes let them grow on their own," said Yumi before sighing. "Take my word for it. My son, Lelouch wants to prove that he can survive without my help but he still seek out my guidance."

"Quite wise words Lady Fudo," said Severus.

"Indeed," said Yumi before smirking. "Besides this tournament will give Regulus a chance to show you his results on his transformation."

"He started training his Metamorphagus already?" asked Bellatrix.

"Not just that Bella," said Yumi before relaxing onto her seat. "Just sit back and watch."

Bellatrix, the Lestrange brother's and Severus looked at each other before looking at the field when they heard a gasp around the stands.

On the middle of the field was not a teenage boy but a pure black dragon, long wings, long tail and had glowing emerald eyes.

"A Night Fury!" said Kylee excitedly. "And here I thought that the Night Fury dragons have been extinct about 2000 years ago."

"Not really," said Michael. "I believe Henry said that his ancestor found a clan of Night Furies and were keep secret to the world. Only his family know their location."

"Henry? You mean Henry Haddock II? Our Physical teacher?" said Astrid.

"That's right," replied Michael.

"What is his ancestor's name?" asked Blaise.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III aka The Dragon Whisper," replied Jack.

"During his era, dragons and Vikings were common enemies but Hiccup and the Night Fury he befriended changed all that," said Yuki.

"Hiccup and Toothless, the Night Fury defeated Green Death who was behind the attacks of the Viking villages as she was controlling the other dragons and telling them to get food for her if not then she will eat them," said Michael.

"Few years later, Hiccup and Toothless took down an Alpha King Dragon with his rider who that he can control the dragons with fear," said Jack.

"But was stopped by Hiccup and made Toothless the next Alpha of all Dragons," said Yuki.

"That piece of history never gets old," said Nadia as she was cuddling Tia onto her arms. She looked back to the field, "Look like Reg is having a lovely conversation with the Horntail."

"Hey, she's right," said Pansy. "That Horntail has stopped attacking."

Draco and the others looked down at the field to see the Horntail lowering her head to the young Night Fury's.

"_**Young Night Wander, how are you here? I thought that your species have been whipped out from the world."**_

"_**That's not true, the Night Wanders have been secretly living somewhere safe from hunters for over hundreds of years."**_

"_**I see but I don't have time young dragon, there was these human hunter that was getting close to my eggs but I don't see him anymore."**_

Regulus sighs, _**"Forgive me Great Horntail, I am that very same human but I am no hunter!"**_

The Horntail hissed angrily before wrapping her tail around the eggs.

"_**How is it possible?! How can a human turn into a dragon? Answer me human or I will burn you!"**_

"_**I'm no human! I'm a wizard that can transform into a dragon,"**_ said Regulus. _**"I came to inform you that one of you eggs is a fake and if you let me, I can take it away from you."**_

"_**What?! Impossible! I would know if there will be a fake egg! Are you applying that I am a bad Mother to my unborn hatchling?!"**_

"_**No! That's not it! Listen oh Great Dragon, I came to thy with no harm and what I speak of is true if not then let me riot at Hell's gate."**_

"_**How…How do you know the scared vow of the old, human wizard?"**_

"_**From my Headmistress, Lady Yumi Fudo," **_replied Regulus.

"_**Lady Yumi?! You know her human wizard?"**_

"_**Yes, but how do you know her?"**_ asked Regulus.

"…_**she healed me when I was just a hatchling. Hunters were about to capture me and sell me for profit but she stopped it from happening and let me stay at her place until I was well enough to leave."**_

"_**Now that you mention it, she did tell me a story about saving a young dragon's life when she was a teenager. She was showing me on how to control my fire element a few years back," **_said Regulus.

"_**I see…I will let you grab the supposed fake egg but let me see if first in case you are lying to me human wizard, understood?"**_

Regulus nodded before transforming back to his human form. He slowly walked over to the egg nest and grabbed the golden egg, "Here, take a sniff."

The Horntail lowered her head and sniffed the golden egg. She shook her head after she was finished and nodded to him before walking away.

"I'll take that I can take it then," murmured Regulus. He sighs in relief before walking back to the tent.

Regulus placed the golden egg onto his section of the tent before getting tackled by Nyla and his mother. Draco and the others were walking in while his father and uncle were by the entrance.

"M-Mom, can't breathe," said Regulus. "You too, Nyla!"

"Sorry dear but you must understand how worried I was for you," said Bellatrix. She let's go but Nyla didn't let go at all.

Regulus sighs knowing that Nyla wouldn't stop until she is satisfied. It was a good thing that his little sister, Lily was with his Aunt Narcissa if not then she would be doing the same thing as Nyla was doing.

"Mind letting go Nyla."

"No," replied the blond.

"Right," murmured Regulus. "Headmistress Fudo, how was the transformation? Was it better than the last one?"

"It was a bit better," replied Yumi. "But you still need work on speed as I know that you could have done it faster than that Mr. Lestrange, understood?"

"Yes madam," said Regulus.

"I say son, you gave your old man quite a scare but never the less, you came through the top," said Rodolphus.

"I'll say," said Rabastan. "Did you see his Night Fury form? That was fucking amazing!"

"It sure was," said Sirius before ruffing Regulus' hair. "What other hidden abilities are you hiding Reg?"

Regulus smirks, "Quite a few Sirius but not going to tell you or it will ruin the surprise."

Sirius and Rabastan frowns a bit while Severus and Bellatrix shook their heads.

"So, what's the deal the egg?" asked Blaise.

Regulus walked over to the egg and picked it up. He looked around it and noticed something particular about the egg.

"Not 100% sure but I think it has something to do with Merfolk," replied Regulus. He showed it to Yumi, "What do you think Headmistress Fudo?"

Yumi took the egg before looking around the egg as well.

"You know…I think you may be right," said Yumi before pointing at the top of the egg. "Here, there is a starfish on top of the egg and it looks like there is a city design around the egg."

"Is there any Merfolk around here though?" asked Pansy.

"I'm not sure," replied Draco.

"Well there has to be," said Millicent. "I mean there is a squid at the Great Lake so there could be Merfolk at the lake as well."

"Oh knows," murmured Regulus as he got back the egg from Yumi.

"If you plan to open it then do it somewhere near water," said Yumi. "Remember from you studies, the Merfolk voices can only be hear underwater but on the surface, it comes out as a high pitch scream."

"Alright," said Regulus before getting an idea. "Come on guys, let's go!"

"Wait! Reg, can I hold onto the egg?" asked Nyla.

"Sure," replied Regulus before handing it to her.

"Just don't drop it or open it," said Michael.

"I won't! I don't have butterfingers like some of these dunderheads!" said Nyla before chasing her brother to the castle.

Draco and the others laughed before following Regulus back to the castle.

**-Break Line-**

**Will now first task done and the second task is coming around the corner but not before Yule Ball but who will be Regulus' princess? **

**Will Bellatrix ever stop trying to hex Dumbles into pieces? **

**And of Ginny and Ron's plans for Regulus, will it come to pass?**

**Find out next chapter, until then everyone – Bella, stop! **

**Don't using the torture curse on Dumbles as I need him sane for the upcoming chapters! Um bye guys – Bella, wait!**


	9. Chapter 9 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 9 rewrite!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't won any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's and the courses of Salem Academy, enjoy!**

**-Break Line-**

When Regulus and Draco entered to the Slytherin common room, there were at the ground. Two familiar girls were on top of them and were giggling.

"Reggie! I miss you so much big brother!" shouted Lily happily. The young Lestrange hugged her brother dearly.

"Did you miss me as well big brother?" asked Seri.

Draco's and Regulus' friends were laughing a bit on how two young girls were able to surprise their friend.

"Lily? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Aunt Cissy?" questioned Regulus before hugging his little sister. "Though it's nice to see you."

Lily smiled and embrace her older brother while Draco rubbed his head where he got hit by the floor. The blond teen sighs before looking over to his little sister.

"I'm guessing that if you and Lily are here than Mother is here as well."

"That's correct," said Narcissa. She came through the door that connects from Severus' quarters, "Lily has been bugging to visit you for quite some time so I asked Sev what time I should come over. I take it that you finished the first task?"

Regulus nods before pointing to the golden egg, "Pass it and currently have the most points. The egg itself has a clue to the next task which will not be happening for a while."

"Should have known you would pass it," murmured Narcissa. "Where is your Mother, Regulus?"

"She…should be outside," replied Regulus. "She's trying to calm down from the first task including my Dad and Uncle."

"Right," said Narcissa. "Mind if Lily and Serenity stay with you two? I don't want the young girls to hear…any unpleasant words that I know for sure that Bella would use."

"I don't mind, Draco?"

"Go ahead Mother, Serenity and Lily is well taken care of with us," replied Draco.

Narcissa smiled happily before leaving the common room and headed out.

"So, are you going to solve this egg mystery?" wondered Nyla. She looked around the golden egg before looking over to her friend.

Regulus was about to reply when Lily let go of her brother before dashing over to Nyla.

"Nyla! Nyla! You're here? Oh I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too Nyla and you look absolutely adorable!" replied Nyla. "The last time I saw you, you were very little and now look at you, all grown up!"

Lily blushes at bit before biting her lip and turned to her brother.

"Reggie, I…I have to go to the loo."

"Why didn't you go before coming here?" asked Regulus before picking her up. "You know the rules before flooing to a location."

"I'm sorry big brother," said Lily softly. "I didn't wanted to go, honest."

Regulus sighs, "Alright, let's go. I'll be right back you guys."

"Hold on Reg!" said Nyla. "Let me go with you, please."

"Sure just leave the golden egg here," said Regulus. "Give it to Draco."

"Hold on cousin," said Draco before looking down at his sister. "I don't think Serenity didn't go to the loo either."

"Sorry," murmured Seri sadly. "I…I forgot. I was just so excited to see you again."

"Here Daphne," said Nyla as she handed the golden egg to her. "Mind you holding the egg? We wouldn't take long as we are going to the loo that is close to the Great Hall."

Daphne nods and accepts the egg, "Let's meet back at the Great Lake. I believe that's a much better spot to hear the clue inside of the egg."

Regulus nodded before leaving with his sister. Nyla and Draco walked side by side him.

They walked down a few hallways before getting close to the Great Hall and were about to reach the loo when Marcus Flit, the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team came to them.

"Malfoy, do you have a moment?"

"Sure," replied Draco. He placed his sister down and handed her to Nyla before looking over to Regulus, "Mind coming along with me Harry?"

Regulus nodded before looking over to Nyla, "You don't mind taking the girls to the loo for us?"

"Of course not!" replied Nyla happily.

"We will be back shortly," said Draco. "This talk wouldn't take long so wait here after you finish."

Nyla nodded before taking the girls to the loo while Marcus led Regulus and Draco to an unused hallway.

The young girls didn't take long and where waiting for Regulus and Draco. While they wait, Nyla was telling them stories about some of her pranks she had done to that pig-face Pansy that she secretly hates.

"Why do you hate her Nyla?" asked Lily.

"Cause she is nothing but a spoiled brat that thinks only just for herself and is nonstop talking that she will be the one that will marry Draco," replied Nyla.

"Oh," said Seri before looking down. "I don't really like her either. I one time spilled my pumpkin juice onto her outfit and she yelled at me and told me that I was clumpy girl."

"Oh little Seri," said Nyla softly before hugging the young Malfoy. "You are not clumpy. I can tell it was an accident and you didn't mean it."

Seri sniffed before smiling softly but saw that someone was coming their way.

"Who is that?"

Nyla turned to see none other than Ron Weasley who had an angry look on his face.

"No one, Seri," replied Nyla coldly. "Just ignore him and don't talk to that good for nothing Weasel."

Lily and Seri titled their heads, "Good for nothing Weasel?"

"Who said that?!" snapped Ron before glaring over to Nyla. "Aviur."

"Weasley," sneered Nyla before grabbing hold onto the girl's hands. "Come on you two, let's get going."

"But brother said to stay here as they will be back soon," said Seri.

Nyla smiles softy, "I know but don't worry, I will explain to them why we didn't wait here."

"So this is Malfoy's brat little sister," sneered Ron before looking over to Lily. "And you are…Lestrange's younger sister?"

Nyla glares at him, "She don't have to answer to you Weasel! Now if you would excuse us but we have to leave."

"As if you can scare me Aviur," said Ron before smirking. "You're not as strong as your older brother or your other friends that go to Salem Academy."

Nyla girt her teeth, "Shut up! I can be as strong as my brother! I do have an Element magic, it just…I'm a late bloomer!"

Ron snorts, "Yea sure and when do you think your supposed Element magic will appear? Just face it Aviur! You don't have an element magic! That's why your parents dump you here instead because you were a disgrace in your family!"

Nyla step back as the words remind her the cruel words she had gotten back in Salem Academy. She know it was all a lie but there were doubts that some of what Ron and the girls in the Academy say could be true.

Lily and Seri frowns upon seeing and hearing that Nyla was getting bullied again. Lily pouts angrily before marching over to Ron and kicked onto his knee, hard.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell?!"

"That's what you get for being a big meanie!" shouted Lily angrily.

Ron glared at her angrily before raising his hand to striker her.

Nyla widen her eyes before dashing over and took the hit. She hold onto her red cheek before glaring over to Ron, "You fucking bastard! How dare you try to strike an innocent child like that?!"

"Innocent?! The Malfoy's and the Lestrange's are nothing but a bunch of Dark Wizards in training!" shouted Ron. "Those Death Eaters kidnap Harry and made him into one of them! That wasn't supposed to happen! Harry was supposed to be my best friend and fall in love with my sister! He was not supposed be with those slimy Slytherins!"

"Why – YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" shouted Nyla before taking out her wand and pointed at it to him. _"Jelly-brain!"_

Ron widen his eyes but couldn't cast the counter spell in time and was at the ground with a strange look on his eyes.

"N-Nyla! Are you ok?" asked Lily while Seri had tears running down her eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine, don't worry about me," replied Nyla before rubbing her cheek. She pouts, "Great, I bet it's red and a bit bruised."

"What's bruised?"

Nyla and the young girls turned to see Regulus and Draco back.

"U-Um nothing, let's just get going," murmured Nyla. She was walked passed Draco quickly but that quick enough for Regulus.

"Hold it," said Regulus as he grabbed hold onto her coat collar. He turned Nyla around and grabbed her chin to see a faint bruise forming and was slightly red.

Regulus then looked down to see Ron on the ground with his wand out.

'_She must have cast a spell to him and know Nyla, it was the Jelly-brain curse.'_

"Draco, take the girls to Uncle Severus while I heal Nyla's cheek," said Regulus before looking down at Ron. "Do whatever you like with him."

The blond wizard smirks, "Christmas came early to me. Wait for me at the common room as I bet you will heal Nyla there."

Regulus nodded before taking Nyla away from the scene and down to the dungeons. Throughout the walk, Nyla stayed silent and had her head down.

When they reached to the Slytherin common room, he had Nyla sat in one of the green couches before placing his hand onto her cheek.

"_Pulire."_

Slowly the bruise and redness faded away.

"Now care to explain why you curse Weasley?" asked Regulus.

Nyla looked down before biting her lip, "It's…nothing really. Can we just go to the Great Lake and forget about this ridiculous incident."

Regulus frowns before crossing his arms, "Not until you tell me or do I have to mention this to your brother. Your chose, Nyla."

Nyla opened her mouth before closing it and looked down. The blond witch didn't say a word and wasn't going to.

Regulus sighs but before he was going to get up, Lily and Seri dashed inside of the room. Draco came in not too later.

"Did you tell him?" asked Lily.

"By 'him' you mean me and 'telling' then no, she didn't," replied Regulus. "Mind telling me what happen between Weasley and Nyla?"

"We were waiting just like Draco said," started Lily.

"But then that meanie redhead came to us and started shouting at Nyla," said Seri.

"He was saying really mean things to her," said Lily sadly. "Just like those mean girls when Nyla lived in Salem. I didn't like it so I kicked him and told him he was being mean."

"But that meanie was going to hit Lily," said Seri. "But Nyla stepped in and took the hit before casting a spell to him."

"He fell to the ground before you guys showed up," finished Lily.

"Tattletales," murmured Nyla.

"Nyla!" shouted Regulus.

The blond witch flinches before glaring at Regulus, "Look I thank you for healing my cheek but I can take care of myself Reg! My troubles is none of your businesses!"

Nyla got up and marched up to her dorm room and slapped the door closed.

"Well…that could have gone better," said Regulus before grabbing hold onto his cousin's coat collar. "And where do you think you are going?"

"What do you think Harry?" snapped Draco. He grit his teeth, "Weasley needs to pay what he did to Nyla! I wouldn't tolerate it one bit!"

"He'll get what's coming to him soon but don't do anything reckless," warned Regulus before sighing. "Besides, he's not worth it to waste your magic on him."

Draco sighs in frustration but nodded, "Alright, Alright…so what do we do? Everyone by now is might be wondering where we are and what's taking so long?"

"We'll just say that the girls were talking to the portraits while we were coming down to the lake," said Regulus before going over to the stairway. "Let's go see if Nyla cooled off a bit."

Draco nodded before he and the young girls followed Regulus to Nyla's dorm and knocked onto her door.

"Nyla, can you open the door?" asked Draco.

"No! Go away!" shouted Nyla.

Regulus sighs before casting a wandless opening spell and opened the locked door. He walked in and saw that Nyla was cuddling her young Phoenix who was sleeping onto her lap.

"Nyla?" said Regulus softly.

"H-Hey! What – damn forgot about that wandless magic," said Nyla before gritting her teeth. "Ever heard of privacy!"

Regulus sighs before walking over to her bed and flicked his fingers onto her forehead.

"Hey! What was that for!" said Nyla before pouting. "What did I do to deserve the flick of doom?"

"The way you were behaving," replied Regulus before smirking. "Feeling better?"

"Just a little," murmured Nyla.

"Come on, our friends are waiting," said Regulus before smiling. "How about I teach you a few spells that I learned in Training camp, last summer?"

"Really?" said Nyla happily before frowning. "But…my element magic hasn't showed up yet. I wouldn't be able to perform those spell correctly."

"It doesn't matter if you don't have one," said Regulus before winking. "Besides these spells are hexes and curses."

"Oh, well if you put it that way, let's go then," said Nyla happily.

Lily grabbed Nyla's hand, "I think you are powerful as true power comes from your heart, right big brother?"

"Right," replied Regulus.

Draco grabbed Nyla's hand, "Come on then, we have spent too much time for those guys to get suspicious. Hold on tight Nyla."

The blond witch blushes a bit before nodding before the two dashed out. Serenity ran after them with a smile on her face, leaving Regulus and Lily alone.

"When do you think they will say they like each other, big brother?" asked Lily.

"I have no idea but when the time is right, they will," replied Regulus before lifting his sister onto his shoulders. "Hold on tight, ok?"

Lily nodded before Regulus dashed after his two cousins and friend.

-3rd Year Transfiguration, Dec. 9-

"Now practice for the rest of the class period everyone," instructed Minerva before looking over to Regulus. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Mr. Lestrange?"

"Sure," replied Regulus before looking back to the student he was helping. "Any more questions before I leave you be, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna shook her head, "No, I believe I am fine now Lestrange. Thank you for helping me."

"I don't mind, see yea," said Regulus before walking over to Minerva. "What's up Professor McGonagall?"

"Like your Headmistress is busy, I was giving the task to inform you that the Champions are to give the opening dance at the Yule Ball," said Minerva. "I have already informed Mr. Diggory."

Regulus sighs, "A dance, you say? Great, just freaking great."

"Is there a problem Mr. Lestrange?" asked Minerva.

"In a way Professor," replied Regulus before rubbing his back head. "I just don't like dances. The girls back in my school, would go after me without asking or simply attack me."

"Oh," said Minerva before laughing a bit. "Sorry Mr. Lestrange but you simply remind me of your biological Father, James Potter. He was quite popular among the girls here in Hogwarts while your biological Mother, Lily Evans was both popular and intelligent."

Regulus smiles, "That's what Uncle Sev say about my birth Mother and not too long ago, Sirius and Remus have been telling me stories about my birth Father but…he wasn't that nice, was he?"

"Sadly, no he was not but you must understand that it wasn't his fault," said Minerva. "He was an only child to your Grandparents and granted his every wish since a young age."

"That still doesn't give him permission to be rotten to Uncle Sev when they attend Hogwarts together," said Regulus.

Minerva sighs, "You're right. James and his group of friends did bullied and embarrassed Severus horribly where it lead to disaster his friendship with Lily in their 5th year."

"Yea, Uncle Sev told me that," said Regulus. "Which is why I had Sirius apologize to Uncle Sev for his uncalled for pranks a few days ago. Told him that I hate people that are bullies or prank others that causes harm."

"And did he?" asked Minerva.

Regulus smiles, "Sure did…well at first it was sort of awkward as they were just staring at each other quite angrily before my Mother snapped at them for being children and get over their childhood grudge against to each other."

"Wand at hand, I believe?" said Minerva.

"You know it," said Regulus with a grin. "Since then Uncle Sev and Sirius have a civil talk one and the other after dinner. I get this weird feeling that they are forming a potion prank to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Minerva pales, "Oh Merlin, if those two are working together in a prank, I fear for the school now but mostly to Albus."

Regulus laughs just as when the bell rang.

"Well thank you for helping me out today, Mr. Lestrange," said Minerva before waving her hand. "Now run along and go eat."

Regulus nodded before grabbing Slytherin clock and left the classroom. He didn't need to bring his backpack as he finished his work early today.

And he didn't need to take any Transfiguration classes as he finished his courses back in Salem Academy. He was about to take his Mastery before coming here to Hogwarts.

Regulus was about to turn the corner when he ran into someone and fall onto the floor.

"Damn it," murmured Regulus before getting up. He was about to help out the person that he bumped into before seeing it was Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, it's just you Weasley."

Ginny smiles, "Harry, it's a pleasure seeing you again. Well I did see you in my Transfiguration class but I couldn't really talk to you until after class."

Regulus frowns, "Did I not say to you that only my friends can call me by my middle name? And if I recall, you are not Weasley."

"Oh but I could be Harry," said Ginny as she got up from the floor. "If you would just let me and I can help you out on anything you need."

"I highly doubt you can help me with anything Weasley," said Regulus.

He was about to walk pass her but Ginny grabbed hold onto his arm.

"No, really! I can! You-You can ask me out for the Yule Ball!"

"You? As my date to the Yule Ball?" asked Regulus in disbelief.

"Yes," replied Ginny before blushing. "It saves you the trouble of finding one and I promise I'm not like those attacking girls."

"Sorry Weasley but I have someone already in mind," said Regulus. "She understand me for who I am, intelligent and is not afraid to speak her mind – now let me go Weasley!"

Ginny was pushed to the ground while Regulus walked away.

The young Elemental mage walked a few hallways before seeing Remus and Sirius, who had his little sister riding onto his shoulders.

Regulus smirks, "I see you are serving your sentences from Mother, Sirius. How's Uncle Padfoot behaving, Lily?"

Sirius made a face while Lily and Remus laughed.

"He's great Reggie! He even allows me to ride on his doggy form when I ask," replied Lily.

"Glad someone is having fun," murmured Regulus.

Sirius frowns, "Alright, spill it Reg. What's wrong?"

"Um well…mm I just received the news that the Champions have to give the first dance at the Yule Ball," replied Regulus before sighing. "Ginny Weasley came forth and was practically begging me to ask her to be my date!"

"That's not good," murmured Remus.

"Date? Reggie, I thought that you were going to ask Daphne about going on this date," said Lily.

Regulus blushes while Remus and Sirius smirks.

"Daphne? As in Miss Daphne Greengrass?" said Sirius before leaning over at his nephew. "Don't tell me you have a crush on the young Greengrass heiress?"

"N-No…um well…um damn it Lily," stuttered Regulus.

"Well if you need any help on asking your princess for the ball, you came to the right wizard," said Sirius.

Remus shook his head while Lily giggled.

Regulus blushes, "I-I have to go! See you later!"

Remus watches Regulus dashed to the dungeons before looking over at Sirius.

"Must you two tease him like that?"

"Aw come on Moony, it's all in good fun, right Lily?" asked Sirius while the young girl nodded. "And don't worry, I am going to help him out."

"Just don't mess things up like you did with James to Lily on our 3rd year," stated Remus.

"How was I supposed to know that Lily was allergic to those flowers?" said Sirius before smiling. "Na, don't worry. I am going to ask Narcissa for help."

"Can Mommy help?" asked Lily. "She knows how to make pretty things too!"

"Why not," said Sirius. "Where is your Mother?"

"Um I think she is with Uncle Sev," replied Lily. "Let's go Padfoot!"

"I still can't believe you have babysitting duty as a punishment from Bellatrix," said Remus.

"Don't remind me," murmured Sirius before smiling. "But I am not arguing. She reminds me so much of Bella when she was younger before being forced into following that ridiculous pureblood ways."

"I see," said Remus before smiling.

Lily was giggling happily while Sirius was acting like a horse before the two walked to Severus quarters.

**-Break Line-**

**Oh hehe what is Sirius going to do? Will Regulus have enough courage to ask his princess out for the Yule ball or hid from all the hawking girls going after him?**

**Find out next time – Ginny stop going after Reg! He is not your – BELLA DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT CURSE…yet.**

**Oh it was for Ron…go on then but I need him back in chapter 11 though.**

**Until next time readers – Draco not you too!**


	10. Chapter 10 rewrite

**Me: Chapter 10 rewrite!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**I don't own any of the books or movies of Harry Potter but the OC's and the courses of Salem Academy.**

**-Break Line-**

Draco and Blaise were looking over at their Charm assignments while the others were eating their dinner at the Great Hall.

The two wanted to finish up as it was due in two days.

Draco was about to tell Blaise for them to take a break when Regulus came in and dashed to his private room.

Blaise looked at Draco with a weird look.

"What's up with your cousin?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out," replied Draco. He got up and ran over to Regulus room.

When they entered, Regulus was banging his head onto his pillow.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Draco.

Regulus stopped before looking over to his doorway. The young Elemental mage sighs before sitting himself onto his bed.

"Professor McGonagall just told me that the Champions are required to give out the opening dance at the Yule Ball."

"So?" said Blaise before taking a seat. "Can't dance or something?"

Regulus snorts, "I have been dancing since I was young as Salem holds many festivals."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Blaise before grinning. "Don't know who you are going to ask?"

Regulus blushes, "N-No, it's not that!"

Draco thought for a moment before smirking and walked over to his cousin.

"Oh my dear cousin of mine is afraid to ask his dream girl on a date…is that it?"

Regulus glares, "Don't you dare start! You know that word gets out about this, the girls will come straight at me in a blink of an eye."

"Then go ask whoever you want to go out with," said Blaise.

"I…I…I don't know how," murmured Regulus.

"Then let's ask for help from the best," said Draco before going over to Regulus' desk and grabbed a parchment. "Let me owl my Mother before she gets it from Aunt Bella and Sirius."

"You can use my Shadow Phoenix familiar," said Regulus. "She should be returning back from her hunting soon."

Draco nodded before starting to write his mother a letter while Blaise just shook his head before smirking over to Draco.

"Might as well ask your Mom help to get your date, Draco."

The blond wizard stopped writing as his cheeks became faint crimson before gritting his teeth.

"Shut it Blaise! Before I give you a good hex to you!"

Blaise laughed before walking over to Regulus and took a sit by him. He placed his arm around Regulus' shoulder.

"So, who is this 'dream girl' of yours? I already know who Draco's crush is which is no secret what so ever."

"Um well…she…um…" stuttered Regulus before sighing and telling Blaise.

-Great Hall, Dec. 18-

Daphne was eating dinner when an owl came up to her with a sapphire envelop.

"An unknown letter?" wondered Tracey.

Astrid, Kylee and Nadia looked at each other before hiding their smiles onto their cups.

"I guess," said Daphne before taking the letter while Millicent gave some food to the owl before it took off.

"Are you sure is safe to open it?" asked Pansy as she eyed the sapphire envelope. "You don't know if that right there is a prank from the Weasley twins."

"Oh you just say that because the Weasley twins and Nyla always prank you in different methods," said Tracy.

"Which I hate!" shouted Pansy before glaring over to the blond witch. "So what sort of new prank did you make this time with the Weasel twins?!"

"That's none of your business, you pig face!" replied Nyla before looking over at the envelope. "But what I can tell you is that, I didn't send you that at all or the Weasley twins."

Daphne looked down at the unknown envelope before opening it.

**Fallen princess, I have come to ask you if you would like to be my company for this year's Yule Ball. Come to the Astronomy tower where I will be waiting.**

Suddenly the letter bust into fairy dust that spun around Daphne before disappearing. The dust were different colors that glow bright on her hair and robes.

"Oh my," said Nyla before looking over to her brother. "Didn't Jack did the same thing to that girl when I attend in the Academy?"

Lelouch nodded while Jack blushed a bit.

"So you have seen this before?" asked Daphne.

"It's quite common tradition to ask a girl out in that form of way at Salem," explain Yuki. "That is no ordinary fairy dust. It came from a fairy that has the ability to reveal your true soulmate if the dust glows on each other."

All the girls were able to hear Yuki's explaining and just awe as they wished that someone would asked them out like that as well.

"Well then," said Daphne before smiling. "I guess I better go to the Astronomy tower to find out who is my soulmate."

Tracy and the other girls gave her a thumbs up before Daphne got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Pansy sighs before having a dream look on her face.

"I wish that Draco would ask me out like that. Then for sure it will show everyone that we are meant to be together."

"You still believe that?" said Tracy in disbelief before frowning. "You know knowing Draco so young doesn't mean that he can be your future husband."

Pansy pouts, "Of course it does. Not only that but my Mother is best friends with his Mother, right Draco dearest?"

Draco frowns, "Will you stop thinking about that dumb idea? Hear my lips Pansy, you are not going to be my date or be my wife."

"Oh stop fooling around Draco," said Pansy before holding onto his arm. "I know you care about me and love me like I do."

Nyla glared before turning her head the other way around.

"Would you let go of me?" said Draco as he was trying to push her off. "Irving! Please get her off of me!"

"Pig heart!" offered Irving as he summoned an actual living pig heart to Pansy's face.

Pansy made a disgust face before letting go and dashed out of the Great Hall while screaming.

Draco and the others were laughing silently while Lelouch, Michael, Jack and Yuki just shook their heads.

"I wish luck for Daphne and her future soulmate," said Nadia happily while Kylee nodded.

Meanwhile, Daphne just made it to the Astronomy tower and went up to see by the window, there was some red and yellow flowers that looked as if they were on fire.

They were shaped as clovers and right beside them were her favorite chocolates, wrapped around in a heart shape glass like box with a sapphire ribbon.

Daphne walked slowly to the mysterious flowers before noticing there was a note on top. She picked it up and read the message.

**Be my princess and I'll be your prince for these one lovely night, my fair maiden.**

"Oh my," murmured Daphne before looking around. "Well are you not going to show yourself? I really want to thank you personally for this gift, mystery boy."

The blond witch heard footsteps coming from her left. She turned around before widening her eyes then smiled softly.

"Harry? It as you?"

"Um yea," replied Regulus sheepishly. He rubbed his back head, "Well you know, I don't do well in crowds so I got help from Draco, Aunt Cissy, my Mother and Sirius. Sirius and Aunt Cissy thought of the chocolates, Sirius was the messages and Mother thought of the fairy dust and letter."

Daphne giggled softly before hugging Regulus.

"You may be the most brilliant wizard but you are completely clueless when it comes to girls."

Regulus blushes, "I – um – well…right. So would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Daphne smiled before kissing Regulus' cheek.

"I would love to go out with you Harry."

"Freaking yes," murmured Regulus before smiling. "Now I don't have to worry about any girls attacking me on taking them out."

Daphne shook her head before picking up the flowers.

"So care to explain to me, what type of flowers there are?"

"They are called Flame Clove," replied Regulus. "They are quite rare as the only bloom for every once 100 years in Utah."

"Well I guess I am quite a lucky girl," said Daphne.

Regulus nodded before picking up a single Flame Clove and placed it onto Daphne's blond hair.

"Well shall we head back to the common room," said Regulus. "I have a feeling the others are dying to know as well."

Daphne giggled before the two headed out of the Astronomy tower and went down to the dungeons. There the two were surrounded by their friends.

"So?" asked Draco.

"She…said yes," murmured Regulus while holding onto Daphne's hand.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so happy for you!" shouted Tracy.

"My Regulus, I didn't know you were such a romantic boy," said Pansy before winking. "Maybe I should have gone out with you instead but sadly me heart belongs to – Draco! Come back here!"

"No!" shouted Draco.

Regulus shook his head before the group headed to their rooms.

The next day, Ginny was walking to the Great Hall while day dreaming on how her beloved future boyfriend was going to ask her out for the Yule Ball.

The redhead turned the corner and passed a few older students who were discussing about something that got her attention.

"Oh Merlin! I saw them! I saw them!"

"Saw what?"

"The Lestrange boy is going out with the Ice Princess, Greengrass and I believe he is going out with her to the Yule Ball!"

"No way! Are you serious?!"

"No, that can't be! And I wanted him to ask me out!"

"You? No, it should have been me! We would have been made such a great couple!"

Ginny grit her teeth before marching over to the older students. She placed herself in front them and placed her hands onto her hips.

"What are you talking about? Harry is going out with me to the Yule Ball! Not Greengrass!"

The older girls looked at each other before laughing at Ginny. One of them stopped laughing and walked over to Ginny before bending down to her.

"It all happen this morning Weasley. Malfoy and Aviur announced it during breakfast just when Lestrange and Greengrass came hand-in-hand to the Great Hall."

"What?!" snapped Ginny. She pushed through the older girls before marching to the Great Hall.

The redhead witch entered and looked over to the Slytherin table to see Daphne eating her lunch with some for friends. Regulus and his friends were not there.

Ginny girt her teeth before walking over to the Slytherin table and slammed her hands on to the table. She glared over to Daphne.

"You ugly, two-timing bitch! How dare you steal my date?!"

Daphne sighs, "I have not stolen anything from you, Weasley. Besides, Harry wasn't going to ask you to be his date."

"Liar!" shouted Ginny. "Harry was going to ask me out but I bet you cornered him and forced him to ask him to be his date!"

"Shut up Weasley!" snapped Pansy.

"Just because Reggie didn't ask you out, doesn't mean you have to take your anger on Daphne," said Nyla before glaring. "Go back to your house table before I hex you good, Weasley."

"Stay out of this you Slytherin bitches!" said Ginny angrily.

Daphne girt her teeth before getting up and slapped Ginny's check. Everyone stopped what they were doing after hearing a loud slap over to the Slytherin table.

Ginny was holding onto her red cheek and had a fierce look on her face.

"How dare you! How dare you slap me like that?! I'll be the future Lady Potter and to be treated like this! You'll be sorry!"

"Were you not paying attention, Weasel?" shouted Pansy.

"Reggie is not a Potter anymore! He is a Lestrange! Blood and magic!" snapped Nyla.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" snapped Ginny before taking out her wand. She pointed to Daphne, "You better not go out with my boyfriend to the Yule Ball or you'll pay dearly, you bitch!"

"Why you little – Daphne?" said Nyla before being stopped.

Daphne shook her head before glaring over to Ginny.

"You have no right to threaten me so freely like that, Weasley! You have no authority to tell me what to do like your brothers! All of you Weasley' say that we, the Slytherins are bunch of spoiled brats but…never in my life that I have to say this – but you are the most spoiled brat I have ever meet!"

Everyone at the Great Hall gasped as they couldn't believe what they are hearing.

A Weasley? Spoiled?

Ginny shook her head, "Fuck the shit up, you dark witch!"

The young Gryffindor casted a curse to Daphne but it never hit. Around Daphne was a crimson barrier along with her friends.

"What – ah! My wand!" said Ginny before turning around. "Who in Merlin's name took my –Harry?!"

There standing at the doorway was Regulus who had Ginny's wand on his right hand. He tossed the wand to the ground before his normal green-violet eyes turned dark violet.

"Weasley, what are you doing at our table?" asked Draco angrily.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" snapped Ginny before walking over to Regulus. "Please Harry, you have to understand that we belong together. Dump that Greengrass bitch and take me out instead."

Regulus girt his teeth before pushing Ginny to the ground.

"I have meet rude witches in Salem and all of them were rude and self-centered…never thought I was going to meet one here in Hogwarts."

"S-Self-centered?!" said Ginny before shaking her head. "N-No! I'm not like that, honest Harry! Please, once you get to know me then you will understand,"

"Understand? Understand that you are practically begging to be Reggie's girlfriend in such a desperate way," stated Astrid.

"Which I highly doubt possible," said Irving. "Reg, here is in love with little Miss Ice Princess and I must say, she looks way hotter than you are."

Ginny grit her teeth while Ron walked over to Irving.

"My sister is prettier than that Slytherin witch! Potter will be damn lucky to have her as his girlfriend than that bitch!"

"I see that you have recovered," murmured Regulus before smirking. "I wonder how long would that last. Irving? Astrid?"

Irving and Astrid smirked before summoning their familiars. Irving was able to call forth a few undead spirits while Astrid summoned her mini fire dragon.

Yuki sighs, "You have no idea what you got yourselves into."

"Dead sibling walking!" shouted Jack before winking at them. "I advise you to run and run fast."

Michael and Lelouch stepped aside for the two younger Weasley's.

"W-Wait! Harry, please! Help me!" begged Ginny.

"Potter, stop your friends! Now!" ordered Ron.

Regulus just ignored them and walked over to Daphne. He grabbed hold onto Daphne's hand and looked at her with worry.

"You are alright?"

Daphne smiles, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, Regulus."

Regulus nodded before giving a hand gesture to Irving and Astrid.

"Get them, my pretties!" shouted Irving.

"Make sure you don't miss a shot, Xiuhcoatl!" said Astrid to her Miniature Horntail.

Ginny and Ron paled before dashing out of the Great Hall.

"Oh no you don't, come on Astrid!" said Irving before chasing after the two younger Weasley's.

Astrid closely followed before Kylee grabbed hold onto Nadia who had her male Maine Coon cat familiar, Kuppuru on top of her head.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Nyla before running after them.

Michael sighs and went with them with Jack coming along. Lelouch shook his head before looking over to Yuki.

"Are you not going to stop them? Mostly your sister."

"I will let this slide," replied Yuki before winking over to Daphne. "Way to stay strong child. Now that is what I call to show respect."

Daphne blushes, "Thank you."

Lelouch smiles, "Strong hearted and furious. Regulus, you got yourself one heck of a witch."

"What is that supposed to mean?" wondered Daphne.

"In Salem, the women are viewed with full respect of having a strong heart and determination," replied Regulus before scratching his chin. "That is why no one messes with my Mother or Headmistress Fudo."

"Oh, that would explain it from my last visit in Salem," said Draco. He recalls how the men would kindly help out the women there.

"Pretty much," said Regulus.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry," said Blaise as he walked over and took a sit at the Slytherin table.

Regulus and Daphne rolled their eyes before all of them took their seats and begin eating their lunch.

Meanwhile outside, Ginny and Ron was being chased after the undead familiars and dodging fireballs from the miniature dragon.

Two days passed, Ron and Ginny were still bugging Regulus but the Elemental mage simply ignored them.

Currently Regulus and his friends were heading over to the courtyard to avoid Ron and his bothersome sister of his.

"Oh shot!" said Nyla before dashing back inside. "Be right back! I forgot to leave my bag in my room."

"We'll go with you," offered Millicent while Tracy nodded.

"Alright, meet you by the big tree," said Regulus.

Nyla nodded before the three girls headed back to the dungeons. The young Aviur went up to her room and was about to place your bag onto her bed before noticing a silver box.

Being a curious type, she placed her bag and picked up the unknown box before opening it.

Nyla gasped and almost dropped the box.

Inside was a silver tiara with a crystal gem in the middle and flows around like vines with silver oak leaves at each ends.

Nyla was in awe to see such jewelry before noticing a note below the tiara. She picked it up to see a message address to her.

**Nyla Aviur, be my gem that shines as bright as a diamond under a rock.  
>Be my date to the Yule Ball.<br>From Draco.**

Nyla stood there for a few moments before squeaking on joy and was jumping up and down.

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

Millicent and Tracy dashed to the room to see why their friend was shouting out of nowhere.

"Merlin Nyla!" said Millicent as she placed her hand over her head. "Why in the hell did you scream like a banshee?"

"You scared us half to death," said Tracy.

Nyla smiled over to them before showing her roommates the tiara.

"Look! I found this on my bed!"

Millicent and Tracy gasped to see the silver jewelry on their roommate's hands.

"That is absolutely gorgeous," murmured Millicent.

Tracy smirks, "I know full well who could have bought this jewelry. Draco gave this to you, didn't he?"

Nyla nodded her head.

"And with your shouting of yes' that would mean that he asked you out for the Yule Ball, correct?" asked Tracy.

"Right again!" said Nyla happily before looking down at the tiara. "I would never thought that he would ask me out though as I thought he would be going out with that pig face brat, Pansy."

Millicent smirks, "I guess she wouldn't be getting that invitation then."

"So…Draco chose me rather than Pansy?" murmured Nyla.

"Typical for a Malfoy to send out an expensive gift," said Tracy before smiling. "You are damn lucky Nyla as this tiara can be worth up to, oh I say…500 galleons."

"I knew that Draco's family was wealth but I didn't know he was that loaded!" said Nyla.

"Everyone knows that the Ancient and Noble house of the Malfoy's are the second wealthiest pureblood family in Britain."

Nyla, Millicent and Tracy looked over at the doorway to see that Pansy was leaning over to the side.

"Every heard of knocking, you pig face," said Nyla as she crossed her arms around her.

"Sorry, never crossed my mind," said Pansy before smirking. "As the door was already open when I was coming up here."

"What do you want?" asked Tracy. "Your room is three doors down. You have no business coming to our rooms."

Pansy was about to reply when she spotted the tiara on Nyla's hand.

"And where did you get that? I don't think your family could afford anything like that."

"Oh, this?" said Nyla before showing the headpiece to Pansy's face. "Why it was given to me by my date for the Yule Ball."

"Someone asked you out?" said Pansy before shaking her head. "Can't be. Who would want to ask you out? You don't even have much of a figure to begin with."

"Oh like you are Miss Perfect," sneered Nyla before smirking, "I say you are just simply jealous that no one has asked you out – oh wait! I know why – no one wants to go out with a pig face brat like you!"

"Why you little – wait a minute!" said Pansy before looking closer at the tiara. There engraved inside of the gem was the Malfoy family crest on it.

"N-No…H-He couldn't have…I was…I was," murmured Pansy before gritting her teeth angrily.

"Now what are you mumbling about now?" asked Nyla.

Pansy glared at her before slapping onto her cheek, hard. Nyla fell to the floor while holding onto her cheek.

Millicent and Tracy dashed over to their fallen friend and helped her up. Nyla glared over to Pansy before gritting her teeth.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"You – YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT YOU ARE HOLDING, DO YOU? YOU FUCKING BRAT!" snapped Pansy.

"It…looks like any other tiara to me," said Nyla as she looked at the headpiece.

"You bitch!" shouted Pansy. "That you are holding is a priceless Malfoy heirloom! It is given to the fiancé of the Malfoy heir as an engagement proposal!"

"A-A proposal?!"

"Draco…Draco chose me?" said Nyla in disbelief before smiling softly. "He chose me."

"No! No! No! That was supposed to be mine! I was destined to be Lady Malfoy since I was born! Not you!" shouted Pansy. "Give that to – where she went?!"

Millicent and Tracy pointed to the doorway.

"She dashed out while you were ranting about you were supposed to have it," said Tracy.

"I guess she is going to find Draco," said Millicent.

Pansy widen her eyes before dashing out of the room and went after Nyla.

"Oh…this is not going to end well," murmured Millicent.

"Tell me about it – come on, I don't want to miss this!" said Tracy. She grabbed hold onto Millicent's hand and dashed out of the room.

At the courtyard, the others were happily chatting or were relaxing at the tree.

"You know," said Michael before frowning. "She is taking quite a while to just drop off your bag to her room."

"She'll be fine," said Daphne. "She is with Milly and Tracy. They are great friends with Nyla ever since they got her as a roommate."

"She could have been held up about something," said Nadia.

"Maybe," murmured Michael before jumping off from the tree branch. "I'm going to find her as who knows if she pulled a prank while walking back here."

"Or is pulling one," said Lelouch before getting up. "I'll go with you. I was getting rather stiff for sitting far too long."

Michael nodded but just before they could walk back inside, a dark shadow passed by Michael and Draco was suddenly was on the ground.

"My respond is – YES! A million times yes, Draco!" said Nyla.

"Nyla! Would you get off from him?" said Michael angrily before sighing. He lifted his little sister off from Draco before grabbing hold onto Draco's collar.

"What in the world she agree upon?"

"I-It's nothing serious! I simply asked her out for the Yule Ball! Honest!" said Draco nervously. "M-My Mother gave me something for her as a gift for the dance!"

"He's telling the truth brother!" shouted Nyla. "Now let go of my date!"

Michael glared over to Draco before letting him go.

"Fine but you better not hurt my sister Malfoy. I don't care you are cousins to Reg but if I find out that your hurt my sister's feelings, you'll be sorry. Understood?"

Draco nodded his head before leaning over to Regulus.

"And here I thought that Nyla was scary. Now I know where she learned it from."

Regulus laughs, "She doesn't like to show it but she really looks up to Michael."

"I don't see it," murmured Draco.

Regulus shook his head before looking over to Nyla who was glaring at Michael and noticed an all too familiar red mark on her cheek.

He sighs before walking over to Nyla and grabbed her chin.

"Why is your cheek red, Nyla?"

Before the young Aviur could reply, Pansy came marching over to them and straight towards to Nyla. She grabbed hold onto her hand as she forgot who was there.

"You whore! Get away from my future husband!"

Draco sighs, "Not this again. Can someone please stop her?"

"Gladly," murmured Yuki before lifting Pansy from her back robes. "Now young lady, I know for sure a young pureblood girl like yourself were taught some better manners. I advise you to use them before you turn this ugly."

"Let me go! Let me go!" snapped Pansy as she was struggling to get free. "You have no authority to tell me what to do! And that bitch needs to learn her place!"

Astrid widen her eyes before backing away.

"You have no idea what you just did Parkinson."

Yuki's eyes turned heavily dark and her aura became tensed. Regulus and the others backed away from her as her shadow magic was leaking out.

"You fucking spoiled British brat! I will show you to give respect to your superiors!"

Pansy stopped struggling as she realized who she was talking to.

"W-Wait a second! I-I didn't mean it! Honest! I take it back! I take it back!"

Yuki shook her head, "That is not the right way to apologize. If guys would excuse me, I have to discipline a spoiled student."

Everyone nodded and watched Yuki walked away from the group and to the Forbidden Woods.

"Can…Can she really do that?" asked Blaise.

Lelouch nods, "She is a Professor and has the approval to punish any students while staying here at Hogwarts."

Everyone flinched while Astrid shook her head.

Michael sighs before bending down and placed his hand over to his sister's cheek. He casted the healing spell and soon the red mark faded away.

"Now care to explain why Parkinson was shouting like that to you?"

Nyla sighs as she knows that her brother would not stop asking her until she tells. She started explaining to him what had happened at her dormitory before coming out to the courtyard.

"Bloody hell Pansy," murmured Draco. "When will she ever let go of that silly dream of hers on becoming my wife."

"I say blame her idiotic Mother," said Theo. "Lady Parkinson wouldn't stop talking about how her daughter will be future Lady Malfoy a few years back."

"I can't believe that your Mother gave you the engagement tiara, just like that," said Blaise as he noticed the silver jewelry on Nyla's hand.

Michael twitched his left eye before grabbing hold onto Draco's shirt and started shaking him.

"An engagement? You gave my little sister an engagement proposal! You two are far too young to be engaged!"

"Brother, stop this at once!" shouted Nyla before kicking Michael's knee.

"Ouch! What the hell Nyla?" said Michael before dropping Draco. He turned around and both Aviur siblings glared at each other.

"I can handle myself brother. I don't need your protection any longer," said Nyla before looking down. "Someday you wouldn't be there to protect me."

Michael sighs before embracing his little sister and placed his head lightly onto Nyla's head.

"I know that but promise me you wouldn't let your pride blind you, Nyla."

Nyla nodded a bit and silently enjoyed her older brother's warmth of comfort.

"But…I still say that you two are far too young to be engaged," said Michael.

Nyla let go of her brother and placed her hands onto her hips.

"If I remember correctly, Mom told us that she got married at the age of 14 while Dad was 18."

"The time era was different," said Michael. "Young teens were allowed to marry older teens at the early 60's."

"But they were in love, right?" said Kylee.

"Oh yes, deeply," replied Nyla.

Michael sighs, "Out voted. Alright fine, I guess I can allow this but mark my words Malfoy, if anything happens to my little sister under your watch…I'll freeze you ice solid where you stand. Are we clear?"

"C-Crystal!" replied Draco nervously.

"Well now that is over with," said Irving before grinning. "Let's go see what Astrid's older sister did to that whiny brat Pansy."

"Oh you guys don't want to know, trust us."

Regulus and the others turned around to see Millicent and Tracy who were a bit pale.

"What's the damage?" asked Astrid.

Tracy and Millicent look at each other before shaking their heads.

"Let's just say that we wouldn't be seeing Pansy for quite some time," replied Millicent.

"That bad, huh," said Nyla before hitting her brother's arm. "Damn it! You made me miss Yuki torment Parkinson! I could have helped!"

Michael rubbed his arm before shaking his head.

"I wish you luck Malfoy. To keep you insanity insane as my sister cane be a handful, most times."

"What do you mean most times?" asked Draco before looking over to Nadia. "She couldn't be that bad, right?"

Nadia just gave him a soft smile while Irving and Astrid just laughed.

"Hey, can I do your funeral if she ends up killing yea, pal?" asked Irving before swinging his arm around Draco.

"K-Killing?" said Draco.

"Hey! It was not my fault! Accidents happen, ok!" said Nyla. She slapped Irving's arm and glared over to him.

"Sure," murmured Michael before smirking. "Making a potion explode and caused not yourself but the rest of the class getting second degree burns is not an accident."

"Potions explosion?" wondered Blaise. "When did that happen?"

"During Nyla's second year in the academy," replied Kylee.

Nyla pouts, "Like I said, not my fault and besides…half of those students deserved it anyway."

Regulus and the others laughed as they recall the incident while Draco and his friends had a worried look on their faces.

Michael and Yuki shook their heads while Jack just smirked.

**-Break Line-**

**Well Regulus and Draco have their dates for the Ball but why is Bella getting ready for…oh no! Look like someone is coming over to the Yule Ball.**

**I wonder if Regulus can hold the embarrassment.**

**Let's find out until next time, ciao!**

**P.S: The fresh real update will be uploaded around December…I hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: 'hides from the laptop'**

**Um…sorry for making you guys wait this long for this update but please understand that I was really busy and had extreme rewrites block for this chapter.**

**Also…remember that I mention (I hope I did) that I was supposed to get a surgery to remove the kidney stones? Well they cancelled it on the day before the surgery day… 'sigh' so I still have these blasted stone but I do have pain killers so no worries.**

**Don't worry though as I am planning to finish this fanfic, no matter what! Just be warn that if it takes me like a month to update than I am busy.**

**Alright than I would like to thank those who read, faved and alerted this fanfic and to those who reviewed: bellovettrix, Wishfull-star, ILoveGeorgeEads, Penny is wise, SakuraKoi, Stormshadow13, Guest #1, thewolf74, Guest #2, femalefarrier, ej-83, Seraphina Luna-Lilly Snape, magicanimegurl, white collar black wolf , draco7347, kathlynscutekid, Sakura Lisel, sexy Seren, geetac, Kyles Black and Stormshadow13 – thank you all!**

**Bellovettrix: 'eye twitch' Did you really re-read the story? Well thanks and I hope you enjoy this new chapter that you have been waiting for. And yes, Ron barely has any brain cells which is why he is a brat.**

**Wishfull-star: Great that you love my break lines and here is the long waited chapter you have been waiting for.**

**ILoveGeorgeEads: The day when Ron and Ginny get that doses is when they get a blasted brain and as for Bella's reaction…she will never know unless of course if someone tells her about it – Ah! Wait Bellatrix! Oops…um excuse me!**

**Don't kill him just yet! I need him still somewhat alive Bella!**

**Penny is wise: Thanks and yes, Ron needs a beating or two so I'm gladly giving you permission to do so. As for Ginny…yea Reg is holding back to burn that crazy fangirl but not his best friend – oh…spoke too soon – Irving! You were supposed to wait for that later!**

**Excuse me and please enjoy the new chapter you have been waiting for.**

**SakuraKoi: XD enjoy the new chapter.**

**Stormshadow13: Thanks and yes, Lily is adorable!**

**Guest #1: 'bow' sorry for the long update but I was so busy! Please to hex me and enjoy the new chapter! 'hides behind chair'**

**Thewolf74: Yes as Harry needed a family that supported him and you wouldn't want Bella as a mother! I chose Daphne as I simple love her and wished that Harry married her instead Ginny…blasted redhead!**

**Please enjoy the new chapter!**

**Guest #2: You did? Wow, I'm glad you love my story and love my Bella but who doesn't love her anyway. Good or bad?**

**Femalefarrier: And I will keep on going until I finish this fanfic! Enjoy!**

**ej-83: Hello new reader and I am glad that you love the story and sorry for the long wait. As for Ginny, Ron and Hermione…it is going to be hard for them to understand that Reg is not interest in them what so ever.**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Seraphina Luna-Lilly Snape: Really? I found a few good ones as well but thanks to know that my fanfic is the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Magicanimegurl: Lily is adorable and yes, Ron will be pranked – HARD! As for the Ball, well just like you said it will be interesting indeed but you will have to find out until next chapter. As to pair Hermione with one of Reg's friends in Salem…I will think about it.**

**I might leave a poll about it but still thinking about the pairings with the others. So wait for the time being.**

**white collar black wolf: Glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**draco7347: Sorry for the long waited update but I was so busy and had a few writes blocks about this one chapter but I finally was able to upload for you all so please enjoy.**

**Kathlynscutekid: Well do and I had to rewrite it as to get more ideas as I was fresh out or had writes block but glad that you love my rewrites and hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Sakura Lisel: I think I explain it to you, right? In PM if not then I never had those chapters. I had up to chapter 10 as I deleted an Author's Note that needed to be deleted.**

**sexy Seren: And just did! Enojy!**

**Geetac: Glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Kyles Black: Sorry for the long wait but here is the waited chapter, enjoy!**

**Stormshadow13: Glad you do and hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**I don't own any of the books or movies of Harry Potter but the OC's and the courses of Salem Academy.**

-December 21, Hogwarts' Grounds-

"Evening Regulus!" shouted Hagrid as he was dragging a rather large pine tree. "Staying over for the holidays, I see?"

Regulus nods, "That's right Hagrid. I heard from my cousin, Draco that Hogwarts looks pretty cool during winter holidays and I want to see if it's true."

"You don't say," said Hagrid happily before looking up to see a group of kids flying around on their booms. "Didn't want to join in the game?"

"Not this time Hagrid," replied Regulus before pointing over to the right. "Besides I'm a bit busy watching over my little sister who is playing with Sirius in his animagus form."

Hagrid looked over to see a young girl chasing after a grim dog and jumped on top of him. The half giant chuckled a bit before smiling over to Regulus.

"Well if you have nothing better do to, want to see how we transform the Great Hall. If you like, you can help out decorate the tree."

Regulus smiles, "Why not, it sounds like fun. Hey Lily! Want to decorate the Christmas tree?"

Lily stopped playing with Padfoot before running over to her older brother. Her violet eyes were shining brightly and had a smile on her face.

"Yes, please! Where is it, big brother?"

Regulus laughs before picking up his little sister and placed her on top of his shoulders.

"Keeper Hagrid is taking it right now to the Great Hall where a few other professors are decorating the hall."

"Oh! Let's go! Let's go, big brother! Please!" beg Lily.

"We will but I need to let my friends know where I am going," said Regulus before looking over at Padfoot. "Mind taking Lily to the Great Hall? I'll meet you guys there soon."

The grim dog nodded before transforming back to his human form.

Sirius picked up young Lily from Regulus' shoulders and placed her to his shoulder.

"See you at the Great Hall, Reg. Need any help Hagrid?"

"Na but thanks for the offer Sirius," replied Hagrid before dragging the large tree to the castle. Sirius and Lily followed Hagrid inside.

Regulus shook his head before walking over to where his friends could hear him.

"Hey guys! I'm heading back inside to the Great Hall and help out the professors on decorating the Great Hall, any of you guys want to come?"

Astrid and Kylee smiled before lowing themselves down while Irving and Nyla grinned before going down, fast. Michael went after his sister while Jack and Lelouch calmly went down to the ground.

Draco and his friends went down before the blond wizard landed by his cousin.

"Curious to see how they transform the Great Hall," said Draco.

Regulus shrugs, "In a way but come on, don't you guys think is rather fun to decorate in Christmas."

"He does have a point," murmured Blaise before smiling. "I'm in!"

"Count us in!" said Vincent while Gregory nodded.

"Sure, why not, it's not like I have nothing better do to," said Theo before pointing to the right. "Let me just tell the girls where we heading."

Regulus nodded before Irving grabbed hold onto his arm and dragged him back inside. The others quickly followed and entered to the Great Hall.

"Oh wow," said Irving before smirking. "Though the decoration in the Academy is lot wicked but I will give some credit to Hogwarts."

"At least they are trying," murmured Astrid before crossing her arms. "I guess we can help them out, what do you think guys?"

Yuki, Lelouch, Michael and Jack looked at each other before walking over to Hagrid and help out on lifting up the tree.

Draco and his friends went over to Professor Flitwick to see what they could do while the others went over to Professor McGonagall.

Regulus shook his head before walking over to where Lily and Sirius were at. The two were by the decorations that Sirius had already made before handing them to little Lily who placed them onto the tree.

"Having fun Lily?" wondered Regulus.

Lily smiled happily, "Yes, big brother! Come and help me out, please! Is Daphne coming to help out as well?"

Regulus laughs, "Most likely. So what can I do Uncle Sirius?"

"Mind making the orbs to change color for every five minutes?" asked Sirius. "McGonagall has me transforming the orbs and placing them onto the tree."

Regulus nodded before walking over to the tree and took out his wand. He tapped the orbs that were already on the tree and they change to different colors while Sirius handed the clear orbs to Lily.

After an hour, Lily was rubbing her eyes and yawing.

Daphne, who arrived not too long ago with the other girls, took noticed before tapping over to Regulus.

"Harry, it looks like your sister needs her sleep. What made her so tried anyway?"

"I guess playing with Uncle Sirius," replied Regulus. "Before going outside, Uncle Sirius and Lily were hanging out with the Weasley twins and were trying to prank this one ghost…Peeves, I believe."

"That's…um a bit reckless, don't you think?" asked Daphne.

"May be but Lily is still young and Uncle Sirius is like a kid so it makes sense of their actions," said Regulus before walking over to his little sister and picking her up. "Mom should be here soon to pick her up anyway."

"I'll hold down the fort then," said Daphne before hearing shouting coming from Astrid. The Ice Princess laughed nervously, "Um, it looks like Astrid is fighting with her sister again."

"They will stop…eventually," said Regulus before looking over to Sirius. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, gives me an excuse to walk a bit," replied Sirius before stretching a bit. "I was getting rather stiff on my legs for sitting too long or was it for standing in one place."

Regulus made a face, "Can we just go? I don't want Mother to come and look for us. It will give her a chance to hex the blasted old coot…even though it would be a damn well early Christmas gift to see."

Sirius shook his head, "You definitely adopted some of Bella's humor. Alright, let's get going as the last time I made her wait, it wasn't pretty."

Regulus smirks, "That's Mother for you."

"Right," murmured Sirius before the two left the Great Hall.

They arrived to Severus' quarters to where they found the Potion Master reading in his private quarters. Regulus walked over to his godfather before placing his sister onto the couch.

"I take it that you are hiding to decorate," said Regulus.

"You know me too well Regulus," said Severus before frowning. "Why is the mutt here?"

Sirius was about to reply something rather harshly when the floo went off and came out was Bellatrix and a woman with short pink hair and was wearing a long black robe.

"Mother and – Cousin Tonks?" said Regulus before smiling. "It's been awhile Tonks, how long as it been that I have not seen you?"

"A long time, Reggie," replied Tonks before giving Regulus a death hug. "You were like five the last time I saw you."

"C-Can't b-breath," stuttered Regulus before being saved from his godfather.

"Mind not suffocating my godson, Auror Tonks," said Severus before frowning. "What on earth are you even doing here?"

"Can't I pay a visit to see my cousins," said Tonks before spotting the sleeping mini Bellatrix. The young Auror smiled, "Oh the rumors are true! Aunt Cissy was right about little Lillian, she is a splitting image of you Aunt Bella!"

Bellatrix smiled before picking up her sleepy daughter.

"She may be a splitting image of when I was a child but she takes after Rodolphus and a bit of her Uncle, Rabastan."

"You got that right, Mother," said Regulus before looking over to Tonks. "So what is your real reason for coming here?"

"How in Merlin's beard can you tell I wasn't telling the truth?" said Tonks.

"Beats me," said Sirius before frowning. "Even Lily had that ability as well and I still have no idea how she could do that."

Severus smirks, "It's an Evans trait Black. Lily's own Mother had the same ability, to know when someone was telling the truth or not."

"It's no wonder I sort of like Lily for some odd reason," murmured Bellatrix.

"Anyway, I was giving the task to make sure the tournament runs smoothly and watch over the Yule Ball as well," said Tonks.

Sirius was about to say something when a parchment appeared right in front of him. He took it and noticed it had the Auror sign on it.

"Now what in Merlin's beard do they want from me?" said Sirius before snatching the parchment and opening it.

_If Auror Tonks arrived then meet me at the Forbidden Woods with Tonks – now!  
>Headmistress Yumi<em>

"That's odd," murmured Sirius before looking over to Regulus. "Your Headmistress summoned Tonks and I, do you have any idea why?"

"I don't have a clue but it might be something to do with whoever placed my name in the Goblet," replied Regulus.

"Right," murmured Sirius before grabbing hold onto Tonks. "Let's get going."

"Hey, you don't have to drag me!" shouted Tonks.

Bellatrix shook her head before smiling over to her son, "So I heard from my sister that you are taking young Daphne to the Ball, is that correct Reg?"

"Y-Yes, why are you asking?" wondered Regulus nervously.

"I need to know so that I can help you get your robes silly," said Bellatrix before looking over to Severus. "Can it be possible if I can come to the Yule Ball?"

"Not many know but parents are allowed to come and attend the Yule Ball as well," replied Severus.

"Perfect!" said Bellatrix.

Regulus pales, "Please Mother! Don't you have to take care of Lily or something?!"

"I do but Aunt Cissy can watch over her for me," replied Bellatrix before winking. "Besides I don't want anything happen to you."

"Mother!" shouted Regulus as his cheeks turned crimson. He placed his hands onto his head, "Night ruined already."

Severus shook his head before hitting softly over his godson's head.

"Don't you need to go somewhere?"

"Oh! Right, excuse me Mother," murmured Regulus before dashing out of the quarters.

"Did you really need to do that to your son?" asked Severus.

"But of course, it's been such a long time that Reggie ever played with me," replied Bellatrix before adjusting Lily who had fallen asleep. "It's been awhile that he has not acted his actual age."

"Indeed," said Severus before smirking. "Then I will see you and your husband at the Yule Ball?"

Bellatrix nodded before heading over to the floo, "Until then Sev!"

Severus nodded before going over to his couch and continues off reading his book.

Meanwhile in the Forbidden Woods, Sirius and Tonks where walking not too far when they spotted Yumi petting a dark winged horse with a skeletal body, a face that has a reptilian features and wide, leathery wings that resemble of a bat.

Sirius cleared his throat, "You summoned us, Headmistress Fudo?"

"Mm oh yes, thank you for coming in such short notice," said Yumi before addressing to the dark creature. "Go little one, back to your family now."

The young Thestral nodded before leaving.

"So what's the deal, Lady Fudo? Why did you summoned us and why here for all places?" asked Tonks. "Couldn't we just use the Headmaster's office?"

"I didn't want this conversation to be heard from unwanted ears," said Yumi seriously. "That is why I chose the Forbidden Woods instead rather using that old coot's office."

"Old coot?" said Tonks. "You don't like Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Me? Liking that two-timing bastard? No thank you as I can see through his fake grandfather attitude, the moment I first saw him," replied Yumi. "But enough about that old frat, the reason why I summoned you here is who tried to place Mr. Lestrange into the tournament."

Sirius grits his teeth, "Who?! Who was the bastard that placed my godson's life on the line?!"

"Wait – what?!" said Tonks. "Someone placed Reggie's name into the Goblet of Fire without his permission? Why didn't you tell me this Sirius?!"

"There wasn't much time to and besides, you were off in some kind of mission," replied Sirius.

"Oh right," murmured Tonks before frowning. "So is Reggie being forced to be in this tournament? Is he not a bit too young?"

"Mr. Lestrange has enough magic strength to partake this simple tournament," replied Yumi before closing her eyes. "Not to mention, he agreed to represent for Salem Academy in the tournament and being a 7th year student, he is allowed to be in the battle."

"I see," said Tonks. "So do you know who placed Reggie's name in the Goblet?

"I do but you must make an oath that you wouldn't tell this to anyone," replied Yumi seriously. "If word gets out, then the culprit will try to escape though he would be losing his magic afterwards."

"I'll make the oath if you tell me how placed Harry's name into the Goblet!" shouted Sirius before looking down sadly. "Please…I don't want to make the same mistake I did, 13 years ago."

"Sirius," said Tonks softly.

Yumi looked over at Sirius' eyes to see the pain and determination in them. The Headmistress was about to say something when she saw Sirius lifting his wand, the same as Tonks.

"I, Sirius Orion Black/ Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, shall not say anything what Headmistress Yumi Fudo say about who placed Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange's supposed name into the Goblet of Fire."

"Right," murmured Yumi. _'He must have suffered, believing that his godson could have been tortured or worse…killed. Bella, it is no wonder you loved your cousins dearly.'_

"So to mote," said Yumi before smiling. "I will keep my end of the bargain but keep your Gryffindor, idiotic, bravery to yourself, understood?"

Sirius step back a bit before nodding, "Understood Headmistress Fudo."

Yumi sighs before looking the other way and said the name of the wizard who placed Regulus name into the Goblet.

Sirius and Tonks widen their eyes in shock before opening their mouths.

"What?!"

-Yule Ball, December 25-

"Please Mother! It looks fine!" argued Regulus. "I need to meet up with Daphne at the Great Hall entrance as the champions are needed to dance first!"

Bella frowned before flicking her son's forehead.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me young man. I know you have to dance first but remember, not only you are representing Salem Academy but the Noble house of Lestrange and Ancient house of Black! You have to show them that you hold your nobility proudly here!"

"I know, I know Mom," said Regulus before giving her a look. "Why do British wizards care about their nobility like it is so important? Salem is not like that at all – heck! That's where the witch trails started!"

"I don't know sweetie," replied Bella sadly. "It's been like this for as long as I can remember."

"I am so glad that we live in Salem then," said Regulus before making a face. "I fear how I would have turned out if I had to pretend to be this snobby pureblood wizard rather being myself."

Bella chuckled, "Just like your cousin Draco, correct?"

"Right," murmured Regulus. "I…was a bit surprised to how Draco acts here at school, compare to how he acts when he visits at Salem."

"Which I thank John," said Bella before smiling. "And it is done! My, my, you look quite handsome Reggie. I don't think any girl wouldn't take their eyes off of you tonight."

Regulus blushes from his mother's comment but what she said was true.

He was wearing a long black robe with the Lestrange family crest on one side. Underneath, he had a black coat, silk white shirt with a dark green vest that had a golden watch hanging from his pocket, black pants and black shoes. His dark brown wavy hair was being held up into a ponytail with a dark green ribbon holding onto it.

"C-Can I go Mom? I really don't have much time," said Regulus.

Bella giggled, "Very well, go meet up with your friends. Your father and I will be there soon."

Regulus nodded before dashing out of the room.

Bella shook her head before hearing her son's shouting to Draco and his friends who were waiting at the Slytherin common room.

"Let' go before Mom comes down and tries to fix anything else!"

Bella laughed as what her son said was true but she couldn't hold him prisoner any longer.

She waited for all of her son's friends went out before going to Severus' quarters and headed to the extra room where lay her dress.

"Well, show time!" said Bella happily.

**-Break Line-**

**Oh my, what is Bellatrix planning? Will she embarrass Reg during his date with Daphne?**

**And who was the one that placed Regulus' name into the Goblet? Who was it? Find out the next chapter, ciao everyone and happy New Year's everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: 'hides behind the walls'**

**Okay so…it took me quite some time to update his new chapter for you guys but please understand that I was a bit busy and had a bit of a writer's block.**

**Which would explain why I rewritten the whole story to begin with. I hoped you liked the rewritten chapters my fellow Harry Potter fans!**

**As for my kidney stones situation, it was rescheduled to March 15 as I had bronchitis and had high blood pressure so I had to stay at the hospital overnight and recover.**

**I'm really grateful from all of your support you guys give me through my rough time so I hope this new chapter tells you how much you guys mean to me so much.**

**And hopefully my grammar is a bit better but if there is a mistake, please I beg of you to TELL me where it is so that I can change it.**

**Now I thank everyone to wait so patiently.**

**To those who reviewed: Eflen Children, bellovettrix, white collar black wolf, t42n24t2, Animelover5008, Noxy the Proxy, thewolf74, ej-83, Stormshadow13, Wishfull-star, ILoveGeorgeEads, silvershadowseeker, lexiblack09, Penny is wise, randomplotbunny, Ronnie, Guest #1, Flying Chrissy, YellowKangaroo, lucky333123, adenoide, bellovettrix, ang3licdr3amer, Angels-heart1 and others that I have lost count, sorry.**

**I would normally respond to your lovely inputs but there are just too much for me to answer so please do forgive me for not replying your reviews in this update.**

**Just know this that I am grateful of them and I hope you enjoy this long waited chapter, you guys have been waiting for so long.**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**I don't own any of the books or movies of Harry Potter but the OC's and the courses of Salem Academy.**

At the entrance of the Great Hall, Regulus and his friends were waiting for their dates patiently.

Regulus felt bad that he was not going to spend Christmas with his little sister.

Normally, Lily would go to his room around midnight and the two would sleep together before walking up early in the morning and walking up their parents.

They would dash out to the living room where Lily would go to the tree while Regulus would have their house elf make their Christmas breakfast.

But this year, it was not going to happen.

Last night, little Lillian was crying her eyes out and was holding onto Regulus' legs. The young Lestrange didn't want to leave her big brother and wanted to stay with him.

'_I hope the gift I send her will make her happy again,' _thought Regulus before getting a tug from his cousin. "What?"

Draco pointed with his mouth open before getting a dreamy look on his face. Regulus gave him a strange look before turning his head and his jaw dropped.

Walking down from the stairway, Daphne and the other girls with the dresses that Bellatrix and Narcissa ordered were showing off their beauty.

Regulus shook off his shock before walking over to Daphne and offered his hand to her.

"My lady, you look absolutely shunning."

Daphne blushes before taking the offering hand and walked by to Regulus.

She had on a beautiful blue dress with green lace covering it that reaches her feet, with five thin strips of diamonds wrapped around the waist and a diamond and white fabric in the chest and shoulder covering sleeves. She has on sparkling green and black heels with black jewels on the heel. Her flowing blond hair curled just a bit and pulled back on her head, showing her icy blue eyes.

"You yourself look handsome as well," said Daphne before looking behind her. "Come on Nyla, don't hide. Show the inner beauty of a chubby girl."

Nyla bite her lip before nodding her head and stepped out, shyly from Daphne. Her dress shows off her chubby sizes but in truth, Draco didn't care about her weight.

She has on a knee length dress with the top being a t-shirt style that is sparkling nude-pinkish color with a strip of silk fabric right under her chest where a pale pink tutu like skirt flows down to her knees, showing off her bigger stomach and thicker arms and thighs. She has shining pink heels with a pink strap around her ankle and a diamond hanging from the clasp on each ankle. Her blond hair is pulled back behind her head, in a flower bun with braids around it and her crystal and silver oak leaf tiara on her head from Draco.

Michael smiled warmly upon seeing his little sister as he knows that Nyla has a bit of an issue with her weight problem. Nervous that no boys will ever ask her out on a date, she would hide her chubbiness behind large shirts.

He watched as Draco walked up to her and gave a respected bow to her and offered his hand to her like a true pureblood gentleman.

"My, my, never thought that little Nyla would grow up in such a lovely girl," stated Yuki as she walked up to her date. "Well, what you think?"

Michael smiled upon seeing his date with such an elegant dress.

She had on a dark blue dress with two straps on each arm, one to hold the dress up on her shoulder and one that hangs down off her shoulder, with the chest creating a sort of v that dips down between her breasts, a slit that starts at her knee on her left side. She has on midnight blue and black heels that have a slight shimmer that is barely noticeable. Her hair is slightly curled with two slips pulled back with a clip in the back.

Michael took her hand and gave a kiss on it, "Lovely as always."

"Meet you guys inside!" said Astrid before winking. "I need to meet my date inside the Hall."

She was leaning over to Daphne's shoulder as she was wearing a long light blue dress that reaches to her feet. The top of it is like a white strapless top with light blue lacy flower designs over it and making straps that sit in the center of her shoulder. It reaches her waist where it stops at silk light blue fabric and then transitions into beautiful flowing light blue fabric. She has on housewife low-heeled light blue heels with straps that go around the front her foot. Her Black hair is pulled up into a ponytail that flows around her shoulders with a blue flame clip at the front of it.

"Who asked you out?" asked Irving.

"A rather pleasant 7th year Slytherin student," replied Astrid.

"Well then shall we get going then?" said Jack before offering his hand to Nadia.

Nadia smiled as she stood between Kylee and Nyla, she has on a light green knee length dress that is slightly see through but has a white piece under. Her top consists of sheer polka dotted fabric that transition into a series of flower designs until it gets to her hips where a silk light green belt sits and then transitions into more of the sheer see through light green polka dotted fabric. She has on pale green heels that sit a little high, making her height taller. Her brown hair is fairly curled and all pulled to the left side of her head.

She took the offering hand, "Let's go, see you later Reggie."

"Come on Ky," said Irving before grabbing her hand. "Let's see if there are any easy students to prank upon. Oh and you look great!"

Kylee grinned before looking down to her pale yellow sweetheart strapless light champagne beaded high low chiffon dress with a jeweled belt, the chest and stomach area pulled tight and the skirt at a sloped angle ruffled. She has on nude shiny platforms with straps around her ankles. Her ebony black hair ruffled and with a slight wave flowing around her shoulders a few diamond hair clips here and there.

"Let's go then – enjoy the first dance Reg!" said Kylee before going inside the Hall with Irving.

"Note to self, avoid those two," stated Lelouch while everyone nodded.

That's when Minerva came up to them and announced that the dance was about to start. She guided the champions to how they will enter to the Great Hall.

"Oh, wow!" said Daphne. "Is that Granger? She almost looks like a pureblood witch."

Regulus rises up his eyebrow before turning his head to see Hermione coming down the stairs and walked over to Viktor.

She was wearing a gold and peach knee length dress swaying around her, it has gold lace roses that make up the straps, and top half of the dress, in the middle there is a gold ribbon tied into a bow and then moves into a tutu like skirt in peach and has more of the gold lace roses at the top of the skirt. She also has on a choker necklace with the same gold lace roses. On her feet she has tall black heels that are felt fabric and a thick heel. Her wild hair is a pulled into a straighter wave and some of it is pulled into a cute braided bun with small braids throughout and small fake diamonds here and there.

"What I am more surprised is that Viktor asked Granger to his date," stated Regulus as he was placed first.

Cedric and Cho were second, Fleur and a 7th year Ravenclaw were third and lastly were Viktor and Hermione.

Minerva signaled for the doors to be opened before gesturing Regulus and the other champions to enter the transformed Great Hall. The theme was based on winter wonderland and it was pretty amazing.

Regulus and the other champions went to their places where Filius started the music.

Draco watches as his cousin dance perfectly well with Daphne before having a quick look over to see that Ron was glaring over to them instead of Regulus.

'_Well so Weasley has a slight crush on Granger, no surprise there,'_ thought Draco.

After ten minutes of the dance, Albus and Minerva joined in before the other professors and students started to dance as well.

Draco was dancing close by to Regulus and lean over to him.

"Who know that you can bloody hell dance like a prince cousin," teased Draco.

"Oh shut up Draco," said Regulus with a slight blush.

Daphne and Nyla giggled before they widen their eyes. The Ice Slytherin lean over to Regulus' ear, "Is that your Mother and Father dancing?!"

Regulus had a confuse look on his face before looking over to where Daphne was looking at. He looked around before dropping his shoulders to see his parents, indeed dancing.

His father was wearing similar robes as to what he was wearing while his mother was wearing a tight black diamond strapped dress.

It was crisscross behind her back and the diamonds flow down the side of her chest showing off her back to just above her but where the diamonds meet at a point from both sides, the chest area heart shaped. A pair of black high heels with crisscross straps around her ankles. Her crazy curly black hair pulled tightly on the right side so it looks bigger on the left side. A diamond clip holding it in place making her violet eyes shine brightly in the light.

"Mother wasn't joking on coming?!" said Regulus in disbelief. He placed his forehead onto Daphne's shoulder, "Aw come on!"

Draco smirked, "Nyla, let's see if Aunt Bella wants to talk to us."

Regulus widens his eyes, "Don't you fucking dare Draco!"

"Sorry can't hear you!" said Draco before dragging Nyla over to where Bellatrix and Rabastan were dancing at.

Regulus sighs, "I think I am going out for some fresh air. Want to come with me?"

"I don't mind," replied Daphne before smirking. "You just want to get away from your Mother, I presume."

"Right on the dot," murmured Regulus before grabbing her hand and marched out of the Hall. The two of them found a door that lead to the side to the school grounds.

"Oh shot," said Daphne before pouting. "I forget how bloody cold it was out here."

Regulus smiled before removing his robes and wrapped it around Daphne, "Better?"

"What a gentleman," said Daphne before the two of them walked around the inner corridor of school grounds. Out of the grounds, there were carriages and a few other students, making out.

Regulus and Daphne blushes before walking away from them.

They were about to head out of the school ground when Regulus saw his godfather and the headmaster of Durmstrang talking to each other.

Regulus pushed Daphne to the side before gesturing her to be silent. Daphne nodded before two of them overheard onto the conversation.

"Don't you deny it Severus!" hissed Igor, softly.

Severus sneer at him before continuing off looking over the carriages to see if there were any students inside.

"Severus!" snapped Igor as the potion master caught two students and took away 10 points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "You can't deny what's happening!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Igor," sneer Severus.

"Don't you lie to me," said Igor as he tries to grab Severus left arm. The potion master quickly moved his left arm away from him, "You feel it, don't you! He's coming back and you know it!"

Severus frowns, "If it's true…are you going to be go back to his services? Or are you going to run and hide like a coward you are?"

"A coward?!" snapped Igor before grit his teeth. "Not like a coward like you Severus!"

Regulus and Daphne watched as the headmaster of Durmstrang leave Severus while the potion master sighs before going back to his duty.

"What-What was that?" whispered Daphne.

"I have no idea," replied Regulus before feeling someone was watching him. He turned a bit to see the former Auror Mad-Eye Moody watching him before leaving. "But I get the feeling there is more into this tournament then just surviving Daphne. Come on; let's go back with the others."

Daphne nodded as the two headed back inside to find that the music changed into some kind of rock metal.

Regulus found his friends and cousin sitting by a table, not too far from the entrance. His mother and father were talking among the professors.

"Tried already, guys?"

"Sort of Reg," replied Astrid before frowning over at the playing band. "I just don't like the music that is playing. I prefer the ones that we play, back at Salem."

"You guys play?" asked Tracy.

"That's pretty wicked!" said Blaise.

Regulus shrugs, "It's nothing, really. We only play when there is a festival going on."

"You should come over this summer to watch us play," said Kylee, happily. "You'll be amazed on how great Reggie plays his guitar."

Theo smirked, "I might give a few hints to my parents about going to Salem for the summer."

"Well I think I am heading off to bed," said Millicent before smirking. "By the way Reg, your Mother has been looking for you."

Regulus had a panic look on his face before looking for a place to hide but it was too late as Bellatrix came behind him and hugged him to death.

"Ah! Mother, let me go!"

"No! You have not dance with me just yet! Evening everyone," said Bellatrix before smiling over to Daphne. "You don't mind if I borrow your date for just a moment, dear?"

Daphne smiled, "Go ahead."

Bellatrix smiled happily before dragging a struggling Regulus to the dance floor. Draco and the others were laughing at the sight.

That's when Irving elbowed Kylee before look over at Draco and Nyla. Kylee nodded before looking over to her friend, "Nyla, Draco, you don't mind getting us some drinks?"

"We don't mind," replied Nyla.

The two of them got up before walking over to the drinks where Irving snapped his fingers and on top of them appeared a mistletoe.

"Oh," said Nyla before blushing.

"Damn it Irving," shouted Draco before blushing a bit. "Well knowing Irving…we wouldn't be able to get out until we um…kiss."

Nyla squealed, "L-Like on the cheek or-or on the…"

"You guys supposed to kiss on the lips so start smooching," shouted Irving before getting hit by Michael. "Ouch! What was that for Mike?"

"Forcing my sister to give her first kiss!" snapped Michael before glaring over to him. "Undo the spell – Now!"

"I – I can't! Once the spell is cast, the two people who are caught under the mistletoe are supposed to kiss," explained Irving.

Michael growled before hitting Irving on the head again.

Draco sighs, "Let's…Let's get this over with. Sorry for taking your first kiss as I think you would want to give this to your true love instead."

Nyla opened her mouth before closing it. She looked down, sadly and nodded, "Y-Yea."

Tracey and Millicent slapped their foreheads. They know that their friend was too nervous to tell Draco the truth but what can they do?

Daphne sighs sadly as her young friend missed her chance. She was having thoughts of taking the young girl aside and to tell her to tell Draco about her 'huge' crush on him.

The Ice Slytherin was about to get up when she noticed that there was a sudden light surrounding Draco and Nyla.

"Um…Irving, is that part of the spell?"

The Necromancer looked over at the young couple, just as Regulus and Bellatrix returned from their dance.

"No? That light shouldn't appear at all."

"What's going on?" asked Regulus while Bellatrix was looking over at Nyla with a huge smile on her face.

"Irving, once again, tries to prank Nyla by having her kiss Draco, on the lips under the mistletoe," replied Lelouch.

"But it would seem that the idiot got the spell wrong as the light surrounding them is not supposed to be there," said Michael.

Regulus frowns a bit before looking over to see the light dim and fainted over to Nyla who was completely at a lost.

"W-What just happened?" asked the young blond.

"Oh this is wonderful!" said Bellatrix, happily. She went over and hugged the young blond, "You did it! You finally unlocked your elemental magic!"

Nyla blinked a bit before widening her eyes, "Unlocking my elemental magic?! How? What element is it?"

Bellatrix winked at her, "Tell you in Severus' quarters but for now enjoy yourself dear. Oh! I better send an owl to your Mother and Father! They will be so delighted that you might be able to transfer back to Salem Academy! See you later Reggie!"

Regulus and the others watch as Bellatrix walked away from them before going over to her husband and whispered something to his ear.

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" shouted Draco.

"I have no idea," murmured Regulus as everyone agreed.

**-Break Line-**

**Next Chapter: Nyla discovers her element magic, second task and Hermione starts to doubt what she was doing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:** **'cough' Well now…I have a few things to say before going to the chapter.**

**It's about my right kidney.**

**Two doctors found out that my right kidney is close to not working anymore. So in order to save it, they are going to place a tube behind my back.**

**I will be undergoing a mild-surgery I guess…not really sure but this will happen on Monday which is tomorrow for me. I wouldn't be able to update all of my stories after recover so please be patient to wait for the next update.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank to those who read, faved, and/or alerted this story.**

**To those who reviewed: Angels-heart1, bellovettrix, white collar black wolf, lucky333123, Skyeleaf1956, Penny is wise, Guest #1, Guest #2, Wishfull-star, Stormshadow13, ILoveGeorgeEads, Dr8gn, Aerodactyl999, randomplotbunny and Guest #3 (Weasle Hater No.1)…I thank you.**

**Angels-heart1: Glad you love it and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Also thanks for the support but like I said in my authors note that I will be undergoing another one on Monday so hope that goes well as well. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Bellovettrix: Glad that you love it and hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks for the support but once again I will be undergoing another surgery so hope that goes well. Enjoy.**

**white collar black wolf: Thanks and I hope you like this one as well.**

**lucky333123: You were somewhat close but you will find out in the beginning of the chapter, enjoy.**

**Skyeleaf1956: Glad to know that you love the story. Mm dropping Ginny and Pansy to the lake…interesting idea, let me think about it. Viktor and Hermione…mm there might be or might be not, you just have to wait and see, my reader.**

**Penny is wise: 'bow' Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Guest #1: Will do!**

**Guest #2: 'Sighs' Like you said, your favorite characters not mine. Granted that I am glad that you love the story…so far but I am not going to change what I have planned for them.**

**As for you questions:**

**Yes, I hate Dumbles to the core! He left Harry to the Dursley's which was clearly noted that they didn't even want him and keeps on sending him back there! Where he gets mental and sometimes physically abused!**

**He plants in way guilt trips to someone so they can to the dirty work. Not to mention, he sends out a young child to kill or do the work for him.**

**Not much of a leader of light if you rethink about his bloody actions…so glad that Severus kills him. Thank you Sev!**

**Yes, no is perfect so we don't know if Bellatrix was giving Loyalty potions or cursed to follow Voldie in the first place. Not to mention, her parents were planting those pureblood laws, contently into her and what if she was cursed if she got it wrong?**

**Of course someone will become crazy after living with a crazy family!**

**Ginny…I have nothing to say about her as she is like a James Potter copycat as well…and annoying like Pansy.**

**Lastly, Harry…in the movie/books, of course he was supposed to have insecurities but tell me, is this the movie/books? No, this is fanfiction. Though I did put that Harry aka Regulus is not to comfortable showing his emotions to his love interest.**

**Besides, this is different just like what you said, a totally different story. And no, I am not going to make the Slytherins evil…I was sorted into Slytherin in Pottermore, does that mean I evil as well?**

**Everyone, answer this question, who thinks that Salazar Slytherin was evil or misunderstood? Do we fully know that he hated the muggleborns?**

**And yes, I know about my spelling and grammar. I'm working on it…geez…**

**Wishfull-star: Glad to know that you love the chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one as well. Next chapter, not sure when it will update though, sorry.**

**Stormshadow13: Your welcome for the dance and thank you for your support but on Monday I will be going under another surgery on Monday so yea but don't worry it's just a mild one. Enjoy.**

**ILoveGeorgeEads: Glad to know you love the chapter and hope you do the same with this one as well.**

**Dr8gn: 'bow' Thank you, Thank you as I do love to entertain my readers!**

**Aerodactyl999: No, Hermione will not be bashed and I'm still thinking about how far I am going to stop. If I am going to follow the movies or just end Voldie at the graveyard battle?**

**Randomplotbunny: I will take it that you like it then and I hope you will like this one as well.**

**Weasle Hater No.1: I am but I will be recovering once again after my other surgery on Monday (tomorrow). As for you questions:**

**Regulus (Harry) is not powerful. He is just more skilled as Salem Academy has its students learn in a young age which explains his higher year, not like Ron and Hermione.**

**Pansy…mm well – yea she is going to be annoying like Ginny as well.**

**And don't worry 'smirk' Pansy and Ginny don't know what's coming for them in future chapters my friend.**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**I don't own any of the books or movies of Harry Potter but the OC's and the courses of Salem Academy.**

-Severus' quarters-

"Would someone please explain to me what just happened?!" snapped Nyla.

Regulus and the others headed to the dungeons when it was close to midnight. When they reached to Regulus' godfather's quarters, they saw everyone in there.

"And hello to you as well Miss Aviur," greeted Yumi before noticing something. "Is there a much larger room? I have a feeling this room will not be big enough."

"The common room should be enough," replied Severus before walking over to the door that leads to the Slytherin dorms. "Shall we?"

Everyone headed out and found a seat while Bellatrix and Yumi were standing by the fireplace.

"Now what Bellatrix told me, it would seem that young Miss Aviur has finally unlocked her element magic," started Yumi.

"Wait – what?!" said Michael.

"My…element magic?" whispered Nyla before widening her eyes. "I have element magic?!"

"Of course you do silly child," stated Yumi. "The Aviur bloodline is well known for their element magic, duelist and wand making. Did you really think I would allow you to attend Salem Academy in your first few years if you didn't have any element magic?"

"But why did it took this long to be unlocked?" wondered Michael.

"It's quite simple little Mike," said Bellatrix before smiling. "Her element is not well known except in Paris which is common for them."

Regulus thought for a moment before laughing a bit, "No wonder it took freaking so long! Her element is Love! It has to be unlocked by her true soul bond!"

"Correct, Mr. Lestrange," said Yumi before smirking. "Don't worry child, you two don't have to worry much about the soul bond until seventeen."

Nyla and Draco had their faces in deep crimson before hiding their faces.

"Hey, wait a moment!" said Michael as he stood up from his seat. "Neither my parents nor I gave Malfoy permission! She is too young to be magically engaged!"

Nyla pouts before walking over to her brother and kicked him at his knee.

"I thought we went through this with the engagement tiara! Don't you dare start with this bullcrap Michael!"

"Ouch! Alright! Alright!" said Michael as he holds onto his injured knee. "Man you sure know how to freaking kick someone – hard!"

"Then stop making her angry," said Astrid before hugging her friend. "I'm so happy for you Nyla! You finally unlocked your element!"

"I never would have thought that Love could be an element," said Daphne.

"Nor I," said Millicent and Tracey.

"Well if you would excuse me but I need to meet with Dumbledore for an early transfer," said Yumi before heading over to the door. "Miss Aviur can finally return to her rightful place in Salem Academy."

"I better get going as well," said Bellatrix before hugging her son. "Make sure you floo call your sister before she decides to come here unexpected. That also includes you too Draco."

Draco made a face, "Right, I will!"

Regulus laughed, "Don't worry, I will make sure that he does Mother. Good night."

"See you real soon son," said Rodolphus as he placed his hand on top of Regulus' head. He leaned over to his ear, "Miss Greengrass is a keeper so don't mess up, alright son?"

Regulus blushes before nodding his head.

"Aw come on, I was supposed to be teasing him!" whined Sirius before winking over to him. "If you need any help, you know you can ask me for help."

"Moony, stop him!" shouted Regulus.

Remus sighs before pulling Sirius' ear and dragged him to the floo.

Bellatrix shook her head before saying good-bye and left with her husband and floo back to Malfoy manor.

Severus sighs, "Alright, back to your dorms. There wouldn't be any alarm as I suspect that everyone will be waking up quite late."

"Night Uncle Sev," said Regulus before widening his eyes. "I just realize something! I never did open that golden egg from the First task!"

"Can't blame you," said Lelouch. "You were quite busy as well but at least you know that you need to open it underwater."

Regulus sighs, "Yea…Great Lake tomorrow guys?"

Everyone nodded before heading to their dorms and went to sleep. As predicted, almost all of the upper students woke up around late the afternoon.

Regulus was sitting at the table and carrying his bag that had the golden egg inside. He was waiting for his friends to go to the Great Lake but most of them were still asleep.

But Lelouch, Yuki, Jack and Michael were with him.

Within a couple of minutes, the others have entered the Great Hall and took a seat by Regulus.

"I have no freaking idea how you can wake up so early, Reggie," said Kylee as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"I jog in the early mornings before going for breakfast," said Regulus. "My Father had me do this since I was five."

"Why that young?" asked Daphne.

"To keep my magic in control and build up my stamina," replied Regulus before smiling. "Don't worry; it wasn't like I had to run two miles or something. It was simple exercises like that ones you do in Primary school."

"That would explain how you were the fastest in our Elementary school," stated Astrid before pouting. "I was jealous that I could never pass you."

"Well I am heading off to the Great Lake," said Regulus as he got up. "Who wants to come with me while the others finish up their late breakfast?"

Irving and Draco nodded before the two grabbed an apple and walked over to Regulus.

"I'll go as well," said Lelouch while Jack nodded.

"Then we will wait with the young ones," said Yuki while Michel nodded slightly.

Regulus nodded before dashing out of the Great Hall and headed out the lake. It didn't take that long for them to reach their destination.

"We better be careful," warned Draco. "There is supposedly a Giant Squid living here at the bottom of the lake."

"Noted," said Regulus as he removed his uniform blazer, his tie and his shoes. He opened the bag and pulled out the golden egg.

Irving and Draco did the same thing as Regulus did.

The three of them were standing over the edge before going under just as the others reached to the lake as well.

"So what do we do while they are underwater?" asked Nadia.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to see if I can get that Giant Squid to come up," said Kylee before walking over to the other side of the lake.

"Oh, I'm going with!" shouted Astrid.

Yuki grits her teeth, "You better not get sick from that Squid, Astrid!"

Astrid sticks out her tongue before running after her friend.

Yuki placed her hand onto her head, "That little brat is going to be the death of me. I can't believe my parent's put me in babysitting duty while I have to teach!"

Everyone step back a bit when Nadia noticed Nyla was looking down at the ground. Nadia sighs before grabbing hold onto her young friend and dragged her away from the group.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you still thinking about what happen last night?"

Nyla bite her lip, "Sort of but what I'm really thinking about is returning back to Salem. It's going to be rather…weird going back to a school and meeting up my old classmates."

"True it is going to be difficult but you have all of us to help you out," stated Nadia before smiling. "Not to mention, you have Draco as well."

Nyla smiled a bit before frowning, "It's too bad that Draco is not an Element user as well."

Nadia shrugs, "You never know, maybe he does but not knows it. You should have him take an Ability potion to see if he is one."

"Good idea," murmured Nyla before hearing splashes coming from the lake. They turned to see Regulus, Draco and Irving coming out of the lake.

"Let's talk later with the other girls about your 'situation', deal?" whispered Nadia.

Nyla nodded before the two headed back with the group just as the boys were drying off their wet clothes.

"So what did you find?" asked Tracey.

"There was a message inside the egg in Mermish language," replied Regulus. "Something precious to me will be taken to the Great Lake and I have to retrieve it before time runs out."

"Something precious to you," murmured Lelouch.

"I wonder if it could be a person," said Yuki before winking. "Cause that would mean you need to save your little girlfriend."

Regulus and Daphne blushed deep red but what the young Professor said was true.

"If that's true that would mean you need to find a spell that helps you find Daphne underwater," said Lelouch.

"Not to mention, he needs to find a way to breathe underwater," stated Jack.

"What about the Bubble charm?" wondered Millicent.

Yuki shook her head, "No, that wouldn't work. He needs to hear his surroundings."

"Hey, what about that new scuba gear?" asked Jack. "You know the one that is powered up with someone's magic."

"That's not a bad choice," murmured Yuki. "And it's been tested with high remakes as well."

"What's a…scuba gear?" asked Millicent.

"A scuba gear is muggle invention that allows you to go underwater and making it possible to breathe," explained Regulus before nodding. "I've heard about it and strange enough, Uncle Rab was going to get one for the two of us so we can go scuba diving."

"Well I am going to order one for you just before the second task," said Yuki. "All that is left is finding a spell to detect a living person, underwater."

"I'll look it up later," said Regulus before dropping onto the ground. "I want to be lazy for just today. What you guys going to do?"

"Don't know about you boys but we girls have something to discuss about," said Nadia before grabbing hold onto Kylee and Astrid. She looked over to Nyla, "Shall we?"

"R-Right," murmured Nyla before following her three friends.

"Wonder what they are going discuss?" wondered Tracey before shaking her head. "I better head back to the common room as I have no finished my assignments. Millie, can I borrow your notes for Charms?"

"Sure but I haven't finished either," said Millicent. "Let's go and head to the library. I need to pick up a book that would help me more of the assignment."

Tracey nodded, "Later guys! Daphne, are you going to stay with your boyfriend?"

Daphne blushes a bit, "W-Well…I finished my assignments so I have nothing better to do."

Tracey rolled her eyes while Millicent giggled a bit before the two of them headed back to the castle.

"Well I need to go and schedule tomorrow's lessons," said Yuki before leaving.

"And I have Auror duties," said Michael. "Today I am assign to be with a girl named Tonks."

"Hey, that's our cousin!" shouted Draco and Regulus.

"She so wanted to have Lupin as her date for the Yule Ball but sadly she had duties to attend to," said Draco with a smirk.

"Well then," murmured Michael before waving his hand. "Later, I need to meet her at the Entrance hall. See you guys in dinner!"

"Well like Reg here wants to be lazy – Jack! Come with me to the library and help me with a prank potion!" said Irving, excitedly.

Jack shrugs, "Sure why not."

Regulus watches his friends leave before looking over to see that only his cousin, Theodore and Blaise were with him.

"Besides being lazy, what shall we do?"

Draco and Theodore thought for a moment before grinning.

-Library, after dinner-

"Note to self, don't have your cousin plan your freaking day," murmured Regulus. He was currently looking a charm spell when he spotted Granger reading a rather large book.

Weasley and Granger hasn't been bothering him for quite some time but Weasley's little sister has been stalking him which he finds it a bit creepy.

Regulus was about to move when Granger got up and spotted him as well.

"Harry!" said Hermione, softly before going over to him. "Were you able to find out about the next clue for the Second task?"

"Since you asked kindly, yes," replied Regulus. "I figured it out not too long ago."

"Oh," said Hermione, sadly before smiling. "Do you need help? I can look for some spells for you but I need to know what kind of spells you need."

"Thanks but no thanks," replied Regulus, slightly angry. "I know what I am doing Granger."

Hermione frowns, "Oh Harry, please I just want to help. Even Ginny and Ron wants to help you out in the tournament."

Regulus snorted, "Yea sure…those two are not helping me what so ever. All I can see in their freaking eyes is greed and jealousy."

"That's not true," argued Hermione. "Are the Slytherins telling you wrong things about us? Please Harry we are not the bad ones! They are!"

Regulus sighs, "I guess Uncle Severus is right about you Gryffindors. Just because someone is sorted into a house, doesn't tell you if someone is good or bad."

"But almost all of the Dark wizards have come from the house of Slytherin," stated Hermione. "All of them think down upon the muggleborns and calling us that foul name."

"So are you saying that Merlin was a Dark wizard then," questioned Regulus. "He was the one that practically raised Lord Salazar Slytherin and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Get your facts straight Granger."

"Why – I am the smartest among my class and I know all about the four founder's history," said Hermione rather angrily.

"Oh, do you know?" challenged Regulus before smirking. "Alright, let's test that. I will ask you questions about the four founders and if you get them all right then I will allow you to help me with the second task, deal?"

Hermione smiled, "Deal but there is no need to test me."

"I'll be the judge of that," murmured Regulus before looking serious at her. "First question, what caused Slytherin to hate the muggleborns?"

"That's too easy, it was because he didn't trust the muggleborns and stated that the muggleborns shouldn't be accepted into Hogwarts," replied Hermione.

"Wrong," said Regulus.

Hermione widen her eyes, "What?! How can I be wrong? It's the truth!"

Regulus shook his head, "He never hated the muggleborns but rather distrust the muggleborn's parents. Back around the Salem trials, the villagers believe that the witches were the servants of the devil to bring destruction to them."

"That may be true," murmured Hermione before shaking her head. "But Slytherin hated the muggleborns! He even created a Chamber that had a Basilisk to kill all the muggleborns!"

"That's bullcrap," said Regulus. "The Chamber of Secrets was created by all of the four founders. It was specially designed for extra defense from any witch hunts which would explain the secret passage ways inside of your school. The Basilisk was placed there to kill anyone who threatens any of the students."

"While it wasn't doing her job properly," said Hermione as she placed her hands on her hips. "About 50 years ago, a muggleborn student was killed by that same creature."

Regulus sighs, "Ever thought that she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Um…well…I guess," stuttered Hermione before frowning. "But Slytherin still refused to teach the muggleborns and not allowed to have any of them in his house."

Regulus shook his head, "There were at least one or two muggleborns sorted into Slytherin but because they were abuse at home and had to use their cunning to survive. Most of the Slytherin muggleborns were allowed to stay at Hogwarts cause of the increase burnings."

"That…can't be true," murmured Hermione. "My parents are nothing like that! They accepted me with magic and a few other Gryffindors as well."

"Times change Granger," said Regulus before smirking. "Even if your parents accepted you, what of your other relatives? Do they even know that you are a witch?"

"Well no," replied Hermione, softly. "Professor McGonagall warned my parents not to."

"And do you know why?" said Regulus before grabbed a book. "It's because your Ministry doesn't want to endure another witch hunt and are a bunch of cowards to think hiding is such a great idea."

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't believe you…the Ministry are trying their best to protect us."

"And hiding your world is protecting?" questioned Regulus before snorting. "I live in Salem – Salem where the witch hunts began! After countless of useless hangings, everyone started questioning of their actions!"

Hermione was about to reply but closed her mouth as to not know on how to counter it.

"Judging the look on your face, you have not a slightest clue about the four founders," said Regulus as he turned his back. "If you truly want to know the truth, seek me out."

Hermione watches Regulus leave before she lowered her head and walked out of the library.

Many thoughts were going to her head and so many questions that need to be answered. Was Slytherin not evil? Was he truly trying to protect the muggleborns?

Hermione sighs before heading back to the Gryffindor tower. She found her friends siting around the fireplace like any other night.

"Hey Mione," greeted Ginny. "Were you able to help Harry for his Second task?"

Hermione shook her head before taking a seat at the couch, "It would seem that he knows what he is doing. He doesn't need my help – any of our help."

Ron snorted, "Yea, right, I bet he has no clue what do to for the next task. He needs our guidance to lead him to victory of this bloody tournament."

Hermione frowns, "He was able to pass the First task on his own quite perfectly. Maybe we should find another way to convince Harry about his role of the war."

Ron sighs, "I guess so…Ginny has Mom send out those Loyalty and Love potions to you yet?"

"Yes, a few days ago," replied Ginny before frowning. "But I have no idea when we should start given Harry the potions."

"Wait for a few more weeks, after the Second task," replied Ron. "We don't want to give ourselves up when Harry suddenly starts being friendly towards us and hating those bastards Slytherins."

Ginny nodded while Hermione bit her lip.

"Ron…did Slytherin really hated the muggleborns?" asked Hermione.

Ron frowns, "Of course Mione. You've seen how the Slytherins treat the muggleborns here in Hogwarts and calling them by that foul name. Why do you even ask that if you know the truth already?"

"O-Of course, sorry I must be tried or something," said Hermione before smiling softly. "I think…I am heading to bed a bit early today."

Ron nodded, "Alright. Not to worry, with the potions help, Harry will see reason and be back to us before the school year ends."

Hermione simply nodded before heading to her room. She shared it with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil but luckily they were still hanging around at the common room.

Hermione changed her robes before sitting down on her bed and shutting her curtains. The brilliant muggleborn was in at a loss.

She didn't know who to believe now.

Was Harry telling her the truth? Did Slytherin truly hated the muggleborns or was it a huge misunderstanding?

Then there was the Headmaster's plan to get back Harry from the Lestrange's who she was told they were a dark family and was loyal to Voldemort.

Hermione thought that they would encounter a muggle hating Harry but he wasn't. True that he was cold to them but who wouldn't as he was forced to stay someplace that he didn't want to be.

Even if Harry wasn't raise to hate the muggleborns, she suspected the Lestrange's to hate her to a passion if they saw her but once again she was wrong.

In the Yule Ball, she ran into Bellatrix at the bathroom.

Hermione was hesitate to enter but shook it off before walking inside. Bellatrix was washing her hands before looking over to her direction.

Surprisingly Hermione received a warm smile and such praise from the pureblood woman. It would seem that Remus had told her about her high marks and intelligent mind.

The brunette witch sighs before lying on her bed.

'…_I need to ask Sirius and Remus if the Headmaster's plan is really the best idea. The Loyalty and Love potions can be dangerous if someone gives too much.'_

Decision made, Hermione grabbed her book from the night stand and started reading a bit before going to bed.

**-Break Line-**

**Next Chapter: Hermione hears what Sirius and Remus thoughts about Dumbledore's plan, Nyla discuss with her friends about her element and soul mate and Pansy snaps. **


End file.
